


Eunhyuk, Detective Fantasma

by crusheidi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusheidi/pseuds/crusheidi
Summary: Traducción AutorizadaTrabajando como detective de homicidios, Lee Hyukjae sabía que el trabajo tenía sus riesgos (solo pregúntele a la bala alojada en su cerebro), simplemente nunca pensó que ver a las personas muertas sería una de ellas. ¿Cómo es eso, preguntas? Bueno, cuando las personas fallecidas en realidad caminaban y hablaban como si ya no lo fueran, creó un pequeño problema, especialmente cuando él era el único que podía verlos. Aunque hablar con los muertos hizo que fuera mucho más fácil encontrar a sus asesinos, resulta que también era algo que sus compañeros de las fuerzas del orden desaprobaban. Etiquetado como algo más loco que una caricatura, decidió hacer un ligero cambio de carrera a un detective privado... para los muertos. El pago no es tan bueno y la mayoría de las veces se pone rígido (juego de palabras), pero se gana la vida.Halloween es siempre una de sus noches más concurridas y generalmente todo lo que puede salir mal, lo hará, pero este año se estaba tomando la noche libre. Esta noche iba a sentarse, relajarse (mantener apagada la luz de su porche) y ponerse al día con la caja tonta. Desafortunadamente para él, cierto fantasma llamado Donghae tenía otros planes.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	1. Truco O Trato

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eunhyuk, Ghost Detective](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536599) by iluvfishy. 



_Había sido golpeado nuevamente, eso era lo que podía decir después de ponerse de rodillas entre respiraciones de pánico, pero su mente estaba roja. Hizo una pausa y sus nudillos presionaron con fuerza contra el piso de pasilandro en un intento de levantar su pesada cabeza. Parpadeó contra el asalto cuando un rastro de sangre nubló su visión. Sabía que no tenía tiempo cuando se esforzó por enfocarse en su atacante, pero fue un poco difícil cuando una imagen se convirtió en la siguiente. Debería haberse dado por vencido mucho antes, pero había un pensamiento, y solo uno que era lo suficientemente claro como para alimentar su locura actual: todavía estaba vivo._

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 2:13pm**

La cabeza de Eunhyuk cayó con fuerza contra el teclado, ajeno a cómo su acto desesperado provocó que la pantalla de la computadora mostrara un nuevo mensaje de error. La computadora no era su amiga, y aunque sabía que no era prudente golpear la cabeza con el enemigo (en el peor de los casos, los enojaría, en el mejor de los casos, los dejaría inconscientes), sintió que su oponente no le dejaba otra opción. Aún así, esta era una computadora, estaba destinada a ser una herramienta y un medio para un fin. ¿Por qué entonces, no podría él hacer que la estúpida columna de la derecha se equilibre cuando agrega cosas a la columna de la izquierda?

Suspiró, finalmente decidió separar su cabeza del teclado, su frente ahora marcada por los sigilosos guerreros de su enemigo, listo para intentar lo que aprendió en la universidad. Solo que nunca había ido a la universidad, por lo que sabía que probablemente era su error. No era como si fuera un contador, habiendo leído solo seis páginas en _Contabilidad para tontos,_ pero estaba seguro de que si lo revisaba de nuevo, podría descubrir dónde se equivocó.

Imagine su frustración al levantar la cabeza después de horas en combate, solo para ser recibido por un mensaje de error, su enemigo riéndose en su rostro.

—N-N-N-N-N-N-No. No. No. No. ¡No! —lloró ante la pantalla no deseada, haciendo clic desesperadamente en el mouse en intentos fallidos para quitar la mirada de su cara engreída. Era inútil, lo había vuelto loco y no iba a caer sin luchar. Al decidir utilizar la técnica de resistencia pasiva, se quedó congelado.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Qué te he hecho? —lo cuestionó con exasperación.

—Solo reinícialo —Kyuhyun, otro petulante ofreciéndose, la única diferencia es que este era humano... bueno... había sido humano, ya que ahora era un fantasma. Actualmente estaba flotando alrededor de la minúscula oficina, buscando una manera de esperar su tiempo.

—¿Por qué esa es tu respuesta para todo? —respondió.

—Porque esa _es_ la respuesta para todo —respondió Kyuhyun.

—Pero aún no lo guardé —se quejó.

—Necesitas guardar cada 10-15 minutos, solo para estar seguro. Siempre te digo eso —reprendió Kyuhyun.

—Lo que _necesito_ es un asistente, para que puedan hacer toda esta mierda de contabilidad por mí —suspiró derrotado mientras apagaba la computadora, esperando que cuando comenzara de nuevo, su próxima cara sería un pequeño icono feliz que mostraba que no había resentimientos.

—Tienes un asistente, ¿recuerdas? — Kyuhyun le recordó.

—Sí, pero necesito un asistente que pueda tocar las cosas —aclaró.

—Oye, me molesta eso. También puedo tocar cosas.

—Bien, alguien que puede presionar un botón en el teclado sin que necesite concentrarse toda una semana para hacerlo.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Kyuhyun.

—Y preferiblemente un asistente que realmente respeté a su jefe.

—Sí, buena suerte con eso. Estoy seguro de que será muy fácil, especialmente si planeas pagarles lo que me pagas a mí —comentó Kyuhyun.

—Cállate —respondió Eunhyuk, efectivamente terminando la conversación, pero tenía razón. Todos los días, aparecían cuerpos en la morgue, todos con familiares afligidos en busca de respuestas, pero pocos con el dinero para pagarlos. Todo lo que se necesitaría sería una persona importante con bolsillos tan profundos que estaría dispuesto a pagarle lo que sea necesario para encontrar al asesino de su ser querido. Desafortunadamente, generalmente eran los pobres y los desesperados quienes murieron violentamente, no los cómodamente ricos.

Trabajar para sí mismo como detective privado no fue fácil. La única razón por la que Eunhyuk todavía no había abandonado este negocio y se había retirado del local era por el dinero de sus cheques mensuales de discapacidad; por extraño que parezca, no eran por la bala alojada en su cabeza. No, no lo habían visto como un obstáculo en absoluto, considerándolo en forma como un roble. No era como si fuera a ir a ninguna parte. Tanto los médicos como los psiquiatras le habían dado una buena declaración de salud.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo realmente en el trabajo que la gente comenzó a pensar que estaba completamente loco. La vida después de la bala era diferente, _él_ era diferente y era difícil ignorar su razonamiento cuando su vida cotidiana era ahora una recreación de la película _El sexto sentido._ Comenzó a ver personas muertas y, por mucho que lo intentó, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que consiguiera el despido.

Los cheques y el pago inicial del departamento como los obsequio de compensación cuando lo despidieron fueron suficientes para mantenerlo a flote; si agregaba un empleado remunerado a la mezcla, ambos seguramente se ahogarían.

Sí, había otras formas de obtener su dinero. A veces los criminales que atrapaban tenían una recompensa, pero eso era raro. Siempre se podía avisar a la policía, pero eso nunca pagaba bien y siempre querían interrogarlo, pensando que tenía algo que ver con el crimen: cuando todos sus consejos estaban relacionados con el homicidio, era una vía que le gustaba evitar. Había resuelto suficientes casos y traído suficientes consejos para ser más que sospechoso. Estaba seguro de que hizo algunos enemigos en el proceso.

La mayoría de sus antiguos colegas lo consideraban extraño, siendo el hazmerreír, pero no estaba seguro de cuántos sospechaban de él por los crímenes; no había necesidad de presionar su suerte. Incluso aquellos con los que no había trabajado en el trabajo sabían quién era ahora, 'Eunhyuk el Encantador de Fantasma' lo llamaron a sus espaldas (y frente a su cara), sus antiguos colegas lo consideraron divertido, comparándolo con una morena pechugona cuyas habilidades de actuación dejaban mucho que desear. Aun así, una cara familiar no siempre era de confianza.

No fue hace tanto tiempo que él era uno de ellos, uno de los que llevaba la placa en la ropa sencilla de la división de homicidios de la ciudad. También era bueno en eso. Él y su compañero, Park Jungsu, eran como el dúo dinámico. No resolvieron todos los asesinatos, pero resolvieron lo suficiente como para ganarles una reputación en la fuerza. Nada como una bala en la cabeza para realmente estropear las cosas.

Eunhyuk se pellizcó el puente de la nariz e infló los pulmones, reuniendo suficiente coraje para presionar el botón de encendido de su computadora. Cruzó los dedos mientras esperaba una señal de vida, un zumbido, un resplandor, cualquier cosa que mostrara que estaban hablando de nuevo.

Inhaló un suspiro de alivio mientras la computadora volvía a la vida, lo que le aseguraba que volverían a intentarlo. Después de todo, ninguna relación es perfecta.

Un expediente se deslizó sin que lo provocaran de su escritorio, derramándose en el piso.

—Mira mamá, sin manos.

Eunhyuk se volvió conscientemente hacia Kyuhyun, quien admitió haber fallado en su sonrisa de promoción, agitando los dedos en el aire.

—¿Bien?

—¿Bien que? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sabiendo muy bien que el espectro quería elogios, pero todo lo que Eunhyuk quería era limpiar el desastre.

—El expediente. Impresionante, ¿sí? —Kyuhyun se regodeó—. Estoy mejorando, ¿no crees? Ese solo me tomó un par de minutos. ¡En poco tiempo, tendré videojuegos volando de los estantes de izquierda a derecha, y entonces le mostraré a Shindong con quién se metió!

—Sería aún mejor si pudieras usar tu magia de fantasma para recogerlo tú mismo o mejor aún, hacerme un sándwich. Ahora _eso_ sería impresionante —dijo Eunhyuk, su silla chirriaba mientras se levantaba de detrás de su escritorio para recoger los papeles del piso de su oficina eligiendo no comentar sobre la tonta venganza de Kyuhyun.

—Esto no habría sucedido si me hubieras dado algo que hacer —dijo Kyuhyun, tratando de defender sus acciones.

—Oye, es tu trabajo encontrar nuevos clientes Kyuhyun. No el mío —le recordó Eunhyuk. Había sido parte de su arreglo desde que encontró al fantasma despistado acechando alrededor de la tienda de videojuegos, haciendo todo lo posible por asustar al dueño.

—¡Lo tengo! Por qué crees que estás golpeándote la cabeza contra ese teclado en primer lugar. ¡Yo! ¡No habría ningún número que equilibrar si no hubiera encontrado a Han Geng para ti!

Eunhyuk tuvo que concedérselo, tenía razón. La familia de Han Geng había estado buscando a su asesino durante mucho tiempo. Por suerte para él, el asesino no solo tenía una recompensa por su cabeza, sino que también era importante, ya que también era buscado por el asesinato de otros dos. Eso, además de lo que su familia podía darle un extra, mantendría a Eunhyuk en la oscuridad por otro mes más o menos... o eso pensó. Si tan solo pudiera equilibrar los libros para asegurarse.

—Su salida fue espectacular, ¿no? —Eunhyuk notó, incapaz de evitar que su mente recordara los eventos de la semana pasada cuando se recostó en su silla chirriante.

—Sí —concordó Kyuhyun, formando una sonrisa reminiscente—. ¡Hubo un jodido desfile! ¿Viste al dragón? ¡Fue como Año Nuevo, hombre! Espero salir así. Excepto que, en lugar de un desfile de acróbatas chinos y dragones de papel, quiero una legión de mis hermanos Terran para darme la bienvenida como su nuevo líder, mientras nos preparamos para luchar contra los zerg.

Eunhyuk, sin saber de qué estaba hablando el otro, eligió una vez más ignorar al fantasma no tan amigable. —No te preocupes por mí ahora, Kyuhyun. Todavía tenemos que descubrir por qué sigues aquí en primer lugar.

—Te dije por qué estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para vengarme de ese imbécil de Shindong. Es su culpa que sea así en primer lugar —explicó Kyuhyun, pasando una mano por el teléfono giratorio de Eunhyuk para enfatizar (él rara vez lo usaba, pero lo compró pensando que parecía algo que un D.P. poseería).

—¿Qué sigue? Ahora que el caso Han ha terminado, ¿a quién quieres que rastree ahora? Me estoy aburriendo —se quejó Kyuhyun, dejándose caer en el pequeño sofá que se abría como la cama de Eunhyuk: la oficina tenía una ducha y solo podía permitirse un lugar por el momento. Los cojines se movieron bajo el esfuerzo de Kyuhyun, pero inmediatamente volvieron a su estado original como si ya no estuviera acostado ahí, revelando su naturaleza atmosférica—. Quiero decir, no es que tenga una vida.

Eunhyuk vio como el fantasma se reía, muy orgulloso de su juego de palabras obvio.

—No estoy seguro, ¿ya has localizado a la familia de Jongwoon?— Eunhyuk preguntó, con la esperanza de sacar pronto al molesto fantasma de sus manos. En las últimas semanas, Jongwoon aparecía pidiéndoles que encontraran a su tortuga, insistiendo en que valía todo para él. Lo último que Eunhyuk quería hacer, o tenía tiempo para hacer, era buscar la tortuga mascota de un fantasma, pero no importaba cuántas veces espantara a la aparición, seguía regresando. Tal vez si Eunhyuk involucrara a su familia, podría descubrir cómo deshacerse de él.

—Eggh... no, todavía no. ¡Es imposible decírtelo! No es como un fantasma normal. Has intentado hablar con él, es como hablar con alguien con Alzheimer. No puede concentrarse en un tema el tiempo suficiente para obtener información real. Tampoco puedo controlarlo, él sigue desvaneciéndose. No puedo localizarlo como si fuera un fantasma normal. Tuvimos la suerte de obtener su nombre.

Eunhyuk entendió la frustración de Kyuhyun con dicho fantasma pero necesitaban un cliente pronto, y hasta ahora, Jongwoon lo era.

—¿Qué pasa con ese chico lindo que vino el otro día, preguntando por su amigo? —Kyuhyun preguntó.

—¿Qué hay de él? —Eunhyuk replicó, recordando al chico guapo del cual Kyuhyun estaba enamorado—. Su amigo está desaparecido, no muerto y no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto. Es un hombre adulto, no un niño. Si quiere perderse por la ciudad por unos días, puede hacerlo, y no hay nada que lo detenga. Si tomamos el caso, probablemente aparecerá en unos pocos días, mientras estamos ocupados haciendo lo imposible tratando de localizarlo. Para entonces, habíamos hecho horas de trabajo de campo sin nada que mostrar.

—Pero dijo que su amigo nunca se va a la farmacia sin avisarle primero. Podría ser algo que valga la pena buscar, jefe.

Eunhyuk se volvió escéptico ante el título poco utilizado. —¿Jefe? ¿Fue eso un reconocimiento de autoridad? _Realmente_ debes querer que tomemos su caso, ¿eh? ¿Qué hay para ti, Kyu? No es como si pudieras tocarlo ni nada.

—Estoy trabajando en eso —divulgó Kyuhyun, con una ceja zalamera y un meneo de sus largos dedos.

—Perdón por reventar tu burbuja, pero sin cuerpo, sin crimen. Sin crimen, sin caso. Sin caso, sin dinero... ¿Ves a dónde voy con esto? Además, ¿cuánto dinero podría tener ese chico? ¿cien? No, los vivos son demasiado difíciles de rastrear porque siempre están en movimiento y la mayoría no _quieren_ ser encontrados. Terminaremos quemando sus pequeñas cuotas como si no hubiera un mañana y no tenemos absolutamente nada que mostrar por eso. Lo siento Kyu, pero necesitarás encontrar otro cliente.

—¡Ugh, pero es muy difícil!

—¡Yah! Deja de quejarte. Nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil.

—Pero estoy muerto.

—Caso. Y. Punto —argumentó Eunhyuk, preparándose para otro intento en el programa de contabilidad—. Ahora, date una vuelta. Estoy ocupado y sabes cómo odio Halloween. Nada más que locos e idiotas. No me iré de este lugar hasta que todos los locos estén bien encerrado hasta la luz del amanecer —sonrió para sí mismo ante sus habilidades de rima involuntarias. Tal vez podría haber sido un rapero en otra vida.

—¡Pero es Halloween! Por favor dime que vas a hacer algo más que hacer crujidos, ¿y por crujidos, me refiero a _destrozar_ números? Ve y diviértete. ¡Solo toca al menos una puerta, solo una! ¿Por mí? —Kyuhyun se sentó en el sofá y le dio a Eunhyuk los ojos de cachorro más ineficaces que había visto en su vida.

—Esa mirada no te queda bien —dijo Eunhyuk—. Y planeo divertirme. Veré un poco de televisión. No puedo esperar a ver los episodios de Halloween de mis comedias favoritas. Tengo mi propio juego de beber planeado y todo. Cada vez que veo a alguien vestida de bruja, tomo un trago. Debería estar ebrio al final de la noche.

—Cierto, bueno, eso suena... triste. _Haré_ cualquier otra cosa que no sea eso. Halloween tiene las mejores fiestas y voy a espiar algunas. Quizás asuste a algunas víctimas desprevenidas. Sin embargo, creo que dejaré en paz a los niños este año. Nada los asusta hoy en día. Piensan que todo es CG y efectos especiales, como si estuvieran en una película o algo así. _Desearían_ ser tan especiales.

—Adiós, Kyuhyun —dijo Eunhyuk, volviendo su atención a la tarea en cuestión.

—Bien, voy a aparece más tarde —agregó Kyuhyun, levantándose del sofá.

—¡Solo mantente fuera del baño! —Eunhyuk advirtió, recordando un incidente que deseaba poder olvidar.

—Hola jefe, estoy feliz de saber que aún funciona. Siempre escuché que después de años de negligencia, simplemente se cae. Es bueno que te quedes la práctica. ¡Nunca se sabe cuándo podrías tener suerte!

—¡Fuera! —Eunhyuk exigió, señalando con el dedo a la puerta.

—¿Qué? Creo que deberías salir esta noche. Halloween está lleno de monstruos, pero también hay un _buen_ tipo de monstruo, si sabes lo que estoy diciendo.

—Una persona sorda sabría lo que estás diciendo, ahora sal de aquí. Me estás molestando —ordenó Eunhyuk.

—Está bien. Bien.. ¡diviértete en el baño! —Kyuhyun se rió mientras esquivaba innecesariamente una carpeta voladora a su cabeza.

—¡Vete!

—Entendiste que estaba hablando de ti masturbándote de nuevo, ¿verdad? —Kyuhyun se rió, antes de desaparecer.

Si ese chico ya no fuera un fantasma...

* * *

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 6:02pm**

Unas pocas horas antes de que comenzaran sus programas habituales, pensó que podría seguir el consejo de Kyuhyun y aventurarse afuera. No para una fiesta, Eunhyuk no socializaba mucho en estos días, pero la noche se estaba oscureciendo. No es que fuera a tocar puertas tampoco, pero siempre le encantó ver a los niños pedir dulces. Se veían tan lindos en sus pequeños disfraces y siempre traía buenos recuerdos de su infancia.

Sintiéndose nostálgico, Eunhyuk se puso en marcha, agarrando su sombrero de fieltro y su abrigo (no queriendo cambiarse sus pantalones cortos de baloncesto y camiseta), pensando que el sombrero y el abrigo eran suficiente protección contra el aire frío de la noche.

Debido a que su oficina estaba situada un poco más cerca de los suburbios que del centro de la ciudad, no tuvo que caminar mucho hasta que llegó a un vecindario lleno de actividad. Se tomó su tiempo mientras paseaba entre la multitud, llena de adolescentes y niños por igual. Wolverines, Iron Mans y otros superhéroes populares se replicaron en miniatura a medida que las pequeñas formas se dispersaban de puerta en puerta con la esperanza de que los dientes se pudrieran.

Cómo extrañaba estos días. La vida era tan simple cuando tu mayor preocupación era lo que ibas a ser para Halloween. El futuro estaba muy abierto para estos niños, y también para los padres. ¿Cuántos crecerían para ser médicos, abogados y detectives? ¿Sabían los padres lo valioso que era este tiempo para sus hijos? Eunhyuk había visto demasiadas muertes y sabía con qué facilidad se podía quitar todo.

Así fue como sucedió siempre. No importaba cuánto quisiera divertirse, no importaba cuánto quisiera ser normal, simplemente quedaba atrapado en la multitud, no podía. Todas las personas que lo persiguen morirían algún día y un buen porcentaje de ellas serían muertes violentas. Deseó que no fuera así, pero su situación actual argumentaría lo contrario. Era su trabajo, su pasatiempo, su _regalo_. La muerte era su vida.

Decidiendo que tal vez no era una buena idea, se volvió para regresar a la oficina. Sus programas comenzarían pronto, y no quería perderse ninguna de las hilarantes y travesuras que seguramente se producirían. No había dado más que unos pocos pasos cuando escuchó a alguien gritar.

—¡Largo de aquí! ¡No queremos a tu tipo, pervertido!

Se dio la vuelta, curioso de ver de qué se trataba toda la conmoción cuando se dio cuenta de que le estaban gritando. Una mujer de mediana edad que agarraba a una niña pequeña en cada brazo, una princesa y la otra bruja (si solo tomaba una copa en este momento), se veía muy indignada en este momento.

—¿Disculpe? —Eunhyuk preguntó. No tenía idea de lo que provocó su enérgica diatriba contra él, y no estaba del todo de humor para una confrontación, pero su curiosidad se apoderó de él.

—¡Me escuchas! —ella escupió—. ¡Eres un enfermo pervertido! Largo de aquí antes de que llame a la policía.

Eunhyuk, al no entender qué tenía a la mujer tan indignada, decidió que era mejor razonar con ella en lugar de huir de la escena. Por qué eligió hacer eso, no lo sabía, porque lo lamentaría más tarde.

—Creo que debe haber algún tipo de malentendido. Solo estoy dando un paseo, mirando a todos los niños en su lindo y pequeño...

—¡Pervertido! ¡No quiero escuchar otra palabra! —dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y atraer la atención del resto del vecindario, no es que ella no lo tuviera ya, pero siempre estaba las personas con problemas auditivos—. ¡Ayuda! ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Exhibicionista! ¡Agarra a tus bebés! ¡Llama a la policía! ¡Ayuda! ¡Exhibicionista!

¡Oh joder!

Eunhyuk bajó la mirada a su guardarropa elegido en conmoción: las piernas desnudas se asomaban de una abrigo de gran tamaño (no le gustaba la ropa ajustada, era lo suficientemente delgado). Tenía que admitir que se veía muy raro, sumado al hecho de que no tenía hijos con él, no lo estaba ayudando.

—¡Escuche! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Lo juro! ¡No soy un pervertido! —trató de explicar, sin poder ahogar los gritos agitados de la mujer—. ¡No soy un exhibicionista! ¡Estoy vestido! ¡Juro que no soy un pervertido! —y así, Eunhyuk procedió a hacer la segunda cosa más tonta que había hecho en su vida (la primera, elegir quedarse), y comenzó a abrir su abrigo, esperando revelar su forma vestida desde abajo.

Eunhyuk solo había visto turbas en las películas y pensó en el momento presente, eran mucho más aterradoras en persona. Rostros de diferentes edades, máscaras y pintura facial, representaciones de héroes, monstruos y princesas por igual, se reunieron para juzgarlo en la noche oscura de la calle suburbana mal llamada, Cordialidad.

Cuando se hizo el primer contacto, Eunhyuk pensó que estaba perdido. El impacto lo dejó aturdido y confundido. Se palpó la frente, temiendo lo peor, pero cuando sus manos volvieron vacías de sangre se sorprendió. Con su mente trabajando horas extras, buscó a su asaltante y el arma de su elección. Fue entonces cuando lo vio; un niño pequeño, de poco más de 6 años, con más sonrisa que cara y un puñado de caramelos duros. ¿Caramelo de azúcar con mantequilla?

Casi de inmediato, otros siguieron su ejemplo y diferentes dulces fueron arrojados a su persona. El ataque fue brutal, los caramelos duros fueron los peores y cuando Eunhyuk finalmente logró recuperar sus sentidos, lo evadió. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a unas pocas cuadras oscuras y despobladas. Las abuelas y los niños solo podían correr muy rápido durante tanto tiempo. Por suerte para él, los adolescentes pensaron que la situación era más divertida que eso, y eligieron seguir siendo espectadores en toda la debacle.

Por eso odiaba Halloween. Era como si todos bebieran una generosa taza de locos antes de salir por la noche.

Contando a sus estrellas de la suerte que la policía no estaba involucrada, decidió deshacerse del abrigo y se lo puso bajo el brazo, junto con el sombrero. En caso de que la policía apareciera, no necesitaba darles _otra_ razón para reírse de él.

En su apuro por escapar, se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido en la dirección equivocada y, de hecho, se alejaba de su oficina, no hacia ahí. A la mierda las estrellas, la suerte no tuvo nada que ver con esta noche.

Luchando por liberar unos cuantos dulces que fueron tomados como rehenes por el bolsillo de su abrigo, se tragó un pequeño chocolate, no tuvo más remedio que regresar tomando un desvío con la esperanza de evitar la zona de peligro. Se encontró en una parte del vecindario en el que nunca antes había estado. No estaba perdido ni nada, su entorno no era familiar, pero con los recuerdos de la turba de dulces que le cruzaban la cabeza, estaba un poco nervioso. Fue entonces cuando alguien eligió empujarlo por la espalda.

Eunhyuk jadeó ante el pequeño toque en su hombro, más que un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento poco policial. Era solo que no había escuchado ni visto nada. ¿De dónde vino la persona?

—Lo siento —dijo el extraño, con las manos en alto en señal de rendición—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Solo esperaba que pudieras ayudarme.

—Um... —Eunhyuk miró al hombre, más que un poco molesto. Mientras estaba aterrorizado por estar completamente vestido, este hombre caminaba por las calles en ropa interior y, aparentemente, a nadie le importaba menos. Aunque parecía que el hombre podría haber sido un modelo de Calvin Klein, todavía era muy injusto—. Te estás perdiendo algunas cosas, amigo.

—Lo sé. Estoy bastante avergonzado. Es solo que no tengo ni idea de dónde estoy ni de dónde vengo. ¿Si me prestas tu teléfono o llamas a la policía...? Estoy bastante seguro de que fui secuestrado.

De pie en una acera desierta, casas oscuras llenas de familias y mascotas, lo más extraño de la incómoda situación no fue el hombre desnudo, ni fue su elección de palabras. No, lo más extraño fue la inquietante calma con la que el hombre pronunció las palabras. Como si estuviera durmiendo. Normalmente una admisión como esta hubiera sido más frenética, más desesperada. Parecía más distante y más que un poco desorientado.

Eunhyuk estaba listo para decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero había algo en sus ojos, una vulnerabilidad. Contradecía su estado tranquilo. Tal vez fue un secuestro, tal vez fueron drogas, tal vez fueron ambas cosas, pero ahora estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre había pasado por algo y necesitaba ayuda.

—Sí. Aquí, toma esto —dijo Eunhyuk, ofreciéndole al hombre su abrigo después de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo. Pensó que era la mejor solución, considerando que estaba desnudo; en caso de que alguien mirara por la ventana, no quería que obtuvieran dos pervertidos por el precio de uno, excepto cuando su abrigo cayó rápidamente al suelo, pensó en otra posibilidad.

Finalizó su llamada antes de que pudiera presionar enviar, volvió a mirar al hombre aturdido. Sin embargo, no tuvo su atención, el hombre simplemente miró la prenda de vestir ahora desparramada a sus pies, su mano todavía haciendo como si la agarrara. —Yo... yo —trató de explicar, pero Eunhyuk pensó que ya tenía una buena idea.

Pasando su propia mano a través de los dedos extendidos del otro, sin sentir nada ante el supuesto toque sino la niebla de la noche, llegó a la conclusión de que en realidad estaba en lo correcto. —Creo que el secuestro es la menor de tus preocupaciones amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —el hombre trató de preguntar, mirando sus propios dedos con asombro.

Eunhyuk se inclinó para recuperar su abrigo, sacudiendo el polvo de sus pliegues antes de dirigirse a la pobre alma. —Lamento ser quien te diga esto pero... estás muerto.


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

_Sus músculos se tensaron bajo su peso cuando se levantó sobre una rodilla. Tenía poco o ningún control sobre sus acciones mientras trabajaba en un instinto tan primitivo, tan inherente, tan profundamente arraigado que incluso él mismo no lo sabía. Si hubiera sabido que sería así, al final, no habría dudado. No habría perdido tanto tiempo. Si no se hubiera dado por vencido antes, no lo hubiera dejado ir como todos le pidieron, como todos le dijeron, tal vez entonces todo esto podría haberse evitado. Quizás entonces estaría a salvo. Debería haberse esforzado más._

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 6:43pm**

Eunhyuk estudió al fantasma ridículamente atractivo frente a él, sus rasgos cambiaron de un estado desconcertado a otro mientras lidiaba con la nueva información.

Esta no era la primera vez que tenía que decirle a un fantasma que estaba muerto, y dudaba que fuera la última. La mayoría lo descubrió eventualmente y generalmente por su cuenta. No fue demasiado difícil cuando todos a los que se encontraron los ignoraron y todo lo que intentaron tocar no se vio afectado. Una eternidad de aislamiento era un triste estado de relación y uno que Eunhyuk no envidiaba.

La vida había jodido a este chico a su lado y el tonto debería haber cruzado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Cuando alguien muere, casi de inmediato aparece una puerta, suspendida por nada más que enraizada en algún lugar entre nuestro mundo y el de ellos. Era diferente para todos, Eunhyuk había visto lo suficiente como para saber eso ahora, y lo que apareció en el otro lado era milagroso. No era filósofo, por lo que no podía decir si lo que vio a través de sus puertas era el paraíso, el infierno o simplemente una parada en el camino, pero estaba destinado a ser visitado. La puerta era una invitación personal, llamándolos desde el otro lado, pero había una fecha límite, y la puerta no permanecía abierta por mucho tiempo.

Podía recordar la primera vez que vio pasar a alguien.

Después de una persecución agotadora, él y su compañero Jungsu arrinconaron al asaltante en el baño de un tercer piso. Fue buscado por el asesinato de una joven y sospechoso por la muerte de otros tres. El delincuente les apuntó con un arma, por lo que Jungsu disparó. Con el objetivo de desarmarlo, en el calor del momento en que la bala entró baja, evitando el hombro y perforando el corazón, la muerte llegó rápidamente. Una puerta de metal gruesa y oxidada, abollada por el abuso, apareció en segundos. No había nada más que negrura visible en el otro lado, un vacío de nada y Eunhyuk vio con horror cómo el alma del hombre fue arrancada de su cuerpo y succionó a través del marco de metal.

Sucedió tan rápido, el momento antes de que comenzara y ni una semana después de que volviera al trabajo. También fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que era todo menos normal. Hasta el día de hoy, no puede decidir cuál es peor; el espeluznante silencio de la vasta oscuridad después de tragarse el grito del alma condenada que lo atravesaba, o el golpe fatalista del pesado metal mientras se sacudía en su marco. La idea de cualquiera eran suficiente para enviarle escalofríos por su columna.

Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que no todas las almas se iban tan repentinamente, tan violentamente. Para la mayoría, cuando aparecía la puerta y vieron lo que había al otro lado, se sintieron atraídos, como un faro. Poco se pensó antes de aceptar su destino, pasando por la puerta de bienvenida (no hay dos iguales) antes de que desapareciera. Pero siempre había esas pocas almas...

Nunca pudo entender por qué alguien decidió quedarse atrás. En cierto modo tuvieron suerte: tenían una opción cuando otros no, pero Eunhyuk sabía que cuando se le acababa el tiempo y se abría la puerta, estaba cruzando ese umbral sin dudarlo un momento. La vida simplemente no era tan genial; facturas sin pagar, ex novias, ex novios, malentendidos y tortugas perdidas no fueron suficientes para mantenerlo aquí.

—¿No viste tu puerta abierta? —Eunhyuk preguntó, refiriéndose al umbral al que los recién muertos cruzaban. No es que importara ahora. No volvería a aparecer hasta que estuviera listo para eso. Cualquiera sea la razón por la que todavía estaba aquí, era lo suficientemente importante como para querer quedarse atrás, y Eunhyuk lo ayudaría a resolverlo... por el precio correcto.

El fantasma no le hizo caso mientras seguía mirando sus dedos con consternación.

—¿Oye amigo? —preguntó, agitando su mano frente a la cara del otro, tratando de llamar su atención—. Oye, amigo. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Hmm? Dime qué te pasó y veré qué puedo hacer, ¿sí? ¿Qué dices?

—Donghae.

Era tan bajo, tan suave que apenas era un susurro y Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado bien. ¿Una localización? ¿Su cuerpo fue arrojado al mar? Seguramente habría estado en peor estado. No todos los fantasmas mostraron signos de abuso físico, pero la mayoría sí, especialmente poco después de su muerte, una muerte violenta. Sin embargo, este chico no parecía estar relacionado con el agua. Su piel incluso tenía un bronceado saludable.

—¿Eh? — preguntó Eunhyuk con su acostumbrada elegancia.

—Donghae —dijo, su voz aún baja pero clara—. Mi nombre es Donghae.

—Oh, claro, Donghae —dijo, golpeándose la frente con vergüenza—. Por supuesto que es un nombre. Soy Eunhyuk. Te daría la mano pero...

—¿Estoy muerto? —Donghae preguntó, su voz tranquila de nuevo, la pregunta apenas se registraba.

Eunhyuk finalmente se permitió mirar al chico, tratando de ver más allá del físico tonificado y la ropa interior, optando por mirarlo a los ojos. La expresión de Donghae era suave, con más que un toque de tristeza. Si Eunhyuk no fuera un profesional experimentado, hombre y, por lo tanto, careciera de la cantidad de estrógeno necesaria para llorar fácilmente, habría llorado como una mujer embarazada: esos ojos podrían darles una oportunidad a los cachorros del refugio de animales.

—Me temo que sí. Te perdiste tu salida, pero no es el fin del mundo. Puedo ayudarte a cruzar. Solo dime por qué sigues aquí. ¿Ex novia, multas de estacionamiento sin pagar? ¿Asesinato? ¿Confesiones secretas? —dijo, haciendo una lista de varias razones generales de por qué uno generalmente elegía quedarse.

—¿Asesinato? —Donghae preguntó, sin aliento... bueno...—. ¿Crees que fui asesinado?

—Tal vez —respondió, sin saber cómo hacerlo. Todos los fantasmas que Eunhyuk había encontrado siempre sabían si fueron asesinados o no. No buscarían la necesidad de justicia o venganza si no lo hicieran. Aunque no recordaban todos los detalles, generalmente recordaban lo suficiente como para saber que encontraron su muerte por juego sucio. Si hubiera sido asesinado y sintiera la necesidad de quedarse atrás por eso, lo sabría y como no lo hizo...

Sintiendo la necesidad de seguir moviéndose, no queriendo parecer una persona loca, hablando solo en medio de un barrio residencial (Halloween o no), hizo un gesto hacia la calle y comenzó a caminar. Donghae entendió la indirecta y se colocó a su lado. —Aunque —dijo, reanudando su conversación—, si fueras asesinado, probablemente tengas una buena idea de que lo fuiste. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas antes de aparecer aquí?

Donghae se llevó una mano a la boca, mordisqueando su índice mientras pensaba en su respuesta, sus pies pisaban silenciosamente el cemento. —No sé... —comenzó a decir antes de que su cuerpo se estremeciera visiblemente. Definitivamente había algo que no le estaba diciendo. Algo que estaba omitiendo voluntariamente o algo que no quería recordar—. Solo tengo sueño, como todo el tiempo. Todavía me siento con sueño, pero no como el sueño habitual. Quizás aturdido es una mejor palabra. Siento que me despertaron demasiado pronto o algo así. ¿Podría ser esto un sueño? No me siento muerto.

Eunhyuk ignoró la pregunta por ahora, sabiendo que la negación era normal en una situación como esta, pero también sabiendo que no ayudaría en nada. Eligió una táctica diferente en su lugar. —¿Donghae?

Dicho hombre lo miró, levantando una ceja en cuestión.

—¿Por qué solo usas ropa interior? ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Sueles dormir así?

—No. No, no lo hago. Ni siquiera uso ropa interior.

Fue el turno de Eunhyuk de levantar una ceja inquisitiva. —¿De verdad?

Aturdido, Donghae retrocedió, sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras tropezaba con sus palabras. —Lo siento, solo quise decir que generalmente duermo en mis bóxers y un camiseta. No estoy desnudo ni nada. Yo no... quiero decir... no. A veces uso pantalones de franela si hace frío. No es que... Uh... Solo los uso cuando estoy trabajando —Eunhyuk no tenía idea de que los fantasmas podían sonrojarse, hasta ahora. Fue más reacción de la que había visto en el aturdido fantasma. También fue el más largo que se había quedado en un tema.

Ahora estaban llegando a alguna parte. —¿Trabajo? ¿Usas ropa interior diferente en el trabajo? ¿Dónde trabajas?

Si Eunhyuk pensó que Donghae estaba nervioso antes, estaba equivocado. Donghae no solo luchó por su redacción, sino que sus brazos, cara y cuerpo parecían reaccionar como alérgicos a su pregunta antes de dejar de caminar y hablar por completo.

—Oye amigo...

—Donghae.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte Donghae.

—Necesito hablar con mi amigo. Él puede ayudarme.

—No funciona exactamente así. No todos pueden verte, ¿sabes? Estás muerto, ¿recuerdas? Pregúntate esto: ¿cuántas personas viste caminando antes de morir?

Eunhyuk observó cómo el hombre inclinaba la cabeza confundido, como un perro que no entiende una orden. —Si estoy muerto, ¿por qué puedes verme? Creo que te equivocas. Necesito hablar con mi amigo. Él puede ayudarme —estaba empezando a sonar como un lema.

—Escucha, soy diferente. Soy único —trató de explicar—. Uno entre un millón. Una excepción a la regla.

Los ojos de Donghae se abrieron. —¿Como un superhéroe?

—Uh, sí. Supongo. Excepto que solo veo gente muerta.

—¿Por qué? —Donghae preguntó. Era casi como un niño, sus preguntas directas, su razonamiento simple.

—Bueno, cuando estaban dando superpoderes en el ayuntamiento, este era el único que quedaba —bromeó Eunhyuk, no queriendo meterse en su complicado pasado. La respuesta honesta fue que no lo sabía. Claro, tenía una bala en la cabeza, pero no podía decir si esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba hablando con personas muertas y (lo que es más importante) escuchándolas responder. Tal vez fue la bala, tal vez fue la muerte lo que lo hizo (una bala en la cabeza no es cosa de risa), tal vez fue una combinación de ambos o tal vez simplemente desencadenaron algo en él que siempre estuvo allí.

Donghae lo miró divertido, una leve sonrisa trazó sus labios. Casi como si estuviera tratando de decidir si estaba diciendo la verdad o no... o tal vez solo estaba tratando de decidir si la broma era divertida. De cualquier manera, la mirada fue suficiente para conquistarlo, fue suficiente para que Eunhyuk quisiera ayudarlo. Donghae le recordó a un cordero perdido, un alma inocente en boxer ajustado de Armani.

—Escucha, no importa cómo o por qué. Lo único que importa es que puedo ayudarte, pero tú también tienes que ayudarme un poco. ¿Dime dónde trabajaste? Quizás sepan algo, porque cuanto más tiempo espera, más difícil será descubrir qué te sucedió.

Donghae sacudió la cabeza, —No pasó nada. Estoy soñando, eso es todo —miró a Eunhyuk con compasión, como si fuera él quien no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Tiró un poco de su corazón. El pobre tonto no estaba listo para enfrentar los hechos—. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero realmente solo necesito encontrar a mi amigo primero. Probablemente esté preocupado por...

Eunhyuk miró el espacio vacío que solía contener el espíritu de Donghae. Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves. Fue una decepción, ganar y luego perder a un cliente potencial tan rápido (sin mencionar que era agradable a la vista), pero probablemente fue para mejor. Donghae parecía inestable, muy parecido a Jongwoon, y era difícil obtener una respuesta directa de cualquiera de ellos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía ayudar a alguien que no sabía que tenía un problema?

Jodido Halloween. Incluso los fantasmas estaban locos, sexy, pero locos.

* * *

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 7:25pm**

De vuelta en su casa/oficina, Eunhyuk estaba aburrido de su mente. Sus especiales de Halloween no comenzaron hasta las 8 p.m. y los programas de juegos no fueron suficientes. Aunque tenía listo su soju, beber sin causa era simplemente patético. Fue llamado un juego de beber por una razón. Se suponía que era divertido. Tal vez Kyuhyun tenía razón, debería encontrar una fiesta para ir. El único problema era que no conocía a nadie que hiciera una. Le quedaba un amigo de la policía, Youngwoon y él estaba trabajando esta noche. Entonces, no tenía amigos, ni tenía un disfraz y los eventos anteriores le desaconsejaron contra el que se atrevió a pensar.

Lo que llevó a su mente patética y solitaria a pensar en Donghae. Era una pena que alguien tan hermoso tuviera que morir. El mundo estaba lleno de gente fea y horrible, pero los asesinos siempre se sentían atraídos por los bonitos, los inocentes. No había pasado mucho tiempo con el fantasma, pero conociéndolo por los pocos minutos que lo hizo, sabía que Donghae era lo que uno describía como ingenuo. ¿Quién más tocaría a un extraño total en su hombro usando nada más que su ropa interior, esperando nada más que ayuda a cambio?

Donghae, en nada más que su bóxer ajustado que lo rodeaba y lo moldeaba en todos los lugares correctos. Su cuerpo era musculoso pero no demasiado, delgado pero grueso al mismo tiempo. Tenía el tipo de cuerpo que te hacía querer agarrarte y nunca soltarte. Su voz era suave y profunda, con solo un toque de acento. ¿A quién no le gustaba un chico con acento? Y esos ojos, eran más inquietantes que su cuerpo fantasmal.

Suspiró, acurrucándose más en el sofá. Se perdió esta parte de ser normal. Tener una relación con alguien era casi imposible para él. Lo último que necesitaba era a Kyuhyun u otro fantasma necesitado que aparecía en medio de una cena romántica, una sala de cine tranquila o (Dios no lo quiera) el sexo. ¿Cómo iba a explicar a sus amigos invisibles? La gente pensaba que estaba loco y que era comprensible. ¿Cuántas veces fue sorprendido hablando consigo mismo en el supermercado, el autobús o el metro? Solo los locos se sentían atraídos por los locos y él no necesitaba más de esa mierda. El amor era para los ciegos y había poco que Eunhyuk no pudiera ver.

Pero Donghae, ahora hay un fantasma que no le importaría que apareciera de vez en cuando. Le daría la bienvenida con gusto, sin importar dónde decidiera presentarse. A pesar de que estaba un poco loco, todavía era agradable de ver. Sintiendo un viejo revuelo familiar en su pantalón al pensar en él, Eunhyuk podía pensar en peores formas de pasar el tiempo.

El programa de juegos se jugó en el fondo, los sonidos y los colores se silenciaron en su aturdimiento de ensueño mientras deslizaba su mano debajo de la pesada mezclilla para despertar por completo a la bestia dormida de abajo. Los pensamientos sobre Donghae invadieron su mente al imaginarse al hombre desnudo mientras acariciaba su músculo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara de pie frente al inodoro en el baño, con los ojos cerrados, sacudiéndose a sí mismo con imaginaciones sensuales de todas las cosas de Donghae; cómo se sentiría que se retorciera debajo de él, tocarlo, sentirlo... algo que _solo se_ podía imaginar.

Cada movimiento de su muñeca lo acercaba a su clímax. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hecho esto, tanto tiempo desde que se atrevió a pensar en otro de esa manera. Kyuhyun había sido una interrupción grosera la última vez, pero esta vez no. Esta vez estaba demasiado lejos para preocuparse. No podía parar si cada fantasma con el que alguna vez había estado en contacto decidía aparecer frente a él en ese momento.

Sus nervios se juntaron y el hormigueo se convirtió en puñaladas de placer cuando una ola de calor se extendió desde su ingle por todo su cuerpo y disparó su semilla al recipiente lleno de agua. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción, que pudo haber sonado o no como el nombre de Donghae, mientras se inclinaba sobre la taza del inodoro, orgulloso de su reciente éxito.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Eunhyuk se giró ante la voz inesperada. Un conjunto familiar de mejillas, vestido solo con un bóxer ajustado negro, se movía frenéticamente mientras el dueño tiraba de la cerradura de la puerta del baño. —Lo siento, lo siento mucho. No tenía idea. Nunca lo habría hecho si hubiera tenido control sobre algo de esto... ¡Oh, Dios! ¡¿Cómo abres esta estúpida puerta?! —Donghae exclamó, mientras la perilla traqueteaba en el marco.

Eunhyuk, finalmente saliendo de su vergonzosa sorpresa, tanteo su pene antes de finalmente poder meterlo de nuevo en sus pantalones. —No. No. No tienes que disculparte. Uh, espera —con la cara más roja que un tomate, descargó el inodoro y se lavó las manos rápidamente en el lavabo antes de usar su cadera para empujar suavemente el cuerpo de Donghae para abrirle la puerta.

Donghae perdió poco tiempo cuando salió corriendo del pequeño baño y no dejó de caminar hasta que estuvo en el medio de la oficina, hablándole sin darse la vuelta. —No sabía que iba a aparecer aquí. Parece que no puedo controlarlo. Solo pienso en alguien y luego estoy allí. Vi tu... Jesús, nunca habría hecho eso a propósito. Lo juro. Lo siento mucho. Dios, estoy tan avergonzado.

—¿ _Estás_ avergonzado? Dime de nuevo, ¿cuál de nosotros fue atrapado con su pene afuera? —Eunhyuk preguntó, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo—. Deja de disculparte, de verdad. Sucede, más a menudo de lo que piensas. Supongo que es un peligro para el trabajo —mencionó, antes de recordar algo que Donghae acababa de decir.

—Espera, ¿pensaste en mí?

Donghae se dio la vuelta tímidamente, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa insegura. Fue encantador. —Pensé en ti... porque tenías razón. Sungmin no puede verme. También intenté de todo. Incluso me las arreglé para sacar algunas cosas de los estantes, pero eso solo logró asustarlo. Creo que tienes razón. Ya no creo que esté soñando, es demasiado vívido, así que creo... creo que podría estar muerto. Pero, si estoy muerto, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

—¿Sungmin? —fue desvergonzado, retomar el nombre masculino, especialmente después de que Donghae finalmente admitiera que estaba muerto y todo. No sabía por qué le importaba. El chico estaba muerto y no era importante que este chico Sungmin y él fueran un tema, pero...

—Sungmin es el compañero de cuarto que mencioné antes. Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, debo decir. Mudarse a la ciudad ha sido difícil, pero lo ha hecho mucho más fácil.

Eunhyuk notó que Donghae parecía más concentrado esta vez, menos confundido que su última conversación. Era como cuanto más incómoda era la situación, más coherente era. Era extraño, pero ridículamente lindo. —¿Has estado en la ciudad por mucho tiempo?

—No. No mucho. Un poco menos de un año. Sungmin me ayudó a encontrar un trabajo mientras estoy aquí. Soy un estudiante a tiempo parcial en la universidad local —divulgó, haciendo una pausa antes de continuar—. Estás pensando que soy un poco mayor para la universidad, ¿verdad?

Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de cómo Donghae sabría lo que estaba pensando. No fue por mirar, eso es seguro, ya que su mano aún protegía sus ojos.

—Sé que soy un poco mayor. Veintiséis no es exactamente la edad universitaria, pero nunca es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

—No. No estaba pensando eso en absoluto. Creo que la educación es importante, no importa la edad y no es como si parecieras viejo o algo así. Te ves...

 _Perfecto,_ estaba a punto de decir perfecto, pero al ver a Donghae en el medio de su oficina, con la cara roja, su mano aún protegiéndose los ojos mientras hablaba, lo pensó mejor. —Donghae. No tienes que taparte los ojos. No es que solo esté aquí de pie con mi pene afuera. No soy un pervertido completo, ya sabes.

Él se quitó la mano de la cara pero mantuvo los ojos en el suelo mientras comenzaba otra maratón de disculpas. —No. Por supuesto que no. Lo siento. No debería haber hecho, lo que haces en tu propio baño, eres un hombre adulto y puedes tocarlo... Uh... en el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo, yo debería haber... lo siento mucho. No quería interrumpir y, um...

¿Interrumpir?

—Espera. Pensé... —Eunhyuk pensaba que acababa de aparecer al final, lo cual era bastante malo, pero ahora parecía ser mucho peor—. ¿Exactamente cuánto viste?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Donghae agitó los brazos frente a él en firme negación cuando dijo, —No vi mucho. Quiero decir, vi pero yo... Oh Dios. Lo siento mucho. No fue más que un minuto... o dos.

—¿Me estuviste viendo masturbarme por un minuto o dos? ¡No estuve _allí_ por más de un minuto o dos! —no sabía qué decir a continuación, por lo que hizo lo que cualquier hombre normal haría en una situación como esta; fingió que no podía importarle menos—. ¿Sabes qué? Es genial. Espero que al menos te haya gustado.

—¡¿Qué?! No. No, quiero decir... Uh... no es que no lo haya hecho. No es que lo haya hecho... estaba bien, um... yo... Tu um... grande... —el balbuceo de Donghae se desvaneció en ese punto, y en el confuso desorden extraño que Donghae llamó palabras, distinguió una de interés antes de que se alejaran por completo.

—¿Grande?

A estas alturas, los ojos de Donghae estaban sobre una mancha de agua en el techo mientras evitaba su mirada, su rostro adquiría un tono rojo permanente, pero ante la mención de grande, los vio parpadear más de una vez hasta su entrepierna. Por su estado agotado, hubieras pensado que fue él quien fue atrapado con el pantalón abajo. Le gustaba verlo así, todo intranquilo, como un adolescente. Era un contraste con la fachada varonil frente a él. Era mucho mejor que el estupor inducido por las drogas en el que parecía estar antes.

—Yo solo... no lo hice... lo siento —murmuró Donghae, con los ojos ahora mirando al suelo. Eunhyuk decidió dejarlo libre.

—Está bien, deja de disculparte. Solo estoy bromeando. Solo olvídalo. Soy un hombre y los hombres hacen estas cosas. Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste... esto... eso... eso antes y es natural y nada de qué avergonzarse, así que... ¿cuál es la dirección?

—¿Umm que? —preguntó Donghae, sus ojos finalmente se encontraron con los suyos, solo para mostrar confusión por el repentino cambio de tema, o tal vez había vuelto a su antiguo "aturdimiento y confusión".

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Dónde está su departamento? Te ayudaré a hablar con él si quieres. Podemos averiguar, juntos, lo que te pasó. Averiguar por qué te quedaste, si quieres. Parecías bastante desesperado por hablar con él.

—Oh. Sí, mi amigo —dijo Donghae, rascándose la cabeza mientras miraba alrededor de la pequeña oficina antes de avanzar hacia el escritorio. Agarrando un bolígrafo, garabateó una dirección en el cuaderno. Una vez que terminó, arrancó el papel, cerrando la distancia entre ellos para dárselo.

—Aquí está la dirección. No está lejos de aquí. No vivimos en la mejor zona. La ciudad puede ser cara y todo. Simplemente no estoy seguro de qué decirle... ahora que estoy muerto, pero pensaré en algo. Simplemente no quiero que se preocupe —dijo antes de hacer un gesto para que le quitara el papel de las manos, pero Eunhyuk no pudo, todavía no.

—Tú... acabas de escribir la dirección.

—Sí. Todavía me siento un poco atontado y es difícil recordar cosas, pero aún puedo recordar mi dirección —explicó Donghae, con los ojos muy abiertos y tan inocentes como siempre—. Creo que estoy mejorando, por estar muerto, quiero decir, en cuanto a la memoria. Todavía no parece que esté muerto, pero ¿cómo sabría cómo se siente estar muerto? —se encogió de hombros y sonrió levemente para avanzar, como si la muerte no fuera gran cosa.

Excepto que la muerte fue una gran cosa. Era algo muy grande y las personas muertas no podían recoger bolígrafos y anotar direcciones con facilidad. Por el contrario, Kyuhyun ha estado muerto por más de un año y apenas podía tirar un archivo de un escritorio. Los pensamientos de Eunhyuk volvieron a su primer encuentro con Donghae. El toque, el toque inicial en el hombro que lo asustó tanto. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Pronto, las otras cosas que Donghae hizo y dijo durante toda la noche se enfocaron; el sonrojo, el golpeteo de la cerradura de su baño, tirando cosas de los estantes de su compañero de cuarto, el bolígrafo, el papel... incluso fue capaz de empujarlo, tocarlo. Si estaba muerto, ¿cómo estaba haciendo todo esto?

Excepto que vio cómo el abrigo pasaba por sus dedos. Él desapareció, justo delante de sus ojos. Reapareció en un baño cerrado. Si no _estaba_ muerto, ¿cómo estaba haciendo todo esto?

De repente, Donghae se llevó las manos a las sienes y su rostro hizo una mueca de dolor. —¿Eunhyuk? N-no me siento tan bien... —dijo Donghae antes de caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Doblándose, el primer instinto de Eunhyuk fue extender la mano y ayudarlo, pero cuando sus manos trataron de agarrar los brazos de Donghae, pasaron por su forma como si no estuviera allí, casi volcándolo en su esfuerzo. Sintió una ola de frío atravesar su cuerpo cuando se sumergió en Donghae. Fue impactante, como saltar a una piscina en un caluroso día de verano. Los escalofríos viajaron por sus brazos y sacudieron el resto de su cuerpo antes de que lograra levantarse, sentándose sobre sus talones.

Los ojos de Donghae se cerraron mientras luchaba por hablar, su voz afligida y rapida, —Las voces están de vuelta Eunhyuk. Haz que se detengan. Duele. Es demasiado rojo... todo está rojo. Él está regresando. Eunhyuk, ayúdame... por favor —abrió los ojos, suplicando, rogando, pero se desvanecía, como un pulso, con cada latido era un poco menos. Eunhyuk trató de llegar de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada, ni tacto, ni frío, simplemente nada. No podía hacer más que mirar cómo la cara de Donghae cambió de dolor a preocupación, antes de desaparecer por completo.

Nunca había visto eso antes, ni sintió nada tan fuerte. Los fantasmas generalmente se sentían fríos, pero no así, no lo suficientemente fríos como para impactar su sistema. Sus palabras, la mención de voces, le trajeron a la mente algo familiar, algo completamente desagradable mientras le hacía cosquillas en la memoria. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era la peor parte, y Eunhyuk se sintió perdido. Todo esto era nuevo para él. Alguien lo estaba lastimando y no sabía qué hacer, cómo ayudar, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en el suelo, vio la esperanza en forma de papel arrugado.

La dirección puede no haber sido una solución, pero fue un lugar para comenzar. Si iba a ayudar a Donghae, no podía perder el tiempo y necesitaba responder algunas preguntas. Tenía la sensación de que Donghae no era el fantasma promedio, de hecho, tenía la sensación de que Donghae no era un fantasma en absoluto. Si sus sospechas eran correctas, si Donghae todavía estaba vivo, no creía que tuviera mucho tiempo antes de que se demostrara que estaba equivocado nuevamente.


	3. Preguntas y Respuestas

_Todos los pensamientos de la otra vida no eran un consuelo para el miedo a la muerte, porque sin importar qué, la muerte era definitiva. No había una segunda oportunidad, solo arrepentimientos. Solo había aquí y ahora. Esta era su última oportunidad. Debería haberlo hecho, podría haberlo hecho, estas palabras no iban a ayudarlo ahora, de hecho, nada podría ayudarlo ahora. Estaba solo, como antes, excepto que esta vez lo sabía. Esta vez conocía a la víctima. Esta vez conocía a su enemigo. Y eso hizo toda la diferencia._

**Halloween: 31 de octubre, 8:12 pm-Casa de Sungmin/Donghae**

Eunhyuk miró con desaprobación la cara del chico de cabello húmedo. El aroma fresco de una ducha impregnaba la puerta del pequeño departamento. Adornado solo con una túnica rosa clara, Eunhyuk casi se burló de la negligencia de abrir su casa a un extraño en la noche de Halloween. Si Donghae seguía el ejemplo de este chico sobre cómo mantenerse a salvo en una gran ciudad, no es de extrañar que estuviera en problemas.

—¿Detective Lee? —anunció el chico, sorprendido. De acuerdo, tal vez no sea un completo desconocido—. ¿Cambió de opinión?

Eunhyuk tardó un momento en reconocer esa cara, y no fue otro que el que honró su oficina anteayer. El mismo chico que había estado preocupado por la desaparición de su amigo. El mismo al que le había dicho que no. Ha trabajado en muchos casos, pero es difícil no sentirse un poco impresionado por cómo las cosas siempre parecían estar conectadas. —¿ _Eres_ Sungmin?

—Sí. Mi nombre es Lee Sungmin, el mismo nombre que tenía el otro día cuando fui a hablar sobre mi compañero de cuarto desaparecido, pero luego dijo que no podía ayudarme —sus palabras no fueron rencorosas, solo un hecho, pero Eunhyuk todavía sintió la puñalada de cada una. Los arrepentimientos eran algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, pero fue la terrible realidad de su error lo que llevó a los puntos fuertes, una persona desaparecida era difícil de encontrar. Maldita sea es casi imposible—. Ya que también pareces sorprendido por mí, ¿creo que es seguro asumir que no está aquí para hablar sobre tomar mi caso?

Ahora que se había hecho la conexión, Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. No sabía qué decirle. Sus razones no eran exactamente explicativas. No podía decirle a este chico que había visto a su compañero de cuarto caminando sin nada más que en ropa interior. Las preguntas de seguimiento serían desastrosas.

Ver fantasmas hizo que su trabajo fuera más fácil para encontrar a los responsables de sus muertes, pero no era algo que anunciara. Intentó promover sus habilidades cuando comenzó como investigador privado hace un par de años, pero todo lo que consiguió fueron chiflados y trabajos de loco como clientes potenciales que no eran exactamente sinónimos de dinero. Después de renombrarse a sí mismo, los avistamientos de fantasmas se mantuvieron en secreto, lo que le asignó una clientela sensata con bolsillos más profundos y la libertad de hacer su trabajo sin juicio ni interferencia.

—¿Te importa si entro? —preguntó. Decidió que lo que fuera que iba a decir, no se podía decir por los oídos alertas de los vecinos entrometidos. Viviendas como estas estaban apiladas cerca y en alto, con apenas un espacio entre las puertas y los pisos. Los secretos eran difíciles de mantener, pero por esto valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Sungmin lo analizó un poco y finalmente decidió que no era una gran amenaza, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar por la puerta abierta. Lo que lo saludó fue un lugar que no esperaba, pero con toda honestidad, debería haberlo hecho. Kyuhyun, que parecía atrapado con la mano en el tarro de galletas, retrocedió con cautela mientras sus ojos parpadeaban entre la figura de Sungmin y el pasillo. Era toda la prueba que necesitaba para conectar los puntos: ese pequeño pervertido enfermo lo había visto ducharse.

No estaba contento con el fantasma en este momento y le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol no explotar contra él. No queriendo alarmar a su anfitrión, Eunhyuk se conformó con darle a su compañero silencioso una sacudida de desaprobación de su cabeza antes de indicarle que se quedara allí mientras seguía a Sungmin más adentro del apartamento; bien podría ser de alguna utilidad mientras estaba aquí. Iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener si iba a salvar a Donghae, y tener a Kyuhyun aquí durante el interrogatorio podría ahorrarle un tiempo valioso.

El espacio compacto era más pequeño desde adentro que desde afuera. Muebles simples desordenaron la residencia en patrones que reflejaban las ventas de garaje y artículos de segunda mano, mientras que los techos bajos y las paredes apretadas decoradas con papel tapiz de décadas de antigüedad, cada uno apretados con fuerza. Se sentía como una muñeca fuera de escala en la casa de juegos más pequeña y triste del mundo. Era una ilusión que incluso el mago más talentoso sentiría envidia.

—Apenas estoy vestido para la compañía. ¿Me disculpa un momento mientras me cambio? —las palabras fueron más una declaración que una pregunta, porque poco después de su emisión se dirigió al pasillo, presumiblemente para pasar por una de las tres puertas alojadas en el pasillo para hacer precisamente eso. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Eunhyuk se movieron hacia Kyuhyun, el fantasma pervertido. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del joven fantasma mientras daba un paso para seguir al chico ignorante, con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—¡No! —exclamó, antes de pensarlo bien. Solo sabía que no podía dejar que el chico desprevenido descubriera la mirada hambrienta de su asistente. El chico se dio vuelta con curiosidad, por lo que continuó.

—No necesita cambiarse por mi. No le tomaré mucho tiempo, de verdad, por favor no pierda el tiempo por mi. Solo tengo unas pocas preguntas que hacer, y luego debería estar fuera de tu apartamento.

Sungmin inclinó su cabeza, estudiando a Eunhyuk antes de hablar. —Supongo que pronto tendré una fiesta de Halloween y sería una pérdida de tiempo cambiarme de un atuendo a otro —Eunhyuk suspiró aliviado y le dio a Kyuhyun una mirada de advertencia antes de dirigir su atención de nuevo a Sungmin. El fantasma tuvo el descaro de parecer molesto.

Sungmin hizo un gesto hacia un sofá que parecía haber visto días mejores, tal vez todos los días en existencia, ya que su tela escocesa verde hecha jirones colgaba libremente sobre bultos montañosos. Cuando se sentó, sintió que su cuerpo se movía cuando una de sus lados se hundió más que el otro, luchando por encontrar un médium feliz. Desde su nueva perspectiva en el sofá, notó que si el apartamento no fuera tan frío e incómodo, lo habría llamado cálido y acogedor. Su oficina/apartamento no se veía tan mal en este momento. Aparentemente, las cosas podrían ser mucho, mucho peores.

—Bonito lugar —felicitó, sin olvidar que los modales lo eran todo.

—Es una mierda —corrigió el chico, su voz severa, declaración contundente—. Me doy cuenta de esto, pero no planeo vivir aquí para siempre. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo detective Lee?

El chico era una paradoja. No parecía tener más de 19 años, tal vez 20, pero habló con la madurez de alguien mucho mayor. Cuando entró en su oficina el otro día, dio la impresión de un niño perdido, delicado y frágil, alguien que necesitaba orientación y promesas superficiales de un mañana mejor, pero ahora mientras miraba al chico sentado frente a él en su pequeño departamento, se dio cuenta de que esto no podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Los contornos redondos de su rostro parecían juveniles y delicados, incluso su actitud algo gentil y cautelosa, pero sus palabras y su voz, retrataban una experiencia y una gran comprensión de lo jodido que era realmente el mundo.

—Solo llámame Eunhyuk, de verdad. Ya no soy un detective, eso se acabó, solo un investigador privado —dijo, sonriendo con cansancio ante el recordatorio.

—Bueno, entonces Eunhyuk, soy todo oídos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No dejé mi número o dirección y lo último que me dijiste fue que te llamara si aparecía un cuerpo. Entonces, ya que no te he llamado y no estás tomando mi caso, ¿por qué _estás_ aquí?

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba. —Debería ir al grano. Tengo razones para creer que tu compañero de cuarto, Donghae, está en peligro.

La expresión preocupada que nubló el rostro de Sungmin sucedió rápidamente y se llenó de angustia. —¿Que pasó?

Aquí viene la parte difícil. —Si no te importa, me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas antes de entrar en detalles. Probablemente el tiempo sea lo único que nos funcione y nos perjudique, así que debemos usarlo con prudencia, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —odiaba desviar sus preguntas, pero no tenía una respuesta fácil y lo que le dijo _era_ la verdad. Donghae puede estar vivo, pero sabía que no podría ser por mucho más tiempo.

—S-sí, por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas saber? —preguntó desesperadamente.

Eunhyuk metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo para sacar un bloc de notas, aprovechando la oportunidad para mirar a Kyuhyun, que había perdido su mirada decepcionada por algo interesante.

—¿Cuándo sospechaste exactamente que Donghae había desaparecido?

Sin perder el ritmo, Sungmin respondió. —La mañana que entré en tu oficina.

—¿Muy pronto? —Eunhyuk preguntó, más que curioso ante la extraña suposición.

—Como te dije, Donghae no iría a la farmacia sin avisarme primero. Soy un poco sobreprotector con él, lo sé, pero es muy confiado y no ha estado en la ciudad el tiempo suficiente para entender cómo algunas personas pueden ser horribles. No se da cuenta de lo guapo que es y del tipo de personas que esto puede atraer —hizo una pausa, se estiró a su derecha para tomar un cuadro de una mesita antes de entregárselo—. Este es Donghae.

La foto era de los dos, descansando junto a la piscina, con los hombros juntos mientras ambos sonrieron brillantemente a la cámara en sus trajes de baño. Habiendo tenido la oportunidad de ver a Donghae aturdido y confundido o nervioso y avergonzado, no había visto a Donghae sonreír con tanta facilidad. Era el tipo de sonrisa que podía iluminar una habitación con su brillo, el tipo que reflejaba la inocencia de los ojos abiertos del hombre que la llevaba. Lo hacía aún más atractivo y era una sonrisa que esperaba ver en persona algún día.

Kyuhyun dio el pequeño número de pasos necesarios para llegar al sofá y apiñarse sobre Eunhyuk para echar un vistazo. —Es lindo. No es tan lindo como mi Sungmin, pero no está nada mal.

Eunhyuk lo ignoró mientras continuaba mirando la belleza del hombre que se muestra en la foto.

—¿Lo _viste_ o algo así? —Kyuhyun preguntó. Eunhyuk simplemente asintió, sabiendo muy bien lo que quería decir con la inflexión en su voz, pero no fue capaz de explicar por completo la extrañeza de su encuentro anterior con Sungmin presente—. Entonces, ¿por qué le dijiste que solo estaba en peligro si estaba muerto?

La pregunta de Kyuhyun tendría que esperar.

—¿Guapo, verdad? —ofreció Sungmin, sin duda notando el tiempo que pasó estudiando y el movimiento de cabeza. Trató de devolver la foto a toda prisa, pero Sungmin protestó, empujándola de vuelta a sus brazos—. Guárdala. Te ayudará si tienes una foto, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, gracias.

—Está bien, ya sabes. No tienes que ser gay para saber cuándo un chico es atractivo. Incluso los hombres heterosexuales se han cuestionado a sí mismos cuando ven a Donghae. Hay algo sobre él que te atrae. O quieres cuidarlo, follarlo, o ambos, pero todos quieren un pedazo de él. Supongo que _algunos_ más que otros... En fin, con el tiempo, el reportarse se convirtió en un hábito. No era como si él me dijera todo lo que hizo, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Tenía su rutina habitual: la universidad, el trabajo y el hogar, pero si salía de la casa, aunque fuera brevemente o llegaba tarde, siempre me avisaba.

—Entiendo, la ciudad puede ser un lugar peligroso. Es bueno tener un amigo que te cuide —simpatizó Eunhyuk, escuchando la preocupación en la voz de Sungmin.

—Correcto. Entonces, cuando no regresó a casa después del trabajo la otra noche y no estaba en su cama a la mañana siguiente, supe que algo estaba mal. No estaba respondiendo ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes de texto y sé que tendría que estar desaparecido por un par de días antes de que la policía hiciera algo, así que fue entonces cuando fui a verte.

Eunhyuk asintió, anotando algunas notas en su libreta antes de decidir decir la siguiente pregunta. —¿Tiene novio o algún otro amigo cercano que pueda saber de su paradero?

Kyuhyun rió pero a Eunhyuk no le importaba.

—No, no hay novio. Llamé a los pocos amigos que tiene además de mí. Hablé con la gente de nuestro trabajo e incluso llamé a su mamá en Mokpo, lo cual fue difícil de hacer sin alarmarla, confía en mí, pero nadie ha visto ni oído nada de él.

—Él —comenzó Eunhyuk antes de recuperarse—. Mencionarte 'nuestro' trabajo, ¿entonces trabajan juntos?

—Sí. Trabajamos como anfitriones en un bar. Ya sabes, un trabajo simple: coqueteamos y hacemos que los clientes compren más bebidas, pero la paga es buena.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de cómo esto explica la ropa interior de diseñador. —¿Caminan en ropa interior alguna veces?

Sungmin parecía un poco desconcertado.

—Oh Dios, eso espero —Kyuhyun exhaló.

—No. ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Llevamos una camisa y corbata, con pantalones. Es algo legítimo, ya sabes. Nuestros clientes son en su mayoría mujeres, pero ocasionalmente tenemos hombres de vez en cuando. No somos desnudistas.

Eunhyuk asintió, más preocupado que antes. —¿Te importa si obtengo la dirección del bar en el que trabajas? Me gustaría preguntar por ahí. Quizás alguien vio algo. Podría haber cámaras de seguridad, y si las hay, podrían haber grabado algo.

—Um... sí, claro. Pero, como te dije, ya pregunté a todos con los que era amigable y no confiaría en las cámaras. El propietario es tacaño y estoy bastante seguro de que son principalmente para el espectáculo .

—Entiendo y aprecio el esfuerzo que hiciste, pero aún así vale la pena intentarlo. A veces solo se necesita otro par de ojos —se relajó, no queriendo molestarlo aún más. Si había una cosa que aprendió mientras trabajaba como detective, era que todos tenían secretos, y generalmente eran los más cercanos a la víctima los que menos sabían.

Sungmin se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia el mostrador de la cocina para agarrar una billetera, sacando una tarjeta antes de volver a entregársela. La tarjeta decía _Bar y Salón Bonamana_ , con una dirección, número de teléfono y el nombre Conejito.

—Es la tarjeta que les doy a mis clientes para que sepan a quién pedir la próxima vez que visiten. Todos usamos un alias. Voy con Conejito y Donghae con Aiden.

—¡Conejito! Qué lindo. Es perfecto. Mi conejito —Kyuhyun arrulló.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el espectro, agradeció a Sungmin y deslizó la tarjeta en su propia billetera. —Sin embargo, una pregunta más.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pregunta —ofreció Sungmin.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que necesites usar ropa interior negra?

—¿Ropa interior negra? —repitió Sungmin, como si las palabras supieran mal en su boca.

—Sí, más específicamente bóxer de diseño, ¿como Armani? —Eunhyuk preguntó.

—¿A dónde vas con esto jefe? Creo que estás empezando a asustar a mi conejito —señaló Kyuhyun.

La cara de Sungmin palideció. —¿Armani? ¿Por qué Armani? —preguntó antes de que sus ojos se estrecharan—. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? Y no intentes cambiar de tema nuevamente. Te atrapé haciéndolo la primera vez, pero lo dejé pasar, pensando que podrías ayudarme a encontrar a Donghae, pero ahora estás mencionando su ropa interior y...

Fue el turno de Eunhyuk de entrecerrar los ojos, no le gustaba la acusación. —¿Cómo sabes _tú_ qué tipo de ropa interior usa? —preguntó antes de pensar, dejando que sus celos estallaran.

—¡No le grites a mi conejito!

—¡Cállate Kyuhyun! —gritó de vuelta antes de darse cuenta de su segundo error.

Sungmin contempló el espacio vacío a su lado que Eunhyuk acababa de abordar, la confusión clara en su rostro antes de que sus ojos sonaran con claridad. —¡Dios mío, estás loco! —gritó, poniéndose de pie—. Eres una especie de psicópata, ¿verdad? El nombre de tu agencia también era muy extraño. Pensé que era extraño en ese momento, una buena señal tal vez, ¡pero fue solo porque estás loco! ¿Qué sabes sobre Donghae? Dime ahora, o juro que llamaré a la policía y para cuando lleguen tendrán que _arrestarme_ por homicidio involuntario.

—Esto debería ser interesante —sonrió Kyuhyun.

—Cállate —Eunhyuk mordió entre dientes.

—¡No me digas que me calle! ¡Esta es mi casa y gritaré si quiero! Ahora, ¿qué le hiciste a Donghae, hijo de puta? —Sungmin lo fulminó.

Pechos agitados se enfrentaron en una lucha por el control mientras sus dueños se miraban desde el otro lado del pequeño espacio. Le tomó más de un momento recuperar la calma nuevamente. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba de pie hasta que sintió que su trasero golpeaba el sofá otra vez, avergonzado por su falta de profesionalismo.

—No puedo decirte cómo sé lo que sé. No me creerías y puedes llamar a la policía, pero simplemente se reirán de mí. Sin embargo, puedo prometerte esto, no lastimé ni siquiera un cabello en la cabeza de Donghae. Solo estoy tratando de salvarlo.

—Discúlpame si eso no me hace sentir cálido y confuso por dentro. Necesito respuestas. Habla o voy a lastimarte —al mirar al chico enérgico, que llevaba nada más que una bata, un chico que ahora creía que era mucho mayor que 19 años, supo que decía la verdad.

—Bien —expulsó, pasándose una mano por la cabeza rubia. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para salvar esta situación, así que era hora de la verdad, aunque no estaba seguro de que necesariamente mejoraría las cosas. Sin embargo, necesitaba que Sungmin confiara en él. Él era su única pista—. Veo a gente muerta.

—¿Piensas que esto es una broma?

—Es verdad. Kyuhyun, muéstrale —dirigió, dirigiéndose a su asistente.

Kyuhyun sonrió antes de frotarse las manos como el malvado villano que era, antes de caminar hacia una estantería y golpear un libro con eficacia.

Sungmin parecía asustado mientras miraba el libro caído. —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Mi asistente, Kyuhyun. Es un fantasma.

—¿Tu asistente es un fantasma? —preguntó con incredulidad, una señal segura de que su confesión podría no haber sido la mejor opción.

—Sí —pensando que la respuesta más simple era la mejor.

—¿Estuvo aquí antes?

—Si está preguntando por la ducha, házle saber que solo llegué a tiempo para verlo entrar. Ya estaba desnudo cuando llegué aquí. Lo juro —señaló Kyuhyun, como si esto fuera un alivio para alguien. Eunhyuk puso los ojos en blanco, mostrando que no haría tal cosa.

Habiendo olvidado la admisión de Donghae de visitar a su mejor amigo solo para lograr derribar algunas cosas, utilizó la información para su ventaja. —No. No lo estaba, pero Donghae sí. Quería decirte que no te preocupes, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue sacar algunas cosas de tu estante, ya que no todos pueden ver a las personas muertas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me estás diciendo que hablaste con Donghae?

—Sí. Es por eso que te pregunté por su ropa interior. Solo llevaba bóxer negro de Armani. Dijo que solo los usaba para trabajar pero nunca dijo lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. Solo quiero ayudarlo.

—¡Esto es una locura! ¿Estás diciendo que Donghae vino a ti, solo en ropa interior?

Eunhyuk asintió.

—¿Y ves gente muerta?

Eunhyuk asintió nuevamente.

—Entonces... lo que realmente estás diciendo es... —Eunhyuk pudo ver las ruedas girando y los ojos de Sungmin se movieron de un objeto a otro mientras su mente lidiaba con la información—... ¿Es que Donghae está muerto? —Sungmin parecía sorprendido, confundido, asustado y, como resultado, estaba temblorosamente molesto.

—Sí y no —respondió, tratando de calmar la figura temblorosa—. Sí, vino a mí. Ocurre, no con frecuencia, pero a veces los fantasmas se sienten atraídos por mí. Excepto, Donghae es diferente. No estoy tan seguro de que esté muerto. En algunos aspectos es como un fantasma normal, pero en otros. .. Solo tengo la sensación de que todavía está vivo.

—No te creo —susurró—. Estoy tan harto de esto. Vete. Estoy llamando a la policía de todos modos —dijo, terminado con sus amenazas mientras se dirigía al mostrador de la cocina donde estaba su teléfono.

—Kyuhyun, convéncelo —suplicó Eunhyuk. Renunciar no era una opción. El bar era una buena pista, pero podría llevarle una eternidad haciendo preguntas, y eso solo si tenía la suerte de conseguir que alguien hablara con él. La información de seguridad también era buena, pero no era policía, por lo que obtener ese material implicaría favores que no tenía tiempo de llamar. Necesitaba que Sungmin le creyera. Si aún existía la posibilidad de que el otro supiera algo que podría ayudarlo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar.

—¿Cómo? —Kyuhyun preguntó, su voz entró en pánico.

—No lo sé, ¡pero haz algo!

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que los ojos de Kyuhyun se iluminaran y rápidamente cerró la distancia entre él y Sungmin. Eunhyuk observó con horror cómo la mano de Kyuhyun bajaba hacia el culo, agarrando una porción considerable antes de pellizcarla. Sungmin saltó, frotando su trasero, antes de mirar a Eunhyuk conmocionado. —¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No me digas que un fantasma me ha pellizcado el trasero? —Sungmin preguntó con escepticismo.

—Uh. Sí. Lo siento por eso. Está un poco enamorado de ti. Sin embargo, es inofensivo.

—¿Un fantasma enamorado? ¿De mí?

Eunhyuk asintió mientras Kyuhyun estaba de pie junto a Sungmin, sonriendo como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Haz que se mueva —ordenó Sungmin, señalando su teléfono celular sobre la encimera de Formica. Eunhyuk asintió y Kyuhyun sonrió alegremente mientras movía el teléfono sobre la superficie resbaladiza. Eunhyuk estaba seguro de que debía haber parecido mucho más impresionante sin la vista del joven fantasma dándose palmaditas en la espalda ante su triunfante actuación.

—Realmente hay un fantasma aquí, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió.

—Creo que puedo sentirlo. Hace más frío aquí —dijo, agitando la mano en el área de la ingle de Kyuhyun. El fantasma casi muere nuevamente por el "contacto".

—No puedo creer que esté creyendo esto. Creo que estoy tan loco como tú. Eso demuestra lo desesperado que estoy por ayuda, ¿sí? —expulsó, las palabras hablando más para sí mismo que para él—. ¿Qué te dijo Donghae? ¿Estaba bien? Quiero decir, sé que no estaba bien. No estarías aquí si estuviera bien pero... ¿puedes encontrarlo? —las palabras sonaban afligidas y Eunhyuk sabía que, en contra de su mejor juicio, Sungmin estaba dispuesto a creer.

—No dijo mucho, pero como dije, no creo que sea un fantasma por así decirlo —explicó Eunhyuk, haciendo una pausa mientras pensaba cómo expresar mejor sus siguientes palabras—. No quiero alarmarte, pero la amenaza es real. ¿Puedes pensar en alguien o algo remotamente sospechoso o fuera de lugar? Creo que está en peligro y si hay algo que pueda decirme que lo ayude, cualquier cosa, ya sea sobre un amigo, un ser querido o algo relacionado con el trabajo, sería útil. Llevaba la ropa interior en la que dijo que trabajaba, así que supuse que fue secuestrado en algún momento durante o después del trabajo.

Sungmin todavía estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía ver su cabeza caer sobre su pecho. —Le compré esa ropa interior —dijo, riéndose un poco por lo bajo—. El tonto pensó que podía usar sus calzoncillos debajo de los pantalones ajustados que nos hacen usar. Sin embargo, los odia. "Le gusta sentirse libre", dice, pero los usa. Uno pensaría que le estaba haciendo comer sus verduras o algo por cuánto los odia...

Dejó de hablar por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que Eunhyuk pensara que debía intervenir, y cuando Sungmin reanudó, fue con dudas. —Tenía la sensación de que tal vez algo estaba mal, pero luego lo descarté. Seguí pensando que no sería tan estúpido —dijo, más para sí mismo que para cualquier otra persona.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es Sungmin? Puedes decirme. Cualquier cosa. Cualquier información puede ayudarme a encontrarlo, especialmente porque no creo que nos quede mucho tiempo.

Sungmin se volvió para mirarlo con una expresión llena de preocupación, ojos vidriosos. —La semana pasada, lo escuché llegar tarde a casa, o temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. No volvió a casa hasta las 3 de la madrugada. Me había enviado un mensaje de texto antes, diciendo que se había quedado en la casa de un amigo después de trabajar en un proyecto de la universidad, pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué volvió a casa a las tres de la madrugada? ¿Por qué no a las 8 o 9 de la mañana, como a una hora normal? Cuando le pregunté al respecto al día siguiente, se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo acerca de no poder dormir bien. Lo dejé pasar, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

—Había estado hablando mucho con este asqueroso gerente en el trabajo, Ryeowook. Manejó algunas reservas de forma paralela. Es un lado de acoger a algunos participantes, y la mayoría no habla porque la prostitución es ilegal. Algunos de los muchachos acuden a él si necesitan dinero extra.

—¿Donghae necesitaba dinero?

—Sí. Sin embargo, ¿quién no? Donghae está asistiendo a una universidad y eso puede ser costoso. Él ya tiene algunos préstamos y aunque nos pagan bastante bien en el bar, todo suma más de lo que puede pagar.

—Los clientes que Ryeowook proporcionó, ¿eran en su mayoría mujeres también?

—No. No estos clientes. Eso es lo que lo hace peligroso. Nunca he aceptado la oferta de Ryeowook, pero conozco a algunos chicos que lo han hecho porque la paga es buena. Creo que algunos de los clientes están bien, pero la mayoría... hubo un chico, Henry, que fue maltratado bastante mal cuando lo hizo, y luego lo despidieron porque gritó demasiadas veces, debido a sus heridas. Es difícil hacer propinas con una cara jodida, ¿ya sabes?

—¿No crees que Donghae habría aceptado la oferta del gerente? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sin saber si quería que la respuesta fuera un sí o un no.

—Quiero decir que no, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Le dije a Donghae cien veces que le dijera a ese asqueroso que no. Sabía lo peligroso que era...

—Entonces, ¿se le pidió a Donghae que hiciera esto, varias veces?

—Sí. Como viste, Donghae es guapo así que muchos de nuestros clientes estaban interesados. Ryeowook, ese pequeño idiota, lo molestaba casi todas las semanas. Siempre prometía una cantidad ridícula de dinero a cambio, diciéndole que era seguro y un montón de otras tonterías —Sungmin en este punto tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su postura gritaba que estaba agitada. Estaba claro que no le gustaba un poco este chico Ryeowook.

—¿Sabes si Ryeowook está trabajando esta noche?

—Podría estarlo. No puedo estar seguro. Es un chico pequeño, puede ser difícil pasarlo por alto. Parece que no puede lastimar a una mosca, pero las apariencias pueden ser engañosas. Puedo ir contigo si lo deseas, para mostrártelo.

—No. No es necesario. Si algo es sospechoso, no quiero que te lastimes. Es mejor que te quedes fuera del asunto y vayas a la fiesta a la que estabas planeando ir, mantén las apariencias. Kyuhyun y yo revisaremos el bar, obtendremos algunas respuestas más.

—La fiesta. Casi me había olvidado... No me importaría tanto, pero es un trabajo pagado. Tengo un trabajo de cáterin en el lado donde espero un poco —Sungmin miró a su alrededor, no muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación.

—Aquí —dijo Eunhyuk, tomando una tarjeta de su billetera y entregándole su tarjeta—. Llámame si tienes alguna pregunta.

— _Investigaciones privadas 2YA2YAO*._ ¿Por qué el nombre extraño? —preguntó Sungmin, agarrando su teléfono para guardar su número.

—No sé, supongo que solo quería algo que la gente recordara.

—Bueno, tuviste éxito —se rió—. Sin embargo, deberías usar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, El Detective Fantasma —sugirió Sungmin, su rostro finalmente mostró una sonrisa—. Podría advertir a algunas personas antes de que amenacen con matarte.

Eunhyuk se rió. Kyuhyun frunció el ceño.

—Te sorprenderías de lo que querrían hacer conmigo —informó, ganándose una mirada extraña de Sungmin.

—Oye, deja de coquetear con él, es mío —se quejó Kyuhyun, replanteando su territorio.

—Cálmate Kyu. Es hora de irnos —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Se volvió hacia Sungmin antes de decir—. No dudes en llamar y no te preocupes, lo encontraremos.

—Tú también. Escribi mi celular en el reverso de la tarjeta que te di... Todavía creo que debería ir contigo —expresó Sungmin—. Me siento tan estúpido trabajando en una fiesta tonta mientras mi mejor amigo está en alguna parte, necesitando ayuda.

—Te prometo que lo mejor que puedes hacer por Donghae es actuar con normalidad. Todavía no sé lo que está pasando, pero no queremos avisar a nadie por ningún comportamiento extraño. Ir al bar sería sería demasiado arriesgado. Ve a la fiesta. Sé el mismo de siempre y si notas algo extraño, o piensas en otra cosa, simplemente llama.

—Gracias —dijo, antes de mirar detrás de él al reloj de pared—. ¡Mierda! Solo tengo unos minutos antes de tener que estar en esa estúpida fiesta. Mejor me cambio rápido —dijo antes de dirigirse a él nuevamente—. Gracias Eunhyuk. Lamento haberte amenazado con matarte antes. ¡Dile a tu asistente que dije adiós! —gritó detrás de una puerta cerrada.

Kyuhyun sonrió. —Entonces, estoy bastante seguro de que eso significa que quiere que me quede. Creo que es mejor que me quede aquí, me asegure de que llegue a la fiesta de forma segura y luego nos veremos en el bar —dijo Kyuhyun, la baba prácticamente goteando de su lengua.

—Buen intento, Sr. _'Voy a una fiesta esta noche',_ pero vendrás conmigo —ordenó Eunhyuk, bajando las escaleras.

—¡Oye! Escuchaste al hombre, él va a una fiesta. Solo estaba esperando que se preparara, eso es todo —gritó Kyuhyun.

—Lo que sea que digas pervertido, pero mientras has estado aquí espiando, tendré una noche agitada en la que te estaré contactando durante el viaje en automóvil al salón. Una vez que lleguemos allí, mira si puedes localizar a este personaje de Ryeowook. Sungmin dijo que es uno de los gerentes. No debería ser demasiado difícil.

—¿Eunhyuk?

—¿Si? —preguntó, deslizándose dentro de su auto.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por la oportunidad de pellizcar ese trasero perfecto suyo.

Eunhyuk suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ante el desvergonzado comportamiento de su compañía actual. —De nada, pervertido.

* * *

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 8:49pm-Bar y Salón Bonamana**

—Entonces, ¿estás interesado en una pequeña reunión extracurricular con uno de nuestros anfitriones masculinos?

Las uñas cuidadas golpearon con irritación el escritorio de metal cuando el hombrecillo hizo sus preguntas. El sonido de la música de baile bombardeando la pequeña y oscura oficina hizo poco para ahogar sus incesantes sonido, pero sí logró que la voz del hombrecito alcanzara un tono irritante mientras intentaba hacerse escuchar. La cara del gerente era realmente bastante dulce, con una sonrisa amable y podía ver por qué se creían las promesas de seguridad y dinero. Para Eunhyuk, sin embargo, parecía una serpiente. Recordando lo que dijo Sungmin sobre él y el peligro potencial en el que a sabiendas puso a sus empleados, hizo que las manos de Eunhyuk latieran con la necesidad de aplastar esos pequeños dedos en el cajón más cercano, silenciandolos para siempre.

—Sí —dijo, alisando los pliegues de su pantalón mientras se sentaba en el cuero suave de la silla de oficina en un intento por contener sus impulsos. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para cambiarse a un atuendo más respetable antes de embarcarse en la casa de Donghae antes. Bares así de agradables no lo habrían dejado entrar con nada más que una gabardina, con atuendo deportivo debajo. Aparte de su cabello platinado, podría haber pasado por un político respetable, bueno... un político de todos modos.

Kyuhyun se hizo a un lado, examinando las fotos que adornan las paredes. —Este chico es un verdadero rastrero, Eunhyuk. Hay algo extraño en su sonrisa. En cada foto me da escalofríos, y soy un fantasma. Siento pena por los chicos que tuvieron que tomarse estas fotos con él. Lo último que quiero es las pequeñas manos de este chico alrededor de mi cintura u hombros —Kyuhyun se estremeció ante la idea.

—Supongo que tienes a alguien en mente, de lo contrario no hubieras venido _aquí_ para satisfacer tu picazón —dijo Ryeowook, las palabras deslizándose de su lengua vil.

Eunhyuk rodó los hombros, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en el asunto. La idea de este hombre presionando a Donghae para que hiciera algo le hizo desear no ser cordial en este momento. Todavía necesitaba información de él.

—Sí, por supuesto. Estaba interesado en Aiden.

—Aiden. Sí, es una opción popular.

Esto hizo que las orejas de Eunhyuk se alzaran. —¿Una elección popular?

—No crees que él y Donghae hayan hecho algo desagradable, ¿verdad? —Kyuhyun intervino. Los puños de Eunhyuk se cerraron en desaprobación mientras trataba de ignorar lo que el fantasma estaba diciendo.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que, aunque es un modelo popular, es relativamente nuevo. No ha estado en la negocio tantas veces como algunos de nuestros otros modelos y todavía ronronea como un sueño. Ahora, ¿cuándo te gustaría llevar a Aiden a dar una vuelta? —Ryeowook preguntó con una amplia sonrisa mientras abría una agenda. Le recordó a Eunhyuk al vendedor de autos usados más delgado. Objetivar a Donghae como un vehículo usado le hizo hervir la sangre.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar los comentarios del gerente, Eunhyuk intentó captar la atención de Kyuhyun. Estornudando en un ataque de sonidos que sonaba extrañamente como el nombre de Kyu, finalmente captó la curiosidad del fantasma antes de lanzar sus ojos hacia el libro de citas que Ryeowook acababa de sacar. Tal vez Kyuhyun podría echar un vistazo y encontrar el nombre de la última persona que había solicitado a Donghae. El fantasma pareció captar la indirecta mientras se plantaba al lado del hombrecillo.

—Parece que podría estar disponible la próxima semana, después del miércoles. ¿Qué día sería mejor para ti? —Ryeowook preguntó, sonriendo y todo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada disponible antes? —Eunhyuk preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—¿Cuanto antes?

—Sí, he estado pensando en cómo se vería Donghae desnudo por mucho tiempo. Ahora que finalmente estoy haciendo esto, preferiría no tener que esperar —dijo, tratando de parecer lo más interesado posible. No tenía idea de lo que era normal decir en una situación como esta—. Realmente quiero tener sexo con él —agregó para enfatizar.

Resultó que no era la mejor opción de palabras.

Kyuhyun y Ryeowook levantaron la vista para darle miradas extrañas; Kyuhyun, una de preocupación antes de volver al libro de citas para continuar su búsqueda, mientras que Ryeowook estaba lleno de sospechas. —Usted sabe, señor, que está estrictamente prohibido dormir con los anfitriones. La prostitución es ilegal y, por lo tanto, no será tolerada.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño antes de darse cuenta de que el chico debe haber pensado que era un policía. Él nunca había hecho un trabajo encubierto y obviamente era pésimo. —Por supuesto, simplemente estaba expresando un pensamiento en voz alta. Nunca tendría sexo con él. Eso estaría mal y en contra de las reglas —afirmó, esperando que fuera suficiente para apaciguar al otro.

Ryeowook frunció el ceño una vez más antes de relajar su mirada desconfiada para hablar. —Sí, bueno, es bueno saberlo. Por supuesto, no podemos controlar lo que hacen nuestros clientes una vez que están fuera del trabajo y los chicos serán chicos —dijo con un guiño y se rió.

El guiño hizo que Eunhyuk quisiera cerrar ese ojo permanentemente, y la risita hizo que le picaran los dedos para apretarle la garganta. En cambio, se rió del hombre asqueroso y dijo, —Sí, no puedo esperar para salir con él.

Esto provocó otra risita en el hombre y fue todo lo que Eunhyuk pudo hacer para no actuar por impulso. —Entonces, ¿hay algo antes?

—Lo siento señor, pero no. Donghae está reservado toda esta semana. Como dije, es un modelo popular pero vale la pena esperar. ¿Estoy asumiendo que podrá pagar la tarifa de reserva? En caso de que cancele nos avisa a corto plazo. Tenemos bocas que alimentar —soltó otra risita inquietante ante su estúpido chiste.

Eunhyuk apretó la mandíbula con disgusto y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Por supuesto, ¿cuánto más?

—3 millones de wones. Efectivo —informó, con una sonrisa más amplia que nunca. Santo... eso era mucho dinero y le hizo preguntarse cuánto sería todo el shebang.

—Lo encontré —anunció Kyuhyun—. Parece que solo una persona tiene a Aiden, quiero decir Donghae, esta reservado para el resto de la semana. Su nombre es Zhou Mi, y solo hay un número de teléfono, junto con una nota que dice 'pagado en su totalidad'. Memoricé el número, así que somos libres de dejar este lugar en cualquier momento.

La sonrisa de Eunhyuk se amplió ante la nueva información: era una verdadera pista.

—Lo siento pero no —las palabras hicieron que la sonrisa de Ryeowook cayera significativamente. Era toda la satisfacción que Eunhyuk iba a obtener mientras observaba la cara del hombre vacilar—. Solo soy una persona bastante impulsiva. Tal vez si estoy de humor, volveré a pasar la próxima semana —dijo, levantándose de la silla, deseando nada más que salir de esa oficina y de la presencia de ese idiota antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría—. Sin embargo, gracias por tu tiempo. Feliz Halloween.

* * *

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 9:04pm-Bar & Salón Bonamana, estacionamiento**

Sentado en su destartalada carcacha, estacionado en un rincón apartado del estacionamiento, Eunhyuk inmediatamente sacó su teléfono para llamar a Youngwoon. Necesitaba una dirección en el número que Kyuhyun memorizó.

—¿Para qué es esto otra vez, Hyukjae? —Youngwoon preguntó, su voz tan alta como siempre.

—Es Eunhyuk ahora, y te dije, un caso de personas desaparecidas — _Hyukjae_ era un recuerdo para el hombre que era ahora.

—Correcto —dijo, todavía negándose a decir el nombre que tenía ahora—. ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacer eso?

—Justo ahora.

Youngwoon se rió, —Extraño tu espontaneidad, Hyukjae. Siempre me mantuviste alerta cuando trabajábamos juntos.

—Sí, sí, sí. Simplemente te pierdes todas las comidas que te invité.

—Esos también —se rió ruidosamente en el teléfono. Eunhyuk sonrió, sin cansarse de sus bromas amistosas. Youngwoon fue el único que eligió seguir siendo su amigo después de que dejó la policía (no es que le quedaran muchos para entonces) y su amistad solo se había fortalecido como resultado. Era alguien en quien confiar, y obtener verificaciones de antecedentes y rastreos e información sobre cualquier caso, consejos y... bueno, tener un amigo en la policía era útil.

—Debería tener esa dirección para ti en unos 20 minutos —ofreció Youngwoon.

—¿20? ¿Tanto tiempo?

—Es Halloween, hombre. Es una noche ocupada.

—Bien, mientras lo haces, ¿puedes revisar un poco sus antecedentes? ¿Mira si ha tenido arresto? —Eunhyuk preguntó, no queriendo perder el poco tiempo que tenía.

—No es un problema. ¿Sin embargo, te importaría informarme? —preguntó su amigo.

—No puedo en este momento, pero tan pronto como pueda amigo.

—Muy bien, lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Te volveré a llamar tan pronto como reciba la información —Youngwoon se resignó.

—Gracias Youngwoon. Te debo una.

—Ya me debes 20 —resopló su amigo por teléfono—. Solo mantente a salvo. Hay algunas locuras en Halloween.

Eunhyuk se echó a reír, sabiendo muy bien cuán verdaderas eran esas palabras mientras pronunciaba palabras tranquilizadoras antes de finalizar la llamada. Decidiendo que valía la pena intentarlo, marcó el número que Kyuhyun memorizó del libro de citas de Ryeowook. Kyuhyun rebotó impaciente en el asiento del pasajero mientras se quejaba de perderse la fiesta y ver a Sungmin disfrazado. Eunhyuk hizo todo lo posible por ignorar a su asistente mientras la llamada se dirigía directamente al correo de voz. Estaba a punto de colgar, pero fue entonces cuando la voz acentuada de un hombre (¿chino quizás?) le dio otra pista, acercándolo un paso más a encontrar a Donghae.

"Has llegado a las consultas de Zhou Mi de Amor Fati, pero no estoy disponible en este momento. Por favor, deja tu nombre y número después del pitido, seguido de un breve mensaje y te responderé tan pronto como sea necesario."

Frunciendo el ceño ante la palabra "necesario", pensando que era un reemplazo extraño para la opción más común de "posible", saltó a su teléfono para escribir el nombre de la empresa, con la esperanza de que estuviera en la lista y la dirección estuviera en el área general. Contrariamente a las desgracias anteriores de la noche, la suerte parecía estar de su lado cuando la conveniente dirección local apareció en su pantalla.

—Kyuhyun, tengo un trabajo para ti, así que deja de quejarte —dijo, antes de darle la atención que tanto deseaba en este momento—. Ve a esta dirección y averigua lo que puedas. Dudo que él esté allí, es tarde, pero busca alguna pista sobre su paradero o cualquier cosa relacionada con Donghae. Iré en auto, te veré allí.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que fisgonee? —Kyuhyun preguntó, su voz llena de travesura y malicia.

—Sí, ¿no estaba claro? Es mucho más fácil para ti hacerlo que yo, ya que eres invisible y todo. Espero que encuentres algo que podamos usar. Si no, Youngwoon debería tener el rastro para mí para entonces, posiblemente una dirección de casa. De cualquier manera, es bueno tener una ventaja, así que se rápido. Donghae está en problemas en algún lugar, y el tiempo es esencial.

—Creo que me gustan estos casos de personas desaparecidas. Todo el aspecto de "quedarse sin tiempo" trae un nuevo nivel de emoción que no se siente con los muertos —dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Eunhyuk lo habría abofeteado, si fuera posible, por tratar esto como un juego, pero si eso fue lo que hizo que Kyuhyun se entusiasmara por ayudar, entonces que así sea.

De nuevo por su cuenta, giró la llave de contacto y el viejo y carcacha cobró vida. Apoyando la mano en el respaldo del asiento del pasajero, estiró el cuello para tener una mejor vista y no retrocedió en nada en el estacionamiento oscuro, ya que lo que vio casi lo hizo chocar de todos modos.

~•~

***asianfanfics tiene la función de poner el nombre del usuario en el fic de la cuenta que lo esta leyendo (a que es genial para los famosos fics de rayitas xD) y bueno elegí 2YA2YAO 😸  
**


	4. Recordatorios Mortales

_Era Donghae. Donghae lo necesitaba. Donghae no tenía a nadie más que él y Eunhyuk lucharían hasta que no le quedara nada antes de darse por vencido. No podía salvarlos a todos. Ni siquiera podía proteger a su familia, pero no iba a dejar que volviera a suceder. Había llegado tan lejos y saber que su salvación estaba en la otra habitación era suficiente para mantenerlo centrado. Puede estar loco, y tal vez nada de esto era real, pero como todas las pesadillas, solo tienes que luchar hasta que finalmente te despiertes._

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 9:09pm-Bonamana Bar & Salón, estacionamiento**

Los dedos de Eunhyuk se clavaron en la tela aterciopelada del reposacabezas, desgastados por años de abuso, solo para afianzarse a la realidad.

—¿Kibum? —no pudo haber sido mucho más que un susurro, y ni siquiera sabía si realmente había hecho la pregunta hasta que la cara de su primo le devolvió la sonrisa en reconocimiento. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que sus ojos no lo engañaban.

—Hola primo —el chico le devolvió la sonrisa—. Mucho tiempo sin verte.

—Estás muerto —dijo Eunhyuk, como si se convenciera no solo a sí mismo, sino también a Kibum.

—Lo estoy —confirmó Kibum con un ligero gesto de sus labios.

—Han pasado dos años. ¿Por qué ahora? —dijo Eunhyuk, con la voz quebrada.

—No lo sé. ¿Me lo dices? —Kibum se rió entre dientes, como si no le importara el mundo—. Tienes razón, estoy muerto pero no soy un fantasma. ¿Crees que si _fuera_ un fantasma, podría haberme alejado de mi primo favorito todos estos años?

Eunhyuk parpadeó, antes de volver a parpadear y finalmente ceder para frotarse los ojos y cerrarlos de nuevo antes de que finalmente comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo; la aparición no iba a desaparecer.

—¿Estás en mi cabeza? —Eunhyuk preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Lo estoy, pero ¿no es todo en realidad? —su primo se tocó la cabeza con un dedo, expresando el punto.

Una cosa era ver fantasmas, pero otra muy distinta era estar completamente loco. Kibum murió hace dos años, y hasta donde Eunhyuk sabía, cruzó. Kibum no era un fantasma, sino simplemente un producto de su imaginación, un producto que actualmente residía en el asiento trasero de su Chevy Nova de 1964.

—Estoy loco —manifestó Eunhyuk, expresando su miedo.

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Estás bajo mucho estrés. Es Halloween y nunca te han gustado tanto las vacaciones y estoy seguro de que mi muerte no ayudó en nada. Estoy aquí por una razón, así que hablemos, ¿sí?

Eunhyuk asintió, jugando con su fantasía o pesadilla, aún no estaba seguro de cuál.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Kibum.

—Por supuesto. Te ves bien. Quiero decir, te ves igual —agregó Eunhyuk, no muy seguro de por qué sentía la necesidad de decir eso. Fantasma o no, no importaba, Kibum nunca iba a envejecer.

—Sí, bueno... qué puedo decir, la muerte ha sido buena para mí. Tú, por otro lado, pareces una mierda —se burló.

—No me lo recuerdes —dijo, con gusto asumiendo su papel en sus bromas familiares, pero la punzada que sentía en su pecho se ofreció como una razón para la aparición de Kibum.

—Oye Kibum —agregó, apagando el motor—. Lo siento, no pude salvarte.

—Oye, lo siento, tuve que morir —el joven se encogió de hombros, como si fuera agua debajo del puente—. Lo sabes, no te culpo, ¿verdad?

—No tienes que hacerlo. Me culpo a mí mismo —eso era obvio. Su culpa era tan grave, su mente sintió la necesidad de crear algo como esto, solo para soportar la carga.

—Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Sé que lo hiciste —dijo su primo.

—¿De verdad? —Eunhyuk preguntó, incrédulo. —¿Cómo sabrías lo que hice o no hice? Estás muerto, ¿recuerdas? Ya no existes. ¿Cómo puedes saber algo sobre eso?

—Porque te conozco —dijo Kibum, sin una pizca de duda—. Eres Hyukjae, el primo al que siempre he admirado.

—Sí, bueno... ahora es Eunhyuk.

Kibum tarareó, —Me gusta eso. Te hace parecer un poco como un superhéroe. Es eso lo que haces ahora, intenta salvar a todas las almas indefensas y perdidas, ¿culpándote a ti mismo cuando uno de ellos no puede ser salvado? No puedes salvar a todos, lo sabes.

—Pero debería haberte salvado —admitió—. Eras el único a la que debería haber estado cuidando. Al que debería haber estado vigilando. Tu madre te confió a mí, y la decepcioné. Decepcioné a mi familia. Me decepcioné —dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran mientras la culpa parecía arrastrarse por su esófago y contener su lengua.

—Déjate llevar, Hyukjae.

—No puedo.

—¿Es por eso que estás tratando de salvar a este otro chico, Donghae? —Kibum preguntó con una facilidad que solo él podía lograr, sabiendo muy bien el peso de su pregunta.

—Oh, _eso_ lo sabes pero mi nombre sigue siendo un misterio, ¿eh?

—Solo sé lo que quieres que sepa, Hyukjae. No estoy realmente aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—La mente es un desperdicio terrible, debe ser por qué la mía está trabajando horas extras —se rió Eunhyuk sin mucho humor ante sus palabras, su sabor amargo manchando su lengua.

—No luches con monstruos, para que no seas un monstruo, y si miras hacia el abismo, el abismo te devuelva la mirada —expresó Kibum en tono monótono.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sorprendido por las extrañas palabras.

—No sé, son tus palabras, no las mías.

—Nunca antes había escuchado esas palabras en mi vida —reveló Eunhyuk. Esto era demasiado para él, e hizo más que cuestionar su cordura cuando su imaginación estaba divulgando secretos que se estaba ocultando. ¿De dónde habían salido las palabras? ¿Por qué eran importantes? ¿Qué querían decir y por qué ahora?

—Estoy seguro de que lo entenderás, pero tengo más curiosidad sobre Donghae. ¿Por qué él? Usualmente no trabajas con personas desaparecidas, ¿por qué ahora? —preguntó Kibum, sin dejar que el tema se perdiera, como si hubiera sido idea de Eunhyuk para la extraña interrupción.

Eunhyuk se dio la vuelta, enfocándose en la sensación fresca de la rueda mientras deslizaba sus manos repetidamente sobre su extensión. Recordando cierto recuerdo que había adquirido recientemente, detuvo su movimiento para bajar su visera, mostrando una foto doblada de Donghae, la misma que Sungmin le había dado esa noche. Le sonrió al hermoso rostro que le devolvió la sonrisa, un recordatorio perfecto del por qué.

—Es simple. Tengo una oportunidad. Con Donghae, tengo una oportunidad... puedo salvarlo. No pude salvarte, es por eso que me estás persiguiendo ahora, pero puedo salvarlo. Con todos los demás... Es después del hecho. Es demasiado tarde. Están muertos y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, pero Donghae...

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —la voz de Kyuhyun preguntó, sorprendiéndolo y volviéndolo a la realidad. Eunhyuk giró la cabeza para encontrar su asiento trasero vacío, una vez más.

—Con nadie —respondió, solo ahora dándose cuenta de cuán verdaderas eran esas palabras—. Quién sabe si realmente estoy hablando con alguien, alguna vez. Quiero decir, ¿fantasmas? ¿En serio? Deberían haberme encerrado hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez lo hicieron y todo esto está en mi cabeza. Solo una grande, historia de miedo que nunca termina...

Kyuhyun miró a su jefe, y Eunhyuk le devolvió la mirada, estudiando el espectro más que nunca.

—Quién puede decir _qué_ es lo real —finalizó.

—Bueno... por qué no ponemos nuestra pequeña crisis existencial en espera por el momento porque tengo alguna información que tal vez quieras —aconsejó Kyuhyun, reteniendo una emoción obvia mientras miraba a su jefe con cautela.

—Sí, ¿y qué es eso? —Eunhyuk suspiró, sintiéndose abatido. No tenía otra opción que seguir el consejo de Kyuhyun. Loco o no, todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer.

—Mientras hablaste contigo mismo en el auto, he estado ocupado. No solo descubrí dónde reside el Sr. Zhou Mi, sino que también lo revisé. Brevemente, por supuesto.

Eunhyuk lo miró confundido, —¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera? —preguntó mirando su reloj.

—No mucho. Soy así de bueno, eso es todo. Me detuve en su casa, lo suficientemente rápido como para ver si alguien estaba en casa; una esposa, familia, perro, un chico desnudo atado con bóxer negro... pero no había nada. Excepto por una cosa —Kyuhyun sonrió, esperando que Eunhyuk participara.

—¿Y? —Eunhyuk preguntó, no estaba de humor para los juegos de Kyuhyun o para halagar su ego ya hinchado.

—Y encontré una invitación para una fiesta de Halloween. La fecha incluso estaba marcada en un círculo en el calendario de su oficina. No es otra cosa que la nueva esperanza de la ciudad, el caballero de la armadura brillante, Choi Siwon.

—¿Choi Siwon? ¿Nuestro sospechoso de secuestro no es otro que la fiesta de Halloween del fiscal de distrito más respetado de la ciudad? ¿El mismo Choi Siwon que se rumorea que se postulará para la alcaldía el próximo año, ese Choi Siwon?

—El único. No solo eso, sino que creo que eran cercano. El escritorio, la oficina y el hogar de este tipo estaban abarrotados de cartas, notas y recordatorios, todo con Siwon como tema. ¿Tal vez él trabaja para él? —Kyuhyun preguntó.

—Tal vez —dijo Eunhyuk, sin descartar nada en este momento—. No puede hacer daño hablar con el chico. Obtuviste la dirección de esta fiesta.

—No me llaman SpyKyu por nada —se regodeó.

—No te llaman SpyKyu —corrigió Eunhyuk.

—Todavía no lo hacen —dijo Kyuhyun levantando la ceja.

Todo lo que Eunhyuk pudo hacer fue sacudir la cabeza ante las payasadas de su asistente. Era un mocoso, pero a veces valía todo el dolor y el sufrimiento.

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 9:32pm-Residencia de Choi Siwon**

Un lujoso apartamento estaba decorado al máximo con las mejores decoraciones que Halloween tenía para ofrecer. Una elegante cornucopia de candelabros, telarañas y murciélagos colgantes decoraban la habitación mientras cuadros enmarcados colgaban de las paredes con rostros de hologramas que se transformaron en algo macabro mientras sus ojos seguían tu movimiento. Las máquinas de humo y la iluminación morada le daban al lugar una sensación embrujada y Eunhyuk estaba parado en medio de todo, completamente impresionado por la magnitud. Parecía que el Sr. Choi podría tener una venta explosiva después de que la fiesta hubiera terminado, había tantas decoraciones.

Muchos de los invitados llevaban disfraces elaborados que parecían más directamente salidos de una película que de una tienda de disfraces. Él mismo se puso el abrigo y el sombrero, con la esperanza de salirse con la suya, luciendo como un I.P. típico, y gracias a su pantalón asomándose, _no_ a un exhibicionista.

Al ver la expresión de satisfacción en el rostro de su asistente, un pensamiento de pánico cruzó por su mente. —Es mejor que no hayas mentido acerca de la invitación solo para que finalmente puedas asistir a una fiesta esta noche —habló con los dientes apretados, con la esperanza de que no recibiera ninguna atención no deseada de los invitados cercanos.

Kyuhyun se llevó una mano al pecho como ofendido. —Me duele que pienses tal cosa, jefe. ¿Vi la invitación y prácticamente me orine en el pantalón con entusiasmo? Por supuesto, pero _nunca_ lo repetiría, _nunca_ pondría en peligro la seguridad de un cliente para mi propio disfrute. Sin embargo, podría apostar que hice todo lo posible para hacer esa conexión —agregó—. No me fui de esa casa hasta que tuve una argumento suficientemente convincente como para que nuestro sospechoso fuera... ¡Sungmin!

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que Kyuhyun estaba balbuceando antes de que sus ojos finalmente vieran lo que su asistente había visto momentos antes.

No le sorprendió en absoluto, así que vio a Sungmin colocando bebidas en un bandeja, si fuera cualquier otra noche, tal vez, pero esto era Halloween. Sucedía locura y las visitas de fantasmas que no eran realmente fantasmas, vivos y muertos, habían arruinado las sorpresas que le quedaban. Sungmin rebotó de un invitado vestido decadente a otro, mientras sus orejas de conejo rosa caían con cada movimiento de cabeza. El resto de su atuendo era en realidad bastante conservador, ya que solo era un botón blanco sin mangas y pantalón negro ajustado con una pajarita rosa y una cola de algodón a juego. Parecía que todos los servidores estaban vestidos de manera similar, hombres y mujeres, todos extraños conejos/híbridos humanos.

—Debo tocar —Kyuhyun exhaló, sus dedos agarrando bolas de algodón inexistentes.

—Recuerda tu trabajo Kyuhyun, encuentra a Zhou Mi. Sungmin puede esperar. Piensa en lo feliz que estará Sungmin cuando ayudes a encontrar a Donghae.

Kyuhyun se quejó pero asintió. Sabiendo que esto era lo mejor que iba a sacar de él, Eunhyuk le dijo al fantasma que cubriera el otro lado de la habitación mientras continuaba examinando a la multitud en busca de su asesino. La imagen que Youngwoon envió no era muy buena ya que la mayoría de las personas en la fiesta estaban disfrazadas, enmascaradas o con la cara llena de maquillaje, pero era mejor que nada.

Sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro, se dio la vuelta, esperando pero no esperando ver a Donghae, y no lo hizo. En cambio, era la cara de su antiguo compañero, Jungsu. Estaba vestido con pantalón de cuero, con mejillas sonrosadas y una nariz larga atada a la cara mientras representaba a Pinocho.

—Hyukjae —habló en voz alta para que su voz fuera clara sobre la música—. ¿Cómo diablos has estado? ¿Todavía estás viendo fantasmas? —su antiguo compañero se echó a reír, a su costa.

Eunhyuk contuvo un insulto, en lugar de elegir recordar las fallas comunes de su amigo en el ingenio. Jungsu tenía sentido del humor, pero no tenía la mejor sensación. —Sí, estoy viendo uno en este momento —respondió Eunhyuk, eligiendo el término medio, cuanto más alto, más demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Los ojos de Jungsu crecieron en conmoción antes de reírse. —Oh, Hyukjae, todavía puedes hacerme reír como el mejor de ellos. De hecho, pensé que estaba muerto por un momento —dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Amigos del F.D.?

—No. En realidad, esperaba conocerlo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—Sí. Es mi trabajo saber dónde está. Aunque tengo otra fiesta a la que ir más tarde, pero tengo reemplazos.

Eunhyuk arqueó una ceja ante esta noticia, la curiosidad estimulada. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Dejé la fuerza, no mucho después que tú, y comencé mi propia compañía de seguridad.

—En serio —dijo Eunhyuk.

—Sí. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Se volvió aburrido alrededor del recinto sin ti.

—Oh, estoy seguro. Si me hubieran pagado por mi segundo trabajo como payaso de la oficina, probablemente habría tenido suficiente dinero para jubilarme con estilo. Me alegra que mi miseria pueda hacer sonreír a alguien —bromeó. Nunca había tenido el tipo de relación cercana con Jungsu que había tenido con su compañero, Youngwoon. Siempre había una ligera desconexión, pero habían estado en suficientes situaciones difíciles para saber que podía confiar en el otro con su vida.

Jungsu se rió de nuevo, —Ahí tienes otra vez, ese famoso ingenio tuyo.

_Sí, de eso se reían, de mi ingenio._

—El Sr. Choi, es mi cliente número uno. Lo vigilo personalmente, pero tengo algunos otros empleados en la tarea. Le sorprendería la cantidad de amenazas de muerte que recibe un fiscal, especialmente uno que se rumorea que se postula para un cargo político. Sin embargo, no me puedo quejar, los cheques de pago que llevo a casa mantienen feliz a la Sra. Toma, te daré mi tarjeta —dijo, sacando su billetera antes de darle una tarjeta de negocios negra con letras plateadas y las palabras, F.A. _Seguridad_ escrita.

—¿F.A.? —preguntó, preguntándose qué significaban las iniciales.

—Fuerza Armada. No todas las compañías de seguridad tienen licencia para portar armas, pero la mía sí. Es útil ser un ex policía. ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy en día? Podría usar a alguien con tus habilidades en mi nómina, ya sabes —dijo Jungsu.

—¿Quieres que trabaje para ti? —Eunhyk preguntó, no muy seguro de si debería ofenderse o sentirse halagado.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Sé que muchos de los muchachos te hicieron pasar un mal rato por tus afirmaciones y todo eso, pero resolviste más casos que cualquiera de esos idiotas juntos... con mi ayuda, por supuesto —Jungsu le guiñó un ojo—. Podría usar a alguien con tus instintos. Te sorprenderías de cuántos policías anteriores tengo en mi nómina ahora. El pago es casi el doble de lo que ganamos en la fuerza. No hay precio por la seguridad.

Allí, Eunhyuk tuvo que estar de acuerdo, pero tenía un trabajo, y no le gustaba la idea de volver a presentarse así. Mira personas muertas y estaba cansado de tratar de defender el hecho.

—Lo pensaré, pero de alguna manera tengo mis propias cosas ahora —explicó.

—¿En serio? ¿Lees palmas o algo así? Tienes tu propia bola de cristal, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sin esconder la sorpresa en su voz. Una cosa era provocar, pero cruzar una línea era simplemente insultante.

—Lo siento, no quise ofender. Solo pensé que con tu talento... —Jungsu comenzó, pero era obvio que no podía defenderse lo suficientemente rápido como para encontrar una salida a su ofensiva.

—No soy un psíquico —dijo, una mezcla de ira y molestia llenó su voz—. Les dije eso cientos de veces. Veo personas muertas, no todas las personas muertas, solo las que se quedan... ¿sabes qué? No importa —agregó, tomando aliento—. Soy un I.P. ahora. Es por eso que estoy buscando al Sr. Choi. Tengo algunas preguntas para él, o más específicamente a alguien que pueda conocer, ¿un Sr. Zhou Mi? —preguntó, pensando que valía la pena intentarlo—. Es un caso de personas desaparecidas.

—Oh, ¿por qué no lo dijiste? Sé cuán sensibles pueden ser esas cosas. Sígueme, encontraré al Sr. Choi por ti. El Sr. Choi siempre tiene tiempo para ayudar a su prójimo.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño ante las palabras que sonaron más como un eslogan de campaña que como una realidad mientras seguía a Jungsu a través de la multitud disfrazada hasta que llegaron a una puerta cerrada. Jungsu llamó varias veces, antes de que hombres con trajes, no disfraces, lo abrieran para él. Una vez dentro de la oficina, los hombres se hicieron a un lado, reanudando su puesto original a lo largo de la pared de la oficina, mientras Jungsu lo presentaba.

—Sr. Choi, tengo un amigo aquí al que le gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. Está trabajando en un caso de personas desaparecidas.

Como no creía en su suerte, Eunhyuk estrechó la mano del apuesto hombre que se levantó de su escritorio para saludarlo. Disfrazado como Robin Hood, Choi Siwon se parecía mucho al apuesto héroe. Seguramente su disfraz no era una coincidencia, ya que era conocido por no hacer tratos con los ricos como su predecesor había hecho vergonzosamente. El Sr. Choi era conocido como el 'hombre del pueblo', ya que defendía a aquellos que no podían defenderse... o alguna mierda como esa.

—Sr. Choi —asintió Eunhyuk al F.D. antes de tomar asiento—. Se estás perdiendo su fiesta, ¿no? Por cierto, se ve muy bien, hermosa de verdad. Mejor que cualquier programa de televisión que haya visto.

—Por favor, llámame Siwon y la verdadera fiesta no comienza hasta más tarde de todos modos —dijo con un guiño, pero el guiño parecía más un hábito que un gesto intencionado—. ¿Como puedo ayudarte...? —preguntó, su voz suave y llena de encanto. Una voz que Eunhyuk estaba seguro no perjudicaba cuando se trataba de influir en un jurado.

—Eunhyuk, llámame Eunhyuk y me preguntaba si has oído hablar de un Sr. Zhou Mi.

—¿Zhou Mi? —Siwon repitió.

—Sí, tengo razones para creer que puede tener respuestas a un caso en el que estoy trabajando.

—¿Un caso? —repitió otra vez.

—Sí, personas desaparecidas. No estoy seguro si está familiarizado con ellas, pero pueden ser muy sensibles al tiempo. La oportunidad entre la vida y la muerte podría ser cuestión de unos minutos, incluso segundos. Es todo el tiempo que yo no tengo.

—¿Tiempo?

¿Por qué este chico estaba repitiendo todo?

—Sí... señor —decidió agregar, no muy seguro de qué decir a continuación.

—Conozco a un Zhou Mi. No estoy seguro de qué conexión podría tener con tu caso, pero puedo asegurarte que no dañaría a una mosca.

—Oh, nunca dije que pudiera, solo que podría tener respuestas a algunas preguntas que tengo —Eunhyuk trató de no reaccionar enfáticamente ante la extraña desviación de Siwon.

—Bueno, Zhou Mi es mi entrenador de vida. Me mantiene en el camino correcto, asegurándose de que coma y haga ejercicio, todo mientras mantiene mi mente igual de sana y libre de toxinas. Puedo garantizar que no sabe nada sobre su caso ya que él pasa la mayoría de las horas conmigo, o en asuntos relacionados conmigo... de hecho, ¿por qué no me haces sus preguntas? Si siento la necesidad de incluir a Zhou Mi en la asunto, no dudaré en hacerlo.

—Jungsu, estoy seguro de que puedes encontrarle a estos otros caballeros algo que hacer mientras hablo con Eunhyuk aquí, solo —dijo Siwon.

Al encontrar su comportamiento más que extraño, Eunhyuk se volvió hacia Jungsu, quien solo asintió, y le dio una sonrisa con hoyuelos como garantía de que todo estaba bien antes de llevar a los hombres a la puerta, dejándolo a él y a Siwon solos en la acogedora oficina.

—Muy bien... bueno, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar del establecimiento _Bar & Salón Bonamana_? —Eunhyuk preguntó.

—Sí —respondió Siwon rápidamente.

Sorprendido por su fácil admisión, trató de no dejar que lo perturbara mientras continuaba. —¿Alguna vez has estado allí?

—Sí —respondió, con la misma rapidez—. Te sorprendería cuántos de los invitados que entretienen disfrutan ese tipo de cosas.

Eunhyuk estaba más que sorprendido por la actitud abierta de Siwon.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó Siwon.

Eunhyuk asintió, pensando que un poco de honestidad de su parte no podía perjudicarlo. Tenía la sensación de que Siwon tenía el atributo en alta estima, o al menos, le gustaba pensar que lo hacía.

—Sé que Jungsu no te habría traído hasta aquí si no confiara en ti y creo que realmente necesitas ayuda para encontrar a esa persona desaparecida tuya, así que aunque tengo secretos, puedo terminar admitiéndoles algunos que prefiero mantener revelados. Por supuesto, si estos secretos se revelan, sé a dónde ir como la fuente de la fuga. ¿Entiende lo que le estoy diciendo, Eunhyuk? Mi honestidad, por tu discreción. ¿Suena como un trato?

En realidad, sonaba más como una amenaza, pero lo tomaría. —Por supuesto, y agradezco su ayuda en esto.

—Supongo que este bar es donde obtuviste el nombre de Zhou Mi, por supuesto.

Eunhyuk asintió, sin ver ningún punto en mentir.

—Sí, bueno... no soy gay, si eso es lo que te preguntas.

Eunhyuk _no_ se lo preguntaba.

—Pero soy un hombre de alto prestigio y trato con personas que participan en ese tipo de cosas. No estoy juzgando, por supuesto, simplemente declarando un hecho. Aunque un establecimiento como Bonamana no es una casa de prostitutas, no está muy lejos. Por lo tanto, todas las habitaciones, mesas y reservas se llevan a cabo a nombre de Zhou Mi y está preparado para soportar la caída si algo de esto sale a la luz. Después de todo, él es mi entrenador de vida.

Eunhyuk no tenía idea de lo que era un entrenador de vida, aunque pensaba que eran algo más parecido a un entrenador personal quien incursionó en el discurso motivador. Según Siwon, un entrenador de vida es más una víctima.

—Ahora, por qué no me dices quién es esta persona desaparecida, y te diré lo que sé o veré si el Sr. Zhou Mi necesita involucrarse.

—Su nombre es Lee Donghae —dijo Eunhyuk.

—No creo que conocerlo. Lo siento —dijo Siwon, listo para retirarlo.

—Aiden, me refiero a Aiden. Se hace llamar Aiden.

—¿Aiden?

Ahí va, otra vez repitiendo sus palabras después de él.

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —Eunhyuk preguntó, como si la implicación no estuviera clara.

—Sí. Lo conozco... él era nuestro anfitrión habitual, guapo, dulce, educado... ¿Aiden está desaparecido? —preguntó, recostándose en su silla mientras dibujaba una línea en sus labios.

—Lo está, y tengo razones para creer que Zhou Mi puede saber dónde está... o tal vez tú lo sabes, ya que el hombre trata directamente contigo.

—Como dije, no soy gay pero... "alquilé" a Aiden por una noche —la mandíbula de Eunhyuk se cerró—. Tenía curiosidad y no soy de los que niegan una experiencia potencialmente gratificante debido a los prejuicios. Como Mi siempre dice, 'No hay correcto o incorrecto, no hay hechos; solo interpretaciones'.

—¿Es así como lo justificas? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sabiendo que estaba cruzando una línea.

Siwon se rió entre dientes, —Te aseguro Eunhyuk, Aiden o Donghae, cualquiera que sea su nombre, no tuvo ningún reparo en eso. Fui muy gentil, ya que era nuestra primera vez con un hombre. Estaba complacido, igual que yo. No hay daño hecho.

—Y sin embargo está desaparecido —recordó Eunhyuk.

—Lamento escuchar eso. Estaba pensando en reservarlo de nuevo.

—Bueno, lo hiciste de hecho —dijo Eunhyuk.

Curioso, Siwon inclinó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Lo hice? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Donghae fue alquilado por la semana, bajo el nombre de su entrenador de vida, con las palabras 'pagado en su totalidad' escritas al lado. Dígame Sr. Choi, si no está disfrutando de su compañía, ¿quién lo esta?

—¡Jungsu! —Siwon hizo una seña antes de que dicho hombre entrara—. Encuentra Zhou Mi para mí, ¿quieres? Tengo algunas preguntas para él.

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 10:03pm-Donas Do Re Mi**

Le tomó un tiempo detectar a Kyuhyun antes de abandonar la fiesta del Sr. Choi cuando encontró al fantasma rondando a Sungmin. Aparentemente, Zhou Mi, quien estuvo en la fiesta antes, había desaparecido convenientemente y no parecía estar contestando su teléfono. Fue una decepción para él, pero en otros sentidos, fue una victoria. Estaba seguro de que esta persona Zhou Mi estaba involucrado. Era la razón por lo que primero que hizo cuando descubrió que el hombre había desaparecido fue llamar a Youngwoon nuevamente y pedirle un rastro. Al igual que la dirección, tomaría unos minutos, por eso él y Kyuhyun ahora estaban sentados en la tienda de donas al otro lado de la calle.

Un hombre tiene que comer.

Afortunadamente no estaba ocupado y el dependiente tenía la confianza suficiente para dejar el frente de la tienda a sus propios aparatos, dándole a Eunhyuk la libertad de lucir tan loco como quisiera mientras conversaba con su cómplice invisible.

—Entonces, ¿Siwon se acostó con Donghae? —Kyuhyun preguntó, resumiendo la conversación anterior que tuvo con Choi Siwon.

—Yup —Eunhyuk mordió, nada contento con la información.

—Eunhyuk, ¿por qué te estás poniendo rojo? —Kyuhyun lo señaló como el chico mal educado que era—. ¡Mierda! ¡Te gusta!

—¡¿Qué?!... cállate Kyuhyun. No tengo tiempo para tus payasadas —dijo Eunhyuk, agitando la mano. No estaba de humor para esto. Hablar de su vida amorosa con el fantasma era lo último que quería hacer, incluso en un buen día.

—No es un payasada, solo una observación. Al principio pensé que simplemente no te gustaba ese chico gerente del bar, pero ahora que incluso la idea de Siwon con Donghae te enoja, y seamos sinceros, nadie podría hacerlo mucho mejor que Siwon, es oficial. Te gusta, por eso eres tan inflexible en ayudarlo, ¿no?

—Lo estoy ayudando, porque él necesita ayuda. Es mi deber cívico ayudar a los necesitados, ya sea que lleve una insignia o no. Si tengo el poder de ayudar a Donghae, entonces lo haré. Caso cerrado.

—Bien, entonces es por eso que tomaste todos los casos de personas desaparecidas que pasaron por nuestro negocio —dijo Kyuhyun, recordándole que no había hecho tal cosa—. ¿Dónde estaba tu deber cívico entonces? Estás enamorado, solo admítelo —se rió por lo bajo.

—¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu tiempo que sentarte aquí y molestarme?

—Aparentemente no, al menos no hasta que encuentres ese rastro. Hasta entonces, soy todo tuyo, jefe —dijo Kyuhyun, inclinándose sobre la mesa para doblar las manos debajo de la barbilla—. Entonces, cuéntame todo sobre Donghae; ¿cómo es él, cuál es su color favorito? ¿Cuál es su película favorita? ¿Es un mimoso? ¿Crees que ronca, porque eso puede matar una relación, o eso me han dicho?

—Cállate Kyuhyun —dijo, mordiendo su dona, sin preocuparse demasiado por el relleno de manzana que se derramaba sobre sus mejillas y sobre la grasienta mesa.

—Te das cuenta de que una vez que lo encontremos, y no te preocupes jefe, lo haremos, tú, Donghae, Sungmin y yo podemos tener una cita doble. ¿No estás emocionado? Por cierto, ¿miraste bien su ding dong. Quiero decir, la gente te dirá que el tamaño no importa, pero sí.

Eunhyuk gruñó, tratando de ignorar a su exasperante asistente mientras luchaba por terminar su dona que se dio cuenta, había perdido todo el sabor, se había ido, como su apetito. Kyuhyun hablaba sin parar sobre lo lindos que serían sus bebés y cómo podrían ser vecinos, logrando completamente su objetivo de molestarlo. Sin embargo, como una bendición del cielo, sonó su teléfono, salvándolo de las torturas de los nombres populares de bebés.

—Youngwoon, gracias a Dios. No tienes idea de cuánto te amo en este momento —expresó Eunhyuk por teléfono a su amigo.

—No tanto como amas a Donghae —bromeó Kyuhyun.

—Um... Yo también me preocupo por ti Hyukjae, pero ya estoy casado. Pero, si alguna vez algo le sucede a ella, eres el siguiente en la fila —dijo Youngwoon.

—Vaya, gracias. Entonces, ¿tienes buenas noticias para mí?

—Sí y no. Parece que el chico está en movimiento, lo que lo hará difícil de encontrar, pero la buena noticia es que está en la carretera 17, que está prácticamente abandonada. Nada más allá de un antiguo pueblo minero, pero si está en la autopista 17, ahí es donde se dirige. Espero que eso ayude.

—Lo hace —confirmó Eunhyuk, ya que todas sus esperanzas y temores se volvieron uno solo cuando se trataba de encontrar a Donghae. Había mucho que uno podía esconderse en un pueblo fantasma, donde nadie podía oírte gritar—. Gracias Youngwoon, te mantendré informado.

—De nada, y yo hablaba en serio acerca de estar a salvo Hyukjae. Quién sabe qué mierda retorcida está haciendo la gente allí. Cualquier cosa sospechosa, solo llame a la policía, para eso estamos aquí.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Yo solía ser un policía, ¿sabes?

—Oh, no lo hice. Eras uno de los mejores, pero incluso un superhéroe necesita un compañero, ¿no? Simplemente no dudes en pedir ayuda, no dejes que tu orgullo se interponga en el camino.

Eunhyuk se burló, —¿Qué orgullo? Soy un Imbécil, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, sin duda. Ahora, ve a salvar el día. Tengo informes que escribir.

Eunhyuk le agradeció y colgó el teléfono, más que feliz de darle a Kyuhyun algo que hacer para sacar al chico de su cara. —Youngwoon rastreó su teléfono hasta una autopista abandonada. Lleva a la antigua ciudad minera, _Paradise_. Necesito que lo encuentres. No debería ser difícil, probablemente sea el único auto en la carretera. Compruébalo, mira a dónde va. Estoy seguro de que nos llevará a Donghae.

—Entendido Jefe —dijo, levantándose de su asiento—. ¿Y Eunhyuk?

—¿Sí, Kyuhyun?

—No te preocupes. Lo encontraremos —dijo de una manera notablemente sincera, antes de desaparecer.

—Espero que tengas razón —se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose de su propio asiento y saliendo de la tienda de donas a la estructura del estacionamiento subterráneo para encontrar su auto. No podía hacer mucho más que ir a la carretera 17 hasta que Kyuhyun regresará con más información. No quería perder el tiempo sentado.

No tardó mucho en encontrar su coche. Se sintió relativamente bien, a pesar del siniestro giro de los acontecimientos. Aunque Zhou Mi estaba acelerando por una carretera, destinado a un lugar que era el sueño de un asesino en serie, abandonado, aislado y alojado con suficientes escondites para que incluso el detective más talentoso admitiera la derrota, significaba que estaba en el camino correcto.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo del abrigo y se colocó junto a la puerta del auto. Aún había esperanza. Al menos pensó que lo había, hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Estuvo consciente el tiempo suficiente para escuchar el golpe de una cajuela, y luego la oscuridad lo rodeó.

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 10:25pm-Desconocido**

Eunhyuk sintió que su cabeza estaba bajo el agua, un agua espesa, oscura y sofocante y el embriagador aire que llenaba sus pulmones le hizo pensar que no estaba muy lejos. Sabía que estaba en una cajuela, tenía un vago recuerdo de algo que le recordaba a esto. El sonido de los neumáticos girando sobre el asfalto y la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose con cada golpe en el camino, fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas. Trató de llevarse una mano a la cabeza solo para descubrir que tenía las manos atadas detrás de él. Intentó estirarse en el espacio confinado, pero se encontró atrapado entre algo duro y algo blando, o tal vez ambos.

—Estás despierto —escuchó una voz profunda silenciarse antes de sentir las frías manos acariciar su rostro, dejando una sensación de hormigueo en su paso. Hizo una mueca cuando un dedo rozó su sien, sabiendo que la piel definitivamente se había roto allí. Sus atacantes habían sido minuciosos, porque ese no era el único lugar donde sentía dolor: había un punto en la parte posterior de su cabeza que lo estaba matando. No se habría sorprendido si también sangrara.

—¿Duele? —preguntó la voz, mientras los dedos (dedos suaves y relajantes) continuaban acariciando su rostro, esta vez teniendo cuidado con su sien. ¿Había escuchado la voz antes? Intentó decir algo para responder, pero su boca estaba dolorosamente seca. Tragó saliva e intentó nuevamente darle fuerza a su voz, pero no pudo ahogar más que un susurro dolorido.

—¿Donghae? —preguntó. Era todo lo que podía hacer en ese momento y no estaba seguro de si realmente había dicho algo mientras luchaba por recuperar el rumbo.

—Has estado inconsciente por un tiempo. Me preocupaba que no te despertaras... lo siento, tuve que irme tan repentinamente la última vez —la voz era tranquila y tan suave como sus manos, evocando un sentimiento en él que pensó que se había ido.

—Eunhyuk, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

Eunhyuk podía sentir los suaves susurros del aliento que rozaban su piel.

Eunhyuk se esforzó por luchar contra su cabeza pesada y las náuseas que le causaban los vapores del auto, encontrando la sensación de los dedos vivos de Donghae como si le le atravesaban la piel. Ya no le importaba cómo ni por qué, solo quería disfrutar de la caricia estimulante de su toque delicado. Tal vez Donghae estaba realmente aquí y su toque era real. Tal vez Donghae estaba a salvo, por ahora.

—Eunhyuk, di algo... ¿hmm? Dime que estás bien —dijo Donghae, alejando las manos de su cara y suspiró. Eunhyuk gimió por la pérdida de contacto, era lo único que lo mantenía arraigado por el momento. Sin los toques, su mente estaba a la deriva en el mar, flotando sin un ancla y era una sensación que no le gustaba.

—Shhhhh... —Donghae se calló, a pesar de su solicitud anterior, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Eunhyuk trató de respirar el aroma del hombre que lo sostenía, acunándolo mientras yacía de costado, su cuerpo acurrucado para caber dentro del espacio confinado de la cajuela, pero solo podía oler los repugnantes vapores del automóvil—. Lo siento Eunhyuk. Si estás aquí por mi culpa, lo siento. Lo siento... —repitió las palabras una y otra vez hasta que Eunhyuk casi había olvidado que cualquier otra palabra podría existir.

Eunhyuk no quería nada más que aliviar el dolor de Donghae, sus preocupaciones. Tenía suficiente con lo que lidiar, sin preocuparse también por él. —¿Donghae? —exhaló en voz baja, pero más fuerte que antes, esta vez le resultó más fácil hablar.

—Eunhyuk, ¿puedes oírme? Estás bien. Vas a estar bien —dijo Donghae preocupado, pero con un toque de emoción en su voz, sus manos se movían desesperadamente a través de las facciones de Eunhyuk como para calmar sus dudas—. ¿Estás realmente bien?

Eunhyuk no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, no porque la situación le pareciera divertida: había poco de lo que reírse en una cajuela negra que se dirigía a un destino desconocido mientras decorabas el espacio con tu sangre, sino que se rió porque no podía aguantar más. Esta noche fue casi demasiado para cualquier hombre cuerdo; los fantasmas, los no fantasmas, los entrenadores de vida, los políticos y los compañeros de habitación sobreprotectores tenían mucho que manejar en un margen de tres horas, no es que tuviera idea de qué hora era. Supuso que era bueno que estuviera loco entonces.

Con Donghae sosteniéndolo, no podía creer su suerte. Lo encontró. Él jodidamente lo hizo. Él salvó el día.

—Estoy bien, Donghae —gruñó y sus palabras acercaron a Donghae mientras el hombre lo abrazaba. Eunhyuk podría haber muerto como un hombre feliz en su abrazo frío... su abrazo _frío_...

—¿Donghae? —Eunhyuk no quería decir las siguientes palabras, pero la relajación había terminado cuando el toque lo devolvió a la realidad. Era hora de enfrentar la verdad—. Realmente no estás aquí, ¿verdad?

Sintió que el abrazo de Donghae se soltaba y luego las manos desaparecieron por completo.

—No sé dónde estoy, Eunhyuk, y lo siento. Desearía poder decírtelo. Todavía no tengo control sobre esto, pero cada vez que pienso en algo lo suficientemente duro, termino yendo allí. No quiero volver. No me obligues. Desearía poder ayudarte pero todo lo que veo es oscuridad.

—Estamos en una cajuela. Es comprensible. Tampoco puedo verte...

—No —dijo Donghae, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro—. Quiero decir, dónde estoy realmente. Está oscuro y cuando _puedo_ ver, todo está rojo. Como cuando miras al sol con los ojos cerrados, excepto que estoy bastante seguro de que mis ojos están abiertos.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño ante la extraña metáfora pero sonrió con cariño a través de la oscuridad a su compañero en la cajuela, entendiendo completamente su significado. —Donghae, no quiero que te preocupes. Me estoy acercando. Te prometo que te encontraré. Lo prometo. No tienes que disculparte, porque te encontraré. Nada me detendrá. Lo prometo.

Los ojos abiertos de Eunhyuk buscaron frenéticamente a Donghae en la oscuridad, pero fue en vano, la oscuridad de la cajuela abarcaba todo. Casi había pensado que el hombre había desaparecido de nuevo, pero luego sintió las manos acunar su rostro, la sensación de hormigueo había regresado. Ni un momento después, había un aliento frío en sus labios y sintió el suave toque de Donghae. Su corazón casi se detuvo ante la sacudida del contacto. Fue impactante, aunque totalmente agradable.

—Lo siento —dijo Donghae primero cuando alejó sus labios de los suyos, pero se quedó a solo un suspiro de distancia—. ¿Te lastimé?

—¿Tú también lo sentiste? —Eunhyuk preguntó, respirando en la boca de Donghae mientras hablaba, negándose a alejarse de la proximidad.

No hubo respuesta, pero sabía que el otro estaba allí ya que sus dedos aún rozaban su rostro.

—¿Donghae?

—Lo siento —se rió entre dientes—. Asentí pero olvidé que no puedes verme... ¿Eunhyuk?

—¿Si? —preguntó, y fue su turno de reír—. Todavía estoy aquí.

—Oh, lo sé... solo estaba... gracias. Gracias por no renunciar a mí.

A pesar de su situación, y el dolor palpitante en su cabeza mientras competía con el ritmo de su corazón, Eunhyuk no podría haber estado más feliz. No tenía mucho sentido para él y, sinceramente, no quería que lo hiciera. No quería que nada explotara su pequeña burbuja porque sabía que cuando terminara el viaje en la cajuela, lo arrojarían sin piedad a lo peor de todo: un arroyo de mierda, sino a un cauce.

Eunhyuk no sabía dónde estaba, ni a dónde iba, pero no creía que le quedara mucho tiempo antes de llegar allí, y no quería desperdiciarlo. En este momento, de lo único que quería preocuparse era de Donghae y de cómo podía volver a poner sus labios sobre los suyos.

—¿Eunhyuk? —Donghae preguntó, con un toque de preocupación en su voz.

Eunhyuk movió su cabeza hacia adelante hasta que sintió los labios de Donghae y les dio nueva vida. Esta vez no hubo conmoción, solo un leve hormigueo y dejó que fluyera del toque de Donghae para viajar por todo su cuerpo, como si despertara de un sueño. Sostuvo los suaves labios de Donghae dentro de los suyos y no dudó en zambullirse aún más cuando sintió una lengua fría mezclarse con la suya caliente. Era una sensación extraña mientras chupaba y tiraba de la carne fría, pero de la que no podía tener suficiente. El placer era desconocido y extraño, pero en todos los sentidos satisfactorio.

Escuchó un suave jadeo y fue suficiente para querer sumergirse más profundo y aspirar más fuerte en un esfuerzo por acercarse aún más, porque todavía estaba demasiado lejos, Donghae todavía estaba demasiado lejos. Había algo en la oscuridad, atrayéndolo sin embargo, acercándolos lentamente. Fue emocionante mientras se preguntaba qué haría Donghae a continuación, qué le parecería tocar, masajear, besar, abrazar y Eunhyuk estaba listo para todo.

Acostado sobre su costado, sintió a Donghae presionarse contra él, una mano todavía ahuecando su rostro mientras la otra lo abrazaba más cerca, pasando su mano arriba y abajo por la extensión de su espalda.

—Eunhyuk —Donghae respiró en su boca, antes de frotar sus cuerpos. Eunhyuk sintió que su erección se contraía cuando el experto cuerpo de Donghae se estrelló contra él. Luchó mucho para encontrar el balanceo rítmico de Donghae mientras las caderas se rozaban contra las suyas, pero sus manos atadas y su posición apretada no le permitían mucho movimiento.

—Donghae —siseó sus frustraciones mientras su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse cerca. Como una distracción bienvenida, la lengua de Donghae se deslizó por sus labios hinchados, mientras sus dos manos se levantaron para ahuecar su rostro para ayudarlo a profundizar el beso mientras su lengua se hundía en su boca. El contacto y la falta del mismo fueron suficientes para volver loco a cualquiera. Su respiración se profundizó y sus pulmones y su mente se llenaron de los vapores del auto. Cualquier claridad que tenía antes de que sus lenguas se mezclaran desapareció cuando se sintió mareado ante el asalto líquido.

Sintió que una pierna se movía entre sus rodillas dobladas y luego un muslo frotando suavemente contra su excitación, provocando un profundo gemido desde el fondo de su garganta hasta la boca de Donghae. Cerró las piernas alrededor del muslo y balanceó su cuerpo contra él. Era solo una muestra de Donghae, solo un mordisco, pero era suficiente para que le doliera el pene y se le acelerara el pulso. Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano moverse hacia abajo para palmar su erección, y el suave apretón hizo que su mente se tambaleara por el placer.

Tal vez fue la falta de oxígeno, o los toques fríos y hormigueantes de Donghae o simplemente que estaban intimando en una cajuela mientras ambas vidas estaban en peligro, pero Eunhyuk nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

Escuchar a Donghae soltar un gemido, solo por darle placer, fue casi un estímulo suficiente para enviarlo al límite. Podía sentir su erección volverse dura como una roca, más fuerte que nunca, bajo las manos temblorosas de Donghae y cuando Donghae se liberó de sus labios para susurrarle al oído, "Te quiero" Eunhyuk no pudo soportarlo más.

Se estremeció ante la confesión, sus caderas empujándose cada vez más desesperadas mientras se esforzaba por encontrarse con Donghae. Todo lo que quería era estar más cerca de él, sentirlo, tocarlo. —Desátame, Donghae... quiero tocarte —gimió, con la voz temblorosa a mitad de la oración. No sabía si Donghae podía, pero seguramente si podía tocarlo así, si podía sentirlo como había hecho, no debería tener ningún problema con un nudo.

Donghae no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente lo empujó hacia adelante, las manos frenéticas se esforzaron por agarrar las cuerdas que lo ataban mientras Eunhyuk luchaba por respirar, su rostro enterrado entre el forro de la cajuela y el musculoso pecho de Donghae.

—No puedo Eunhyuk, los nudos están demasiado apretados. Está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver lo que estoy haciendo. Lo siento —dijo Donghae, sosteniéndolo de nuevo antes de acurrucar su cuerpo contra él, dejando un rastro de pequeños besos tiernos sobre su cuello.

Algo sobre lo que dijo Donghae le hizo cosquillas en su conciencia. Trajo una pregunta a la mente de Eunhyuk, una de la que se había estado preguntando pero que tenía problemas para formarse. —¿Cómo lo supiste, Donghae? ¿Cómo sabes que era yo el que estaba aquí, si no pudiste ver?

Sintió que Donghae rozaba sus labios antes de cerrarse nuevamente. Eunhyuk respondió rápidamente, no queriendo que su pequeño descanso de la realidad terminara todavía. Donghae pasó su lengua sobre sus labios, chupándolos y mordiéndolos como si tratara de decidir qué acción le gustaba más antes de alejarse.

—Porque lo sabía —explicó Donghae—. No puedo verte, pero puedo sentirte. Es como cuando estoy lejos de ti y pienso en ti, todo se oscurece, pero hay una luz brillante. Lo siguiente que sé, es que estoy corriendo hacia allí. Cada vez que te encuentro, la conexión se vuelve más fuerte y más rápida. Sé que eres tú, con la misma seguridad que puedo verte en un brillante día de verano. Además, ¿quién más serías? —preguntó, diversión entrelazada en su voz.

Eunhyuk reflexionó sobre el pensamiento, encontrando la pregunta extraña pero las afirmaciones de Donghae son reconfortantes.

—No sé —respondió—. Pero sé que soy tuyo, y sé que eres mío, y sé que nos encontraremos una y otra vez hasta que finalmente pueda abrazarte.

Sintió que el auto se detenía y escuchó el crujido de la grava debajo de las ruedas y temió que su tiempo juntos estuviera llegando a su fin.

—¿Eunhyuk? —Donghae expulsó, la preocupación tensó su voz—. El auto se está deteniendo. ¿Qué te va a pasar?

—No lo sé, pero no dejaré que me detenga de encontrarte. Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? —Eunhyuk se asfixió entre respiraciones desiguales mientras su corazón se aceleraba, tratando de no entrar en pánico. Estaba asustado, pero no quería que Donghae lo supiera.

—Lo recuerdo —susurró Donghae y Eunhyuk se inclinó para un beso, por un último beso que pudo tener contra el miedo pero no sintió nada, y cuando la cajuela se abrió y lo arrastraron a la oscura noche, ni siquiera el brillante resplandor de la luna podía mostrarle lo que no estaba allí. Donghae se había ido de nuevo y Eunhyuk se preguntó si alguna vez realmente estuvo allí.


	5. Después de la Vida

_Esta era la vida. Estaba luchando por la vida, y estaría condenado si dejaba que alguien le quitara eso._

**Halloween: 31 de octubre, 11:01 pm-Desconocido**

Eunhyuk estaba atado a una silla, con las manos atadas detrás de él mientras cada pie estaba atado a una pata de la silla. Solo en un húmedo sótano de lo que él suponía que era una tienda general abandonada, Eunhyuk intentó nuevamente aflojar los nudos que sujetaban sus muñecas, pero no pudo. Sacudió los cabellos rubios sueltos que se le pegaban a la frente, ya que había trabajado mucho por su esfuerzo. Ahora, sin la masa desordenada del flequillo que obstruía su visión, utilizó su nueva claridad encontrada para ver mejor su entorno.

Latas del tamaño de un restaurante de frijoles obsoletos, maíz y pasta de tomate se alinearon ordenadamente en altas estanterías junto a grandes bolsas de arroz, harina y trigo, junto con algunas otras posibilidades y fines que uno compraría generalmente para el hogar y la cocina. Una bombilla colgada descubierta que iluminaba la habitación con un tenue resplandor. Era mejor que la cajuela, pero no por mucho. Podía escuchar voces amortiguadas desde el piso de arriba cada vez más fuertes antes de que fuertes pasos golpearan las escaleras.

Una bandeja de instrumentos metálicos variados yacía fuera de su alcance mientras se burlaba de él: era su salvación o su condenación. Obviamente, estaba destinado a hacerlo retorcerse de cualquier manera, y Eunhyuk odiaba hacer lo que otros querían que hiciera. Si las cuerdas pudieran atarse, también podrían desatarse. Era un hecho de la vida y sabía que si seguía así, eventualmente sería libre. A menos que estos fueran el tipo de nudos que se apretaban con el movimiento, en lugar de aflojarse. Si ese fuera el caso, entonces Eunhyuk estaba jodido.

Ruidosos gritos y fuertes gruñidos se emitieron desde arriba y desde la posición de Eunhyuk, no podía ver qué estaba causando todo el alboroto hasta que la pelea golpeó el pie de las escaleras. El golpeado cuerpo de Sungmin estaba siendo llevado entre dos hombres muy grandes, los mismos hombres que tan amablemente lo habían atado a su silla unos momentos antes.

—¡Quítame tus jodidas manos sucias! —exigió el intenso castaño, su cara ya estaba estropeada por la pelea que debió haberles dado antes.

Los hombres no dijeron nada, pero el más feo de la derecha (y eso decía algo) lucía un labio roto y miraba a Sungmin con odio mientras ayudaba a asegurar al chico en el asiento vacío al lado de Eunhyuk. Más que sorprendido de verlo, y más que preocupado por su seguridad, Eunhyuk perdió poco tiempo haciendo preguntas.

—¿Por qué está él aquí? —exigió, dirigiéndose al que no tenía el labio partido, sin esperar realmente una respuesta pero pensando que sería más complaciente.

—La misma razón que tú —dijo el hombre corpulento.

No estaba nada satisfecho con esta respuesta, pero sorprendido de que le dieran una (ya que le había hecho muchas otras preguntas antes, la más importante era dónde estaba Donghae), decidió arriesgarlo todo.

—¿Y por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó.

El hombre no respondió, sino que decidió permanecer concentrado en atar las manos inquietas de Sungmin detrás de su espalda, mientras que su contraparte ató sus piernas a la silla. Mientras tanto, Sungmin usó su tiempo sabiamente al maldecir a los hombres en cada palabra grosera con cada idioma había dominado. Eunhyuk estaba seguro de que no iba a obtener una respuesta cuando el cavernícola con el labio partido, se puso de pie y golpeó justo en el centro de Sungmin.

Eunhyuk luchó en sus ataduras, indefenso como un cordero mientras veía la lucha esfumarse de Sungmin, su nariz sangraba y goteaba sobre su llamativa camisa blanca. Sungmin no dijo mucho después de eso cuando su cabeza cayó a un lado y sus ojos (ya hinchados) se cerraron en un obvio esfuerzo por soportar el dolor.

El hombre con el labio partido sonrió ante su trabajo sucio, dirigiendo su atención a Eunhyuk, que ahora se puso rígido en su asiento, pensando que era su turno. La cara del hombre estaba a solo unos centímetros de distancia y Eunhyuk se encogió al ver cada poro sucio, su espalda se presionó aún más en su asiento a pesar de las ataduras que ya lo hacían realidad.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repitió el hombre, su voz tan sucia como su aliento—. Estás aquí para morir, por supuesto —se rió, directamente en su cara y Eunhyuk casi vomitó por el hedor rancio.

Fue una pequeña bendición cuando los dos ogros finalmente subieron las escaleras, dejándolos en paz.

—Sungmin, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, dirigiéndose al chico a su lado.

La cara hinchada de Sungmin le devolvió la mirada, su único ojo bueno, rojo y medio cerrado mientras le prestaba toda su atención a Eunhyuk. —He estado mejor. ¿Tú?

Eunhyuk no dudó de eso, pensando que el chico debe haber luchado bastante para estar en su condición. No tenía espejo, pero no necesitaba uno para saber cuál de los dos se veía mejor en este momento. Era un día triste cuando la única razón por la que se lo consideraba guapo era cuando su competencia era un desastre sangriento e hinchado. Eunhyuk se sintió bastante débil en comparación, especialmente cuando no le tomó más que un golpe en la cabeza (y una posible conmoción cerebral) para terminar efectivamente la pelea antes de que comenzara.

—¿Que pasó? —Eunhyuk preguntó—. Se suponía que ibas a estar en una fiesta, la última vez que lo revisé.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Sungmin. Sonaba como si tuviera dolor y Eunhyuk no tenía dudas de que si lo tenía—. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo. No suelo fumar, pero todo el asunto de Donghae me puso nervioso, así que dejé la fiesta para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos de mi auto. Lo siguiente que sé es que alguien me estaba agarrando por detrás. Peleé bastante bien antes de que lograran meterme en la parte de atrás de una viejo maletero desagradable —dijo, riéndose un poco por su logro.

—Lo siento, Sungmin. Si hubiera sabido que estabas en peligro, nunca te habría sugerido que fueras a esa fiesta—Eunhyuk se disculpó. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que Kyuhyun diría cuando viera lo que su descuido le había hecho a su enamorado.

—No es tu culpa. No podrías haberlo sabido. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué me estaban atrapando hasta que te vi. Al menos ahora estoy seguro de que se trata de Donghae. Me da miedo pensar que personas como ellos le han hecho a él —escupió Sungmin.

—También yo.

Hubo silencio por un largo rato. Eunhyuk ya no sabía qué decir. Se sintió como una mierda y al ver a Sungmin y su rostro golpeado, se sintió como la peor mierda. No había querido que nada de esto sucediera y sentía que todos sus esfuerzos le habían permitido su desaparición.

—¿Por qué Donghae?

Eunhyuk se giró para darle a su compañero de celda, porque se trataba de una prisión, era solo una prisión llena de frijoles en lugar de barras, toda su atención. —Eres la tercera persona que me pregunta eso esta noche. Estoy empezando a tomarlo como algo personal.

—Solo tengo curiosidad. Estoy feliz de que hayas intentado tanto. Obviamente te estabas acercando pero, ¿por qué Donghae? Me dijiste que no acepta caso de personas desaparecidas. ¿Por qué ahora?

Sentía que cada vez que le hacían esta pregunta, necesitaba una mejor respuesta, pero no la tenía. Quería salvar a Donghae, no porque necesitara salvar, seguro que era parte de eso, pero no era la verdadera razón. Quería salvarlo porque, —Me necesita.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sungmin.

—Dije que me necesita —dijo un poco más fuerte—. Me recuerda a alguien que perdí hace un par de años. Alguien a quien no pude salvar. Alguien a quien no pude ayudar hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero Donghae... puedo ayudarlo. Nadie más que yo puede ayudarlo porque nadie más sabe cómo. No sé por qué ni cómo, pero de alguna manera, siento que estaba destinado a esto. Como toda la mierda que ha sucedido en mi vida ha llevado a este momento. Este es mi tiempo para ser útil, por una vez.

—¿No lo hiciste porque pensabas que era lindo? —Sungmin bromeó. Eunhyuk estaba sorprendido de que todavía le quedara sentido del humor. Se alegró de saber de que no se lo quitaron a puñetazo.

—No estoy en contra de eso, por supuesto, pero no. Hay muchas personas atractivas que desaparecen, de hecho la mayoría lo son, pero Donghae es especial. Es especial para mí. Tal vez para cualquier otra persona es solo una cara bonita, pero en este momento es una cara que solo _yo_ puedo ver —miró a su compañero atado y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo su oyente—. Sueno como loco, me doy cuenta y es muy posible que lo sea, pero es verdad. Donghae es un protagonista muy distinto de desaparecidos, y es a eso a lo que estaba destinado.

—¿A quién perdiste? —preguntó Sungmin, retrocediendo a su admisión anterior.

—Mi primo, Kibum. Era un estudiante en la universidad, muy parecido a Donghae. Era guapo, no muy extrovertido, ni amable, pero tenía una gran sonrisa que perdonaba todos sus defectos. Tenía la misma cosa que Donghae sí. Atraía a la gente hacia él sin siquiera intentarlo y, al igual que Donghae, atrajo a la persona equivocada. A diferencia de Donghae, no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un par de transeúntes encontraron su cuerpo en un contenedor de basura, completamente desnudo y drenado de sangre. Era un detective en ese momento y trataron de sacarme del caso, pero no fue posible. Estaba decidido a encontrar a su asesino, como si pudiera traer de vuelta a Kibum por acabar con él, excepto que su asesino no quería ser encontrado. La mayoría lo saben. La mayoría de los asesinos quieren ser atrapados, es por eso que dejan tantas pistas atrás. Algunos, es porque no pueden vivir con la culpa. Otros, es porque les gusta la persecución y la tratan como si fuera un juego del gato y el ratón. Algunos, unos pocos muy selectos, tienen otras razones y no quieren que el resto de nosotros los conozca. Es como si mataran porque tienen que hacerlo, no porque quieran. Ese es el tipo con el que estaba tratando. La pregunta más importante fue por qué. ¿Por qué sintieron la necesidad de hacerlo? Calculo esa parte y el caso está resuelto.

—¿Alguna vez te diste cuenta?

—Pensé que sí —asintió Eunhyuk—. Pensé que me acercaba mucho, pero lo siguiente que supe es que me desperté días después, acostado en una cama de hospital con una bala alojada en mi cerebro. Mi compañero me dijo que me encontró a la orilla del río, con el agua cubriendo mi pálida piel. Pensó que estaba muerto. Casi suena poético, ¿no? Allí estaba, colgado de la vida mientras el agua lavaba todos mis pecados y nací de nuevo... porque debería haber muerto ese día, pero no lo hice. Sobreviví y ahora es mi turno de devolver el favor, y Donghae es mi oportunidad.

—Entonces, ¿nunca atraparon al hombre que te disparó?

—Nop. Las semanas antes y después del tiroteo son un poco confusas para mí y, dado que estaba trabajando en el caso sin permiso, no dejé un rastro de papel ni nada. Traté de volver sobre mis pistas pero para cuando salí del hospital, todos eran callejones sin salida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo y el asesino de mi primo, mi tirador, había avanzado. Como dije, no quería que lo atraparan y creo que lo molesté cuando me acerqué tanto. De vez en cuando, tengo sueños extraños de habitaciones rojas y palabras extrañas y de personas... —Eunhyuk dejó que sus palabras se alejaran mientras se movía en su silla, con las muñecas lastimadas por tratar de aflojar sus lazos, dejando caer la cabeza a su pecho. Tenía una idea de dónde estaba, lo que era aún más frustrante porque si tenía razón, Donghae no estaba lejos, pero no podía hacer mucho para ayudarlo al estar amarrado a una silla como lo estaba ahora.

—¿Crees que los sueños tienen algo que ver contigo viendo gente muerta o es algo más? —preguntó Sungmin, muy probablemente pensando que había terminado. Sin embargo, Eunhyuk no había terminado, estaba lejos de terminar. No se rendía, no ahora, ni nunca.

—Quién sabe. Todo lo que sé es que no se limitan a que yo esté dormido. Los sueños despierto... son lo peor. Nunca puedo decir qué es real o no. Podría estar loco. Se me pasó por la cabeza más de una vez. Que nada de esto es real, que solo estoy viviendo una fantasía hecha por mí mismo, pero ¿qué tipo de cerebro retorcido crea algo tan morboso? ¿Por qué no podría ser el tipo de loco lindo donde soy el rey de Narnia o algo así...? Creo que estoy despierto ahora, pero quién lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

—No creo que los locos contemplen si están locos o no. Confía en mí, estás despierto y creo que eres la persona más sensata que conozco —confirmó Sungmin con voz severa.

—Un sueño _diría_ eso, ¿no es así? No hay garantías en la vida Sungmin, excepto la muerte e incluso esa es una zona gris. Creo que no debería, pero existo en la orilla de la realidad. Viví cuando no debería, sueño cuando estoy despierto y veo lo que otros no pueden.

—Pero, por eso puedes salvar a Donghae, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sungmin. Parecía molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, una mezcla de preocupación y duda.

—Lo siento. Supongo que estar atado a una silla en el medio de la nada hace que un hombre piense en las opciones que lo llevaron allí. No te preocupes, encontraré a Donghae. Nos sacaré de aquí y encontraré a Donghae, de una forma u otra. Estaba destinado a esto —agregó, creyendo cada palabra—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Sungmin? He tenido la intención de preguntar, pero pensé que era grosero... pero ahora que existe la amenaza de muerte, creo que hemos pasado por las cortesías comunes.

—Tengo 27 años —admitió Sungmin.

—En serio. Pensé que tenías 21 años como máximo, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba equivocado.

—¿No podría ocultar la amargura que viene con la edad? —Sungmin dejó escapar una risa seca. Eunhyuk podía decir que no era porque pensara que algo era gracioso, pero esta reacción fue tan buena como la siguiente—. No. Lo entiendo mucho...

El fuerte sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras detuvo sus palabras abruptamente y los dos hombres atados miraron a su derecha, curiosos de ver quién era el dueño de los pasos amenazantes. Un hombre, de unos veinte años o treinta y pocos años, con el pelo oscuro hasta los hombros, una cara bonita con labios carnosos y cejas talladas, estaba ante ellos con una túnica carmesí y la capucha cayendo sobre su espalda. Su rostro era familiar mientras Eunhyuk revisaba su catálogo de recuerdos tratando de ubicarlo, pero él no estaba.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó al desconocido, cortando la persecución.

—Nos hemos conocido en más de una ocasión —dijo el desconocido. Hablaba con clase, sus palabras extraídas y cada sílaba definida mientras hablaba con un acento indistinguible en su lengua—. Dime Eunhyuk, ¿cómo está tu primo? ¿Todavía estás muerto?

Los ojos de Eunhyuk se entrecerraron y se revolvió en su silla, apretando los lazos alrededor de sus muñecas y piernas en un esfuerzo forzado para darle una lección a este hombre, para romperle la mandíbula.

—Tsk-tsk, Eunhyuk. Continúa de esa manera y solo te lastimarás más, no es que salgas vivo de esto, pero el dolor siempre es el verdadero problema, ¿no?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Eunhyuk le preguntó al hombre afeminado.

—Esa es una pregunta que tiene más respuestas que una. La pregunta cuya respuesta es más buscada que incluso la de '¿Hay un Dios?' —sonrió, su bonita cara enmascarando al monstruo que Eunhyuk sabía que yacía debajo—. Te daré una respuesta simple. Mi nombre es Kim Heechul, por ahora, y soy profesor de filosofía occidental del siglo XIX. Mi enfoque son los escritos de figuras como Schopenhauer, Nietzsche, Kierkegaard, Marx, Emerson, Thoreau, James, Mill y muchos otros ahora que lo pienso. Todas las personas estoy seguro de que nunca has oído hablar, pero tu primo sí.

—¿Cómo me conoces? ¿Mi primo? —Eunhyuk preguntó, cansado de la farsa.

—Era mi asistente estudiantil. ¿Qué fue como, hace dos años? Tenía una mente tan interesante, tan simple que absorbería mis enseñanzas como una esponja. También atractivo —agregó, sacando una silla de la esquina y tomando asiento frente a ellos, cruzando las piernas debajo de la bata y asumiendo una postura de alguien que estaba visitando a viejos amigos en lugar de mantenerlos cautivos—. A veces, intentaba decir algo divertido solo para ver al chico sonreír. Apuesto a que extrañas esa sonrisa, ¿no es así Eunhyuk?

Eunhyuk no dijo una palabra esta vez, eligiendo permanecer en silencio. El hombre se burlaba de él y lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era tratar de no dejar que le afectara. Kim Heechul sabía de la muerte de Kibum y estuvo involucrado en el secuestro de Donghae. Los dos estaban relacionados ahora, eso estaba claro, pero ¿en qué medida? Al hombre sentado frente a él le gustaba hablar y Eunhyuk se vio obligado a dejarlo.

—Eres como una mosca, una pequeña mosca molesta que sigue encontrando el camino de regreso a mi azucarera, sin importar cuántas veces te aleje. Entonces, ¿qué dulce estoy sosteniendo esta vez que te hace volver a tu camino? ¿Es ese bonito ejemplar de un hombre que mi amigo Zhou Mi me consiguió? —preguntó Heechul, sabiendo muy bien cuál era la respuesta—. No te preocupes Eunhyuk, destruimos ese pequeño libro de citas con el nombre de Zhou Mi. Gracias por llamar mi atención. Ese pequeño gerente fue muy cooperativo, especialmente cuando le pagamos el doble... pero quién sabía que sería tan simple como alquilar a alguien... por supuesto que puedo perder mi depósito —se rió alegremente ante su perversa broma.

—Es perfecto realmente, ¿no es así Eunhyuk? Sé que estás de acuerdo. Te he estado siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo y este es el primer caso de personas desaparecidas que has enfrentado. ¡Oh! Puedo verlo junto al fuego en tus ojos que he tocado un nervio. Ahora, ¿cómo se llama? —preguntó Heechul, tocando su barbilla con un dedo en el pensamiento—. Algo poético creo...

—¿Tienes a Donghae? —preguntó Sungmin, claramente confundido.

—Sí, ese es el nombre. Donghae —confirmó Heechul, volviendo su atención a Sungmin—. Por supuesto, lo habrías hecho igual de bien Sungmin, pero tienes esta cualidad molesta que me gusta llamar cinismo. Tan dudoso, desconfiado y cerrado a nuevas experiencias. Necesito un candidato dispuesto, como Donghae. Se sienta en mi clase, ansioso por aprender y absorber cada bocado que le doy de comer. ¿Sabía que se está preparando para dar clase? Muy recomendable. Es casi una pena que tenga que morir. Lástima, el mundo necesita más personas como él; simple y confiado.

—Lo _conoces_ —dijo Eunhyuk. No era una pregunta, pero Heechul la abordó como tal.

—Sí. Sí. Me atrapaste. He estado observando a Donghae durante unos meses. Desde que entró en mi clase, supe que era él. No es fácil, ya sabes, encontrar un candidato perfecto. Además de ser amigable y receptivos, no pueden tener mucha familia o amigos. Me equivoqué un poco con Kibum, subestimé a la pequeña familia que tenía —admitió, dándole a Eunhyuk una mirada de reprensión—. Pero tampoco es que no pueda simplemente recoger a ningún vagabundo de la calle. Necesito que estén saludables y, como dije, confiado. Puedes llamarlo ingenuidad, inocencia o credulidad, pero es una cualidad que pocos tienen, pero es uno que deseo mucho.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —preguntó Sungmin, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Heechul levantó una ceja. Eunhyuk no podía decir si estaba impresionado o molesto. —¿Importa? ¿Debería exponer mis planes para ti como un villano siniestro, poner una trampa y alejarme solo para descubrir que en realidad no moriste, sino que viviste para frustrar mis planes? He estado en esto por mucho más de lo que podrías imaginar pequeño Sungmin. Tu vida significa muy poco en comparación con la mía. No eres más que una especificación en el universo conocido mientras que yo... yo _soy_ ese universo.

Sungmin se echó a reír, y no fue una burla o una risa, sino una carcajada bulliciosa. La cara de Heechul se contorsionó en un odio no disfrazado y torció sus rasgos con una mirada amenazante antes de volver a su actitud tranquila. Si Eunhyuk hubiera parpadeado, se lo habría perdido. Sucedió tan rápido que Eunhyuk no estaba seguro de que realmente sucediera.

—Me alegra que puedas encontrar alegría en la situación en la que te encuentras. Odiaría que mueras infelizmente. Me doy cuenta con sus muertes prematuras, te estoy engañando de toda una vida de experiencias, pero te prometo que tu pérdida será mi ganancia, y viviré mi vida al máximo en tu nombre.

Sungmin respiró hondo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento que había expulsado en su ataque de risa. —Estás jodidamente loco. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó con desprecio, y sin embargo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Eunhyuk apenas comenzaba a entender a la persona que era Sungmin, pero lo que estaba muy claro, era un valiente hijo de puta.

—Esa boca querido Sungmin, sin maldecir. Pensé que tus padres te criaron mejor que eso. ¿Cómo están por cierto? ¿Todavía les envías la mitad de tu paga? —esta pregunta hizo que la sonrisa de Sungmin vacilara.

—¿C-cómo?

Heechul arqueó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza. —¿Cómo lo supe? Te lo diría, pero luego tendría que matarte. ¡Oh, espera! Supongo que eso no será un problema ahora, ¿verdad? Aunque, me gustan mis secretos y creo que me llevaré este a la tumba. Digamos que sé mucho sobre ti Sungmin... y de Eunhyuk también —agregó, volviendo su atención a Eunhyuk.

—¿Por qué tan callado, Eunhyuk? ¿Estás triste, frustrado, enojado? —preguntó Heechul, imitando cada adjetivo con sus expresiones faciales—. O simplemente te sientes derrotado, porque deberías hacerlo si aún no lo haces. 'La esperanza en realidad es el peor de todos los males porque prolonga los tormentos del hombre'. No son mis palabras, sino las sabias, no obstante. Acepta tu destino, Eunhyuk, porque te ha aceptado.

Heechul sonrió antes de levantarse de su asiento. —Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que asistir a una fiesta. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de lo horrible que soy, así que te dejo un consejo; lo que no nos mata, nos hace más fuerte. Haz con eso lo que quieras. Quizás las palabras te den un pequeño consuelo al final. Tu muerte es inminente pero el cuerpo humano es algo maravilloso, ¿no? Incluso puede sobrevivir a las balas en la cabeza. ¿No es cierto Eunhyuk? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras.

—Este no es el final. Encontraré a Donghae y te mataré —escupió Eunhyuk, incapaz de contener su ira.

Las palabras detuvieron a Heechul en seco y, sin darse la vuelta, pronunció, —No luches con monstruos, para que no seas un monstruo, y si miras hacia el abismo, el abismo te devuelve la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Eunhyuk preguntó, la palabra era una sorpresa más que una pregunta.

Heechul se dio la vuelta, —¿La cita? Era Nietzche, una mente brillante realmente. Lo cito a menudo. Creo que es mi favorito de todos los filósofos. Lo más interesante son sus pensamientos sobre la inmortalidad. De hecho, vivo de acuerdo a eso... No mires tan abajo Eunhyuk. La muerte es solo el comienzo para algunos. Para otros... bueno, no tanto. Solo recuerda, al matarme puede haber un precio que no estás dispuesto a pagar. ¿O ya pagaste ese precio Eunhyuk? —preguntó, con los ojos fijos en él maravillados—. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá —el hombre se perdió de vista hasta que todo lo que pudo oír fue la constante inclinación de sus pasos, hasta que incluso se desvanecieron en la nada.

—¿De qué estaba hablando? Todo lo que saqué de eso fue que tenía a Donghae y está planeando matarnos. ¿Tú? —preguntó Sungmin, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro.

Eunhyuk asintió, —Sí. Eso lo resume bastante bien. Esa es la filosofía para ti. Siempre me molestó que no haya preguntas definitivas, simplemente abiertas. Probablemente se volvió loco por eso —se burló Eunhyuk, riéndose de sus nervios.

Quería pensar que Heechul estaba alardeando y solo intentaba intimidarlo. Era obvio que el hombre tenía un tornillo suelto, pero después de escuchar esas palabras familiares, las mismas palabras pronunciadas por la boca de su primo esa noche, palabras extraídas de su propia memoria, estaba seguro de que Heechul era el hombre responsable de la muerte de su primo. Las palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que su piel se erizara.

—Maldición... ¿qué te pasó? —Kyuhyun preguntó alarmado, antes de ver a su amado—. ¿Conejito? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué le hicieron a tu hermoso rostro? —preguntó, agachándose al lado ajeno de Sungmin para verlo más de cerca.

—No podría haber estado lejos por más de 30 minutos —razonó Kyuhyun.

—Más como 40. ¿Qué descubriste? —Eunhyuk preguntó, no queriendo perder más tiempo.

Khyuhyun sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a Sungmin, con la cara llena de preocupación. Era una mirada extraña en el fantasma, una expresión que nunca antes había visto y Eunhyuk sintió un ligero tirón en los latidos de su corazón. A Kyuhyun realmente le gustaba Sungmin. Tal vez comenzó como un flechazo, tal vez todavía lo era, pero se había convertido en algo concreto.

—Kyuhyun, ¿encontraste a Donghae?

—¿Tu asistente está aquí? —preguntó Sungmin, su mirada ciega enfocándose en algún lugar cerca del lugar de Kyuhyun—. ¿Está a mi lado? Creo que puedo sentirlo de nuevo, hace frío aquí.

Kyuhyun sonrió, sin duda deleitándose con la idea de que su enamorado pudiera sentir su presencia. —Dile que estoy aquí y que no voy a ir a ningún lado.

—Kyuhyun, ¿qué hay de Donghae? ¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó de nuevo, pero el enamoramiento de Kyuhyun por la cara golpeada de Sungmin fue una gran distracción para el fantasma enamorado—. ¡Kyuhyun!

—Sí —dijo, finalmente saliendo del trance—. Está en una casa en la colina. No está lejos de aquí. Sin embargo, hay una fiesta extraña, gente con túnicas con máscaras y todos beben este vino espeso que dudo que _solo_ contenga vino.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que hay en él? —Eunhyuk preguntó.

—Cuando encontré a Donghae, estaba atado a una mesa en una habitación de color rojo oscuro, en nada más que su ropa interior. Era espeluznante y estaba conectado a un tubo con una bolsa de sangre. Creo que lo están drenando.

Eunhyuk palideció. Encontraron a su primo desnudo, sin una onza de sangre en él y después de que Heechul lo ayudó a unir a Kibum y a Donghae, temió que la sangre drenada fuera una posibilidad. Ahora se confirmó.

—Kyuhyun, puedes... —comenzó Eunhyuk, pero no pudo terminar cuando el sonido de las botas bajando las escaleras una vez más detuvo su conversación. Uno de los hombres de antes (el más guapo) apareció a la vista, sin perder una mirada a sus formas atadas mientras se dirigía a la bandeja llena de varios instrumentos metálicos, instrumentos mejor encontrados en una sala quirúrgica que en un almacén. El hombre recogió un par de pinzas largas de metal y unas tijeras antes de caminar hacia Sungmin.

Eunhyuk lo miró con horror, ya que podía hacer poco desde su posición. No sabía qué planeaba hacer el hombre con los objetos metálicos, pero no creía que fuera agradable. El mismo Sungmin cerró su ojo bueno (el otro ya estaba cerrado), como si le diera la bienvenida a lo inevitable. Eunhyuk tuvo que admitir que la situación parecía sombría y, aunque no quería morir, realmente no veía una salida.

—¡¿Sungmin?! ¡¿Pelea contra él, de acuerdo?! —Kyuhyun le gritó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Eunhyuk había visto llorar a los fantasmas antes, era algo común, pero no Kyuhyun y era difícil de ver—. Por mucho que me encantaría que estuvieras conmigo, no _puede_ ser así. Prefiero tenerte vivo y sano. Pelea Conejito, no se lo hagas fácil —dijo, reanudando su súplica, pero sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos.

El hombre corpulento agarró a Sungmin por el pelo bruscamente, apretándolo con la misma mano con la que sostenía las tijeras, para tirar bruscamente de la cabeza hacia atrás. Sungmin dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor. El fantasma se levantó de su lugar en la rodilla de Sungmin e hizo todo lo posible para empujar al hombre corpulento, pero no pasó nada. Un libro era muy diferente de un hombre de 250 libras.

—Haz algo Conejito. No puedo detenerlo, tienes que ayudarme, ¿de acuerdo? Pelea contra él. Quieres vivir, ¿no? ¿Qué hay de Donghae? Tienes que mantenerte con vida para poder ayudarlo. Pelea... no te rindas... —las palabras de Kyuhyun se debilitaron hasta que apenas se escucharon. Tal vez sabía que Sungmin se había dado por vencido, o se dio cuenta de que Sungmin no podía escucharlo, pero de cualquier manera dejó de suplicar y en su lugar observó la escena desarrollarse con una expresión de dolor. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y desaparecieron antes de que cayeran al suelo.

El hombre usó las pinzas de metal para sostener la lengua de Sungmin. Sungmin ya estaba respirando por la boca ya que su nariz rota estaba demasiado hinchada para respirar, por lo que no fue demasiado difícil de lograr. La peor parte fue cuán tranquilo se había vuelto Sungmin, como si toda la pelea en él hubiera sido gastada. No hubo una sacudida o un giro de su cabeza, ya que era la víctima voluntaria del plan de este extraño maníaco.

—¿Sungmin? Kyuhyun quiere que pelees —agregó Eunhyuk, con voz inestable. No sabía si esto ayudaría, pero no podía simplemente sentarse allí y no hacer nada. Si todo lo que pudiera hacer fuera prestar su voz, con gusto lo haría si eso significara que su amigo podría sentirse un poco mejor. Sus ojos volvieron hacia Kyuhyun. Pánico, ahora mezclado con esperanza, Kyuhyun reanudó sus súplicas—. Dile que lo amo, y a menos que quiera que me muera dos veces, peleará.

Eunhyuk, conmovido por la súplica romántica, ni siquiera puso los ojos en blanco cuando repitió la repentina confesión de Kyuhyun. Tal vez lo amaba, tal vez no. Era más que probable un sentimiento acrecentado por la situación de vida o muerte en la que se encontraban, pero sí creía que Kyuhyun lo creía más que nada en ese momento.

Milagrosamente, Sungmin se sacudió en su silla, empujando al hombre que había aflojado su control sobre su víctima previamente laxa. No fue suficiente para hacer nada realmente, solo para atrapar al hombre con la guardia baja cuando las pinzas se deslizaron de la lengua de Sungmin y dejó caer las tijeras al suelo. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Kyuhyun se abrieron con asombro, y una sonrisa genuina adornaba sus rasgos. Ni un segundo después, Eunhyuk vio un cambio en esos ojos cuando cambiaron de maravilla a travesura. Casi podía ver cómo se encendía la bombilla en la cabeza de Kyuhyun cuando una lata grande de pasta de tomate salió volando de un estante, chocando con toda su fuerza en la cara del hombre y noqueándolo.

—¡Mira mamá, sin manos! —Kyuhyun gritó mientras sonreía orgulloso ante su hazaña. Esta vez, Eunhyuk estaba más que impresionado.

—Ya era hora de que ese pequeño truco tuyo fuera útil —bromeó Eunhyuk—. ¿Tienes otro bajo la manga para sacarnos de estas ataduras?

—¿Kyuhyun hizo eso? —preguntó Sungmin, una sonrisa de satisfacción formándose en su rostro hinchado.

—Lo hizo —aclaró Eunhyuk.

—Dile gracias... por... todo lo que supongo.

—Lo acabas de hacer. Él _puede_ oírte —explicó Eunhyuk—. Sé que no puedes escucharlo o verlo, pero está sonriendo.

Kyuhyun estaba radiante de hecho, mientras se dirigía a la bandeja de objetos metálicos afilados antes de empujarlo hacia Eunhyuk hasta que estaba detrás de su espalda, sus ruedas oxidadas chirriaban con cada rotación.

—No soy muy bueno en la precisión y me temo que cualquier objeto que envíe volando en tu dirección podría matarlos a los dos. Creo que debería haber intentado eso con el hombre... pero creo que lo hice bien. De todos modos, me temo que tendrá que hacer el resto por su cuenta.

Eunhyuk extendió las manos a ciegas hasta que sintió el frío metal de un objeto bastante afilado y procedió a abrirse paso a través de su atadura. Tomó algo de trabajo, pero unos minutos más tarde, estaba libre y trabajando en las ataduras de Sungmin también. Kyuhyun se movía con impaciencia mientras seguía dirigiendo a Eunhyuk sobre la mejor manera de cortar las ataduras de Sungmin.

—¿Crees que puedes hacer un mejor trabajo? —Eunhyuk dijo, finalmente desesperándose. Estaba feliz de que el fantasma los hubiera ayudado y todo, pero esto se estaba volviendo ridículo. La manera en que la cabeza del chico se había hinchado en cuestión de unos pocos minutos era increíble.

—Solo estoy tratando de ayudarte aquí, jefe. Es una tortura ver a mi conejito golpeado, magullado y retenido contra su voluntad. Lo amo. Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos con Donghae —dijo Kyuhyun, ganándose un rodar los ojos. Ahora que la teatralización había terminado, era hora de volver a la normalidad.

—¿Que esta diciendo? —preguntó Sungmin. El hombre había estado tan callado que casi había olvidado que estaba allí, independientemente del hecho de que actualmente estaba tratando de desatarlo.

—Proclamaciones de amor y otras tonterías. Lo de siempre —dijo Eunhyuk poco distante, sin pensar realmente en lo que estaba diciendo, ya acostumbrado al comportamiento de Kyuhyun.

—Es curioso cómo las cosas entran en perspectiva cuando tienes la muerte mirándote a los ojos pero, ¿por qué no? —preguntó Sungmin.

Eunhyuk frunció el ceño, sin entender la declaración de Sungmin. —¿Por qué no qué?

—¿Por qué no amar? —Sungmin respondió, su voz franca y segura—. Kyuhyun, si puedes escucharme, lo que supongo que puedes... ugh, eso significa que también puedes verme. Debo verme horrible —reveló, inclinando la cabeza avergonzado.

—Dile que creo que se ve hermoso —dijo Kyuhyun.

—Dice que te ves bien —repitió Eunhyuk.

—Dije hermoso. Bien es como una bofetada en comparación con su belleza. ¡Dilo bien!

—Dile... quiero decir... —comenzó Sungmin de nuevo, su cabeza se levantó en la dirección general de la posición de Kyuhyun, finalmente dirigiéndose al fantasma—. Gracias Kyuhyun. Gracias por salvarme y darme una razón para contraatacar. Estoy muy agradecido por eso, por saber que te importó tanto, por mí. No quiero complicar esto ni nada, pero creo que, es tiempo... —Sungmin hizo una pausa para dejar escapar un largo suspiro—. Creo que estoy tan loco como Eunhyuk por decir esto, pero siento algo por ti. Es salvaje, lo sé, confesarle a alguien que no puedo ver ni oír, pero ahí está. Todo lo que siempre quise fue a alguien que me cuide y se preocupe por mí y tú está haciendo un trabajo perfecto así que... creo que tal vez... ¿también te amo?

Y ahí fue cuando sucedió. Las luces parpadearon y apareció una gran puerta, suspendida por nada y situada al pie de las escaleras donde antes no había puerta. La puerta se abrió, su delgada lámina de metal se desvaneció en el marco en un movimiento hacia arriba, como algo salido de una película de ciencia ficción o unas persianas venecianas realmente geniales. Más allá, parecía un cuartel militar donde solo unos pocos de los ocupantes habían notado la apertura de la puerta, algunos observaban con curiosidad mientras los sonidos de explosiones se alejaban en la distancia.

—Mis hermanos Terran —dijo Kyuhyun soñadoramente.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estás hablando más? ¿Dijo algo malo? —preguntó Sungmin, completamente despistado. Eunhyuk recordó que todo lo que Sungmin podía ver eran las luces parpadeantes. Para él, no había puerta. Todo apareció tal como era antes.

—Kyuhyun está un poco ocupado en este momento —dijo Eunhyuk, no muy seguro de cómo explicar la situación.

Kyuhyun dio unos pasos hacia adelante, una mirada de entusiasmo en su rostro, antes de detenerse abruptamente. Se volvió hacia Sungmin, sus rasgos cayeron y levantó las manos con exasperación. —¡Oh, vamos! En el momento en que mi conejito dice que me ama, ¿es el momento en que me tengo que ir? ¿Qué clase de mierda es esta? No voy. No me importa lo genial que sería liderar un ejército contra mis enemigos. No puedo dejarlo ahora.

—Kyuhyun, esta es tu puerta. Nunca había visto a nadie pasarla por alto antes. No sé si alguna vez tendrás otra oportunidad. Si no pasas, hay una gran posibilidad de que te quedes atrapado aquí.

—No me importa, es una oportunidad que estoy dispuesto a correr. No puedo dejarlo ahora, lo escuchaste Eunhyuk. Él me ama.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Kyuhyun está en peligro? —preguntó Sungmin, todavía sin saber nada.

—Dile que no se preocupe porque no voy a ir a ninguna parte —declaró. Cuando se alejó un paso de la puerta, parpadeó, como si fuera inestable.

—Piensa en esto Kyuhyun. Sungmin lo entenderá. No querría que pasaras una eternidad solo.

—No estaría solo, estaría con Sungmin.

—Sungmin está vivo, Kyuhyun. ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a dejar que pase el resto de sus días amando a alguien que no puede ver ni oír? ¿Qué clase de vida es esa para él? Si lo amas, déjalo ir.

—Pero... —dijo Kyuhyun, sus pasos vacilantes mientras luchaba por decidirse.

—Ve Kyuhyun. No te quedes por mí —la voz de Sungmin sonó fuerte y clara—. Me sentiría terrible si te mantuviera alejado de donde necesitas estar. De todos modos, no soy tan buena compañía. Soy terriblemente terco y tengo modales horribles en la mesa y no querrías soportar eso, confía en mí —bromeó—. Así que, por favor, vete... si... si estamos destinados a volver a vernos, lo haremos. Mira lo bien que nos llevamos esta vez. La próxima vez que nos veamos ya estaremos casados —se echó a reír, pero Eunhyuk pudo escuchar la decepción.

Kyuhyun corrió hacia Sungmin, arrodillado frente a su forma atada y le dio un beso en los labios antes de regresar corriendo a la puerta parpadeante. —Eunhyuk, Donghae está calle arriba, a la izquierda y cuesta arriba. Es la única casa iluminada de la ciudad. No puede pasar desapercibida... Ah, y hay una contraseña: Amor Fati. Lo último que vi fue que estaba abajo en el sótano. ¿Y Eunhyuk?

—¿Si?

—Gracias por todo. Hiciste mi vida interesante. Te extrañaré, jefe —dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí. Tú también —admitió Eunhyuk, sus propias emociones no muy lejos de la realidad.

—Y dile a Sungmin que lo amo, solo una vez más para mí. Ah, y si puedes, solo recuérdale eso de vez en cuando. ¿Lo harías?

—Lo haré.

Y con la confirmación de Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun cruzó la puerta y pasó a la siguiente etapa de su vida después de la muerte.

La puerta desapareció y la luz dejó de parpadear y todo lo que quedó en el silencioso almacén fueron dos corazones latiendo; uno extrañaba al amigo que había llegado a amar y el otro extrañaba el recuerdo de un amor que podría haber sido.

Permaneció en silencio mientras Eunhyuk trabajaba a través de las cuerdas, finalmente liberando a Sungmin. No pudo evitar pensar en Kyuhyun y el por qué de ahora. Siempre había asumido que Kyuhyun tenía razón, que todo lo que quería era una pequeña venganza contra el empleado de la tienda a quien atribuía su fallecimiento temprano, pero supuso que Kyuhyun quería más. Tal vez necesitaba ser el héroe en su propia vida, rescatar a la damisela en apuros y salvando efectivamente el día o tal vez solo necesitaba ser amado. Era más que probable una combinación de los dos.

Agarrando un celular y las llaves del auto de los bolsillos del hombre que aún estaba inconsciente en el piso, Eunhyuk llamó a la policía, informando al operador de la situación. No importa qué, tomaría al menos 30 minutos antes de obtener ayuda pero no podía esperar a que la policía se presente. Donghae lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca.

—Toma estos —dijo Eunhyuk, empujando las llaves en la mano de Sungmin, junto con el teléfono en caso de que lo necesitara—. Vete y ve directamente a la estación de policía o al hospital —sugirió, obteniendo una inspección más cercana de su rostro. Si Eunhyuk luciera eso, estaba bastante seguro de que se estaría sacando los ojos por el dolor—. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no te vayas a casa. Puede que no sea seguro para ti. Si Kyuhyun se entera de que dejo que te pase algo, volvería a matarme —bromeó.

—¿Crees que es feliz donde está? —preguntó Sungmin. Mientras más miraba Eunhyuk a Sungmin, más entendía la obsesión de Kyuhyun. Incluso con la cara hinchada no era tan malo, y era resistente como la mierda.

—Creo que es feliz, y también creo que eres parte de esa razón. Me dijo que te ama y, aunque no sé todo sobre la muerte, sé más que la mayoría. Entonces, confía en mí cuando digo que la vida tal como la conocemos, puede muy bien ser solo un comienzo. Tal vez cuando llegue tu puerta, Kyuhyun te estará esperando al otro lado.

**Halloween: Octubre 31, 11:40pm-Casa en la Colina**

Eunhyuk se abrió paso entre la multitud con una túnica carmesí y una máscara dorada como todos los demás presentes. Kyuhyun lo había dirigido bien y después de dar su contraseña en la puerta, le arrojaron la túnica y la máscara como favores de fiesta. Mientras caminaba por la puertas de varias habitaciones, Eunhyuk sintió que su corazón latía erráticamente en su pecho, especialmente cuando le dieron un líquido más espeso que cualquier vino normal. Necesitaba encontrar a Donghae y sacarlo de aquí, rápidamente.

Mientras se abría paso a través de los estrechos pasillos de la casa, se encontró en una habitación donde las oscuras paredes de caoba encerraban una escena íntima. Una especie de orgía se desarrollaba ante él con caras enmascaradas y extremidades desnudas, chupadas, jaladas, manoseadas, acariciadas y moldeadas sus cuerpos en una gran masa. Como una serpiente que se muerde la cola, uno apenas puede discernir dónde comenzaba una persona y dónde terminaba la otra.

Sin embargo, la parte más extraña fue el canto. Las máscaras que todos adornaban solo cubrían los ojos, las mejillas y la nariz, lo que dejaba la boca libre de obstrucciones. En cada habitación que había visitado, ya sea que la gente estuviera follando o no, podía escuchar un cántico indescifrable salir de sus labios. Las palabras pueden haber sido una extraña mezcla de latín o griego, Eunhyuk no lo sabría: con un título de asociado en justicia penal, su especialidad no cubría exactamente los cantos latinos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una voz familiar, y le tomó solo un momento ubicarla.

—¿Jungsu?

—Ven conmigo —dijo Jungsu, tirando de Eunhyuk a través de una cocina y bajando un tramo de escaleras. Eunhyuk habría sonreído ante su suerte si el sótano hubiera albergado a alguien más que a los dos. El espacio tenía algunas cajas, muebles abandonados y electrodomésticos viejos. Las paredes no eran rojas como había sospechado, solo cemento. Donghae no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Jungsu preguntó de nuevo, quitándose la máscara—. Se supone que no debes estar aquí, Eunhyuk. Si yo fuera tú, me iría. No sabes con qué tipo de personas estás tratando aquí.

—Me parece un montón de bichos raros. ¿Qué pasa con todo el sexo? ¿Es esta una fiesta de libertinaje? ¿Se suponía que debía cambiar la clave con alguien en la puerta? —Eunhyuk bromeó, sabiendo que su humor le había ganado el favor de su ex pareja antes.

—Hyukjae, esto es demasiado para ti, si te encuentran...

—¿Quiénes son? Me dijeron que había una gran fiesta de disfraces en el antiguo pueblo minero. Di unas palabras en la puerta y entrarás. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando resultó ser una orgía —dijo Eunhyuk. Manteniendo la farsa. Al ver que su ex pareja intentaba que se fuera, asumió que no estaba involucrado en todo el asunto del secuestro, pero se haría el tonto hasta que estuviera seguro—. ¿Qué _estás_ haciendo aquí?

—Otro cliente me invitó. La mitad de la gente de aquí son clientes míos. Llegué hace unos 20 minutos, estoy tan asustado como tú. El vino que sirven sabe a mierda, por cierto, pero estoy simulando que me gusta, al igual que el resto de ellos. Los espectáculos de sexo, aunque interesantes, son difíciles de abordar con el canto y todo. Me iría, pero no quiero que ninguno de mis clientes lo sepan. El establecimiento es lo suficientemente difícil como es —dijo, mostrando su sonrisa cursi.

Eunhyuk asintió. Parecía que los dos estaban en el mismo bando, excepto donde Jungsu fue invitado, Eunhyuk se había invitado a sí mismo.

—Bueno, no me iré. Todavía no de todos modos. Solo finge que no me conoces. Estaré bien. Soy un hombre adulto, puedo cuidar de mí mismo.

—¿Esto se debe a tu caso de personas desaparecidas? Sé que quieres encontrar a esta persona, pero si alguien en esta fiesta tiene algo que ver con su desaparición, él seguirá desaparecido. No entiendes lo que estas personas son capaces de hacer.

Eunhyuk encontró las palabras de Jungsu cuestionables. —¿Quiénes son estas personas, Jungsu? ¿De quién es la fiesta?

—Digámoslo de esta manera, Siwon es el F.D. de la ciudad e incluso él no fue invitado.

—¿Pero tu sí? —Eunhyuk preguntó incrédulo.

—Te lo dije, un cliente me invitó —explicó Jungsu nuevamente—. No es que quiera estar aquí, y tú tampoco deberías.

Eunhyuk se giró para subir las escaleras pero las palabras de Jungsu lo detuvieron en seco.

—Deberías irte y asegurarte de que Sungmin llegue a casa a salvo.

Eunhyuk se dio la vuelta, frente a su antiguo compañero. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Deberías irte. No es seguro para ti aquí —reiteró Jungsu.

—No. Dijiste Sungmin. ¿Cómo sabes sobre Sungmin? ¿Cómo supiste que lo conocía o que estaba aquí? —Eunhyuk preguntó, su pulso se aceleró.

—¿Yo dije eso? —Jungsu preguntó, su comportamiento preocupado se desvaneció cuando su rostro se dividió en una sonrisa diabólica—. Mierda. Nunca puedo esconder cosas. Me sorprende que nunca me hayas entendido antes. Quiero decir, ¿nunca pensaste en lo extraño que era para mí encontrarte en el río?

Eunhyuk ladeó la cabeza confundido. —El informe de la policía decía...

—El informe de la policía decía un montón de basura sobre mí siguiendo una pista. Todos estaban tan felices de descubrir que todavía estabas vivo, nadie realmente cuestionó qué pista estaba siguiendo. ¿A quién crees que llamó? Esa llamada no fue no anónima. Pensé que estaba tirando un cadáver, pero luego comenzaste a murmurar algo sobre la inmortalidad y los monstruos y casi me cago en el pantalón. Quiero decir, a quién carajo le da una paliza así y sigue haciendo tictac. En realidad estaba feliz de que estaba vivo, a pesar de mis acciones. Me gustaste. Nunca quise dispararte en primer lugar, pero las órdenes eran órdenes... Sin embargo, todo salió bien, ¿no? Me convertí en un héroe, recuperaste tu vida y perdiste convenientemente tu memoria de los eventos de ese día, la mayoría de los casos, y todos vivieron felices para siempre. Incluso recibiste un bonito bono. Ver gente muerta tiene que ser genial, ¿no?

—¿Me disparaste? —Eunhyuk preguntó, congelado en su lugar justo debajo de las escaleras—. Eras mi compañero, Jungsu. ¿Te confié mi vida y me disparaste?

—Sí. Tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, me sentí mal. Kibum era tu primo y lo entiendo, también tengo familia. Es por eso que hago lo que hago, pero te estabas acercando demasiado a la verdad. Deberías haber dejado las cosas como están Hyukjae —dijo Jungsu. Tuvo el descaro de sonar triste—. Pero, al menos estás vivo para contar la historia, aunque no por mucho tiempo, me temo. Es casi medianoche y a Heechul le gustaría atar todos sus cabos sueltos para entonces. Tiene un sacrificio que hacer y todo. Ocupado, ocupado.

Eunhyuk miró su reloj: 11:53 pm. 7 minutos hasta la medianoche.

Jungsu sacó un arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Eunhyuk. No había más de quince pies entre ellos y en ese rango, el disparo sería fatal pero, de nuevo, había sobrevivido a lo peor.

—¿Alguien más tiene una sensación de dejá vu? Eras un chico tan inteligente entonces, incluso a pesar de todo mi sabotaje, aun así lograste encontrar tu camino aquí. Sin embargo, no estuvimos en el sótano la última vez. La última vez estuvimos en la habitación roja. Es la habitación ritual de Heechul. Solía ser una bodega, pero ahora solo se usa para sacrificios humanos. Imagina eso, jodidamente raro, ¿verdad? —Jungsu se rió.

Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Kyuhyun había confundido la bodega con un sótano. Esa era la habitación roja donde estaba Donghae y solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que Heechul lo matara. —A. F. Seguridad no es por Fuerzas Armadas, ¿verdad?

—Ah, me di cuenta de eso. No, tienes razón. Representa Amor Fati, al igual que la compañía de consulta de Zhou Mi. Significa 'amor al destino' o 'amar el destino de uno' o alguna mierda que nunca puedo recordar. Heechul vive por eso y no le va tan mal, así que...

—¿Por qué matar? —Eunhyuk preguntó, esperando que la pregunta le diera tiempo para formular un plan. Tal como estaban las cosas, no podía simplemente correr escaleras arriba. Jungsu le dispararía incluso antes de darse la vuelta.

—Oh —dijo Jungsu con entusiasmo—. Entiende esto. Heechul cree que tiene más de mil años. ¿Puedes creer esa mierda? El hombre está loco pero es un experto financiero. Supongo que si has estado el tiempo suficiente, las cosas comienzan a tener tendencia, ¿eh? —Jungsu se rió de su propia broma—. Intenté buscarlo una vez, pero los documentos son fáciles de falsificar. Debería saberlo, he hecho mi parte justa de ellos, pero conozco al hombre desde hace 10 años y no ha envejecido ni un día. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene algo que ver con este sacrificio humano.

—¿El vino? —Eunhyuk preguntó, aún sin ninguna esperanza de escapar.

—Sangre... y vino, por supuesto. Heechul hace un pequeño hocus pocus y voila, los que lo beben viven un año sin enfermedad, dolencia o cualquier otra dolor físico que normalmente le sucede a la persona promedio —Jungsu sonrió—. ¿Alguna otra pregunta o puedo matarte ahora?

Eunhyuk, sin saber qué más hacer, sin fantasmas, sin teléfono, sin armas, sin nada, cerró los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. _Lo siento, Donghae. Lo intenté._

Oyó un fuerte crujido y luego el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, Jongwoon estaba de pie sobre la forma inconsciente de Jungsu, con una pata de silla de madera rota en sus manos. Eunhyuk miró al fantasma con incredulidad, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa al no poder decir las palabras que quería en ese momento.

—Me ayudarás a encontrar mi tortuga ahora, ¿no? —Jongwoon preguntó, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por el hombre caído a sus pies.

Eunhyuk parpadeó varias veces antes de correr hacia la forma derrumbada y agarrar su arma, pero no antes de patearlo en el estómago. —¡Eso es por Kibum! —gritó, girando en un círculo completo, solo para encontrarse de nuevo frente a Jungsu y darle una última patada—... ¡y eso es por dispararme, imbécil!

11:58pm

Con las dos patadas efectivas, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz del fantasma.

—¿Qué pasa con mi tortuga? —Jongwoon gritó.

Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras y le sonrió al fantasma frívolo, antes de subir los escalones de dos en dos. No pudo evitar preguntarse si tal vez Jongwoon se parecía más a Donghae que a Kyuhyun. ¿Podría estar vivo en alguna parte, necesitando su ayuda?

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Jongwoon. ¡Veamos en mi oficina, mañana a primera hora! —le gritó al fantasma, sin creer su suerte. Atravesando la puerta de la cocina, corrió por la casa y miró a su reloj.

11:58 pm

—¡Joder! —exclamó, tratando frenéticamente de adivinar a dónde se habían ido todos. Todos los corredores estaban vacíos, no más orgías, no más cánticos...

Hizo una pausa en sus pasos, escuchando atentamente las palabras extranjeras que tanto ansiaba escuchar y cuando el murmullo de las voces colectivas flotaba desde algún lugar a su izquierda, corrió por la casa hacia sus siniestros tonos. A medida que pasaba por la casa vacía, el canto se hizo más fuerte y, como resultado, sus pasos se volvieron más seguros mientras lo guiaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

No pudo ir más allá cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser una gran despensa, los sonidos de cánticos resonaban en las paredes estanterías. Frente a él yacía un gran círculo de metal sujeto a una puerta en el piso. Tirando de él, lo abrió, tirando de la aleta de madera hacia atrás antes de bajar las estrechas escaleras.

Lo que parecían cincuenta figuras con túnicas cantaban en un sótano mohoso tan rojo oscuro que Eunhyuk no tenía dudas de que sus paredes estaban manchadas de sangre. Las figuras parecían estar rodeadas por algo y Eunhyuk se abrió paso, luchando hasta el centro por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar.

—Faber est quisque fortunae suae. Bis vivit qui bene vivit. Veritas vos liberabit... —escuchó a Heechul recitar antes de verlo, su voz se elevó sobre todo con un cuchillo sobre su cabeza. Debajo de él, Donghae yacía inconsciente, su pálida figura mostrada sobre una mesa, desnudo para que lo viesen toda la habitación. Se habían ido su bóxer negro, se habían ido su aspecto tímido y Eunhyuk se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a ver su brillante sonrisa.

Levantando el arma, apuntó directamente al pecho con túnica de Heechul. Todos llevaban sus máscaras aún, pero Eunhyuk sabía sin lugar a dudas que era Heechul, su voz acentuada era difícil de pasar por alto.

—¡Detente, o juro que apretaré el gatillo! —Eunhyuk gritó.

Heechul dejó de cantar, dándole a Eunhyuk toda su atención, pero eso no silenció a ninguna de las otras voces en la habitación. Cuando el sonido de sus palabras colectivas lo envolvió, a Eunhyuk le resultó difícil mantenerse concentrado. No sabía si era lo que decían o solo el aroma metálico de la sangre en el aire, pero sintió náuseas y una ola de mareos amenazaba con derribarlo.

Heechul no se movió, sus brazos permanecieron posicionados sobre su cabeza, la punta del cuchillo colgando justo sobre el corazón de Donghae.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo de morir? 'Uno debe pagar un alto precio por la inmortalidad; uno tiene que morir varias veces mientras aún está vivo'. Abrazo a la muerte. Al igual que tú, la muerte es mi único amigo. Puedes unirte a mí si gusta Eunhyuk. Podría usar a alguien como tú en mi incorporación. Alguien que entiende lo que es caminar entre la vida y la muerte. Puede ser tan solitario pasar la eternidad solo. ¿Únete a mí? — Heechul se balanceó, los labios se tiñeron de rojo con la sangre que consumió, la sangre de Donghae.

—¡Nunca! —Eunhyuk gritó—. ¡Baja el cuchillo y aléjate de él! —exigió, las voces circundantes se alzaron en crescendo.

—¡Silencio! —bramó, agitando su arma hacia las figuras encapuchadas sin rostro, pero ninguno de ellos acató su orden. Solo tuvo éxito en su retirada, ya que le dieron al loco con una pistola un espacio muy necesario. Puede que Heechul no temiera morir, pero estaba bastante seguro de que todos los demás sí. Volvió su atención hacia su líder, solo para encontrarlo desaparecido de la cabecera de la mesa.

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió, un dolor intenso y antes de darse cuenta, estaba desmayado.

_Ha sido golpeado de nuevo, eso es lo que puede decir mientras lucha por ponerse de rodillas entre respiraciones de pánico, pero su mente está toda roja. Hace una pausa, sus nudillos presionan con fuerza contra el piso de palisandro en un intento de levantar su cabeza pesada, parpadeando contra el asalto mientras un rastro de sangre nubla su visión. Sabe que no tiene tiempo ya que se esfuerza por enfocarse en su atacante, pero es un poco difícil cuando una imagen se mezcla con la siguiente. Debería haberse dado por vencido mucho antes, pero había un pensamiento, y solo un pensamiento que era lo suficientemente claro como para alimentar su locura actual: todavía está vivo._

_Sus músculos se tensaron bajo su peso cuando se levantó sobre una rodilla. Tenía poco o ningún control sobre sus acciones mientras trabajaba en un instinto tan primitivo, tan inherente, tan profundamente arraigado que incluso él mismo no lo conocía. Si hubiera sabido que sería así, al final, no habría dudado. No habría perdido tanto tiempo. Si no se hubiera dado por vencido antes, no lo hubiera dejado ir como todos le pidieron, como todos le dijeron, tal vez entonces todo esto podría haberse evitado. Tal vez entonces estaría a salvo. Debería haberse esforzado más._

_Todos los pensamientos de la otra vida no eran un consuelo para el miedo a la muerte, porque sin importar qué, la muerte era definitiva. No había una segunda oportunidad, solo arrepentimientos. Solo había un aquí y ahora. Esta era su última oportunidad. Debería haberlo hecho, podría haberlo hecho, estas palabras no iban a ayudarlo ahora, de hecho, nada podría ayudarlo ahora. Estaba solo, como antes, excepto que esta vez lo sabía. Esta vez conocía a la víctima. Esta vez conocía a su enemigo. Y eso hizo toda la diferencia._

_Era Donghae. Donghae lo necesitaba. Donghae no tenía a nadie más que él y Eunhyuk lucharían hasta que no le quedara nada antes de darse por vencido. No pudo salvarlos a todos. Ni siquiera podía proteger a su familia, pero no iba a dejar que sucediera nuevamente. Había llegado tan lejos y saber que su salvación estaba en la otra habitación era suficiente para mantenerlo centrado. Puede estar loco, y tal vez nada de esto era real, pero como todas las pesadillas, solo tienes que luchar hasta que finalmente te despiertes._

—Quédate abajo Eunhyuk. Abraza tu destino —dijo la voz de Heechul, su acento parecía más espeso, más completo.

_Esta era la vida. Estaba luchando por la vida, y estaría condenado si dejaba que alguien le quitara eso._

Eunhyuk parpadeó para quitarse la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas. Una doble visión de Heechul retomando su posición de pie sobre Donghae, con el cuchillo preparado y listo para atacar, bailó ante sus ojos. Buscó en el suelo delante de él, examinando el piso en busca del arma caída sin ningún éxito. Usando una pata de la mesa como palanca, levantó su cuerpo hacia arriba y sobre la superficie de la mesa, desesperado por proteger a Donghae con lo único que le quedaba, él mismo.

—En serio, Eunhyuk —dijo Heechul, con la voz baja y las palabras exasperadas—. Esto se está volviendo ridículo y tengo un horario que cumplir. Unos minutos después de la medianoche no es un problema, pero hay más demoras y tendré que cobrarle. ¿Donghae aquí, un simple extraño realmente, vale la pena el precio Eunhyuk? —el espeso acento de Heechul flotaba en el aire como un humo picante, y estaba haciendo girar la cabeza de Eunhyuk.

Sin embargo, no lo detuvo. Nada podría detenerlo y pagaría el precio, sin importar el costo, porque Donghae era lo único que importaba en este momento. Eunhyuk continuó arrastrándose hacia adelante hasta que cubrió el cuerpo de Donghae con el suyo, su cabeza baja para escuchar el aliento y sus manos extendidas para sentir el pulso. Donghae estaba frío, pero estaba vivo... apenas.

—Bien. Hazlo a tu manera, ambos mueren —dijo Heechul, levantando el cuchillo.

Eunhyuk cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando la punzada aguda del enorme cuchillo, pero en cambio lo que sintió fue el peso de algo que cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda después de que el sonido de disparos resonó en el aire rancio, y luego se desmayó.

**Noviembre 7, 2:13pm-Hospital Sagrado Corazón**

Eunhyuk entró en la habitación del hospital, el sonido de monitores y respiradores que llenaban el aire mientras el olor a desinfectantes invadía sus fosas nasales. Odiaba el olor de los hospitales, pero no podía quejarse. Era un billón de veces mejor que el olor de una habitación manchada de sangre.

Dos hombres que no podría haber estado más feliz de ver estaban teniendo un momento de conversación.

—¿Desaparecido? —Donghae repitió con incredulidad, sus pies colgando del borde de la cama cuando se encontró con la mirada de Eunhyuk—. ¿Escuchaste eso Eunhyuk? Ryeowook está desaparecido. Parece que podrías tener otro caso.

Eunhyuk empujó la silla de ruedas hacia la habitación y le dio unas palmaditas en el asiento para indicarle a Donghae que se sentara. —La única razón por la que rastrearía a los secuestradores de Ryeowook sería para ayudarlos a deshacerse de su cuerpo para siempre.

—¡Eunhyuk! —Donghae jadeó, sorprendido por su contundente admisión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inocentemente, como si no solo se ofreciera a matar a alguien.

—Te apoyo —dijo Sungmin, levantándose para darle a Eunhyuk un choque de palmas. El chico... el hombre, se veía mucho mejor ahora que la hinchazón había disminuido y los moretones se habían desvanecido un poco.

—¡Sungmin! —Donghae jadeó de nuevo.

—Dos contra uno, cariño. Parece que estás con nosotros o contra nosotros —explicó Eunhyuk.

Donghae saltó de la cama y aterrizó ágilmente en la silla de ruedas que esperaba a la par. —Bien. Lo que sea, pero apenas salga de esta silla de ruedas, voy a estar solo.

—Entonces, ¿tan pronto como salgamos del hospital? —Eunhyuk aclaró. Donghae asintió—. ¿No tienes lealtad? ¿Realmente simplemente nos dejarás así como así?

—Oye, apenas evité ir a la cárcel, no puedo ir con ustedes dos. No es que no les escriba mientras estén entre rejas. Enviaré una carta todos los días, lo prometo —dijo Donghae, poniendo su mano en su corazón mientras Eunhyuk los sacaba de la habitación del hospital. Sungmin lo siguió, llevando las pocas pertenencias que Donghae tenía durante su período de una semana.

—Hablando de criminales, ¿ya descubriste lo que le pasó a Heechul? —preguntó Sungmin.

Eunhyuk podía sentir a Donghae tensarse en la silla mientras lo empujaba por el pasillo hacia la salida. —No. Aún no se sabe nada. Un segundo fue atado a una camilla, declarado muerto en la escena, la ambulancia fue a la morgue de la ciudad, excepto que nunca se molestó en aparecer. No la ambulancia, el conductor y definitivamente no el cuerpo. Nadie ha visto su piel ni su pelo. Lo último que escuché es que todavía buscan a su colega Zhou Mi. Estoy seguro de que tuvo algo que ver con la desaparición de Heechul.

—¿Realmente cenaremos con Youngwoon esta noche? —Donghae preguntó, cambiando de tema. No le gustaba la idea de que Heechul todavía estaba en alguna parte, y es comprensible que sí.

—Definitivamente lo haremos —dijo Eunhyuk.

—Bien. Quiero agradecerle personalmente al hombre que nos salvó de la muerte. Si no fuera por él, no habría sido capaz de tenerte en mis brazos de verdad —dijo Donghae, alcanzando detrás de él para agarrar una de las manos de Eunhyuk que guiaba su silla. Eunhyuk estrechó su mano alrededor de la de Donghae y la apretó a cambio.

—Estoy seguro de que apreciaría eso. Estoy feliz de que haya tenido la previsión de saber que necesitaría ayuda. Si no hubiera salido de la estación alarmado cuando no estaba respondiendo sus llamadas... bueno, no quiero pensar en lo que podría haber sucedido —dijo, suspirando de alivio. Le debía la vida a su amigo.

—Está bien ustedes dos, voy a correr y a traer el auto. Nos vemos en un momento —dijo Sungmin, antes de escapar por el pasillo en su prisa habitual.

—Parece que solo somos tú y yo —dijo Eunhyuk, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de Donghae mientras avanzaban lentamente por el pasillo, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas.

—Finalmente. No puedo esperar para llegar a casa y tomar un baño caliente —dijo Donghae, inocentemente.

—Mientras pueda unirme a ti —dijo Eunhyuk, su sugerencia coqueta seguida de sus manos abandonando las manijas de la silla y deslizándose lentamente por el pecho bien formado de Donghae.

Justo en ese momento, un código azul emitido por los altavoces, y tanto las enfermeras como los doctores entraron a la habitación justo delante de ellos.

—¿De dónde vino esa puerta? —Donghae preguntó, señalando una puerta con paneles blancos colocada en el medio del pasillo que no estaba allí hace un segundo. Se abrió para revelar una gran mansión de estilo palladiano con césped bien cuidado, fuentes y amplios balcones. Era hermoso.

—¿Puedes ver eso? —Eunhyuk preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja para no alertar a otros de su vista privada.

—Uh-huh —asintió Donghae, sorprendido.

Eunhyuk no podía creer que su novio (o eso deseaba creer) fuera dotado, o maldecido, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras, con la misma habilidad que él. Haría un futuro muy interesante juntos. Estaba a punto de explicar cuando Jongwoon salió de la habitación del hospital, mirando confundido. Echó un vistazo a la lujosa vista más allá de la puerta y se dio la vuelta, en lugar se centro en Eunhyuk.

—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó, dando pasos cortos para reducir la distancia entre ellos—. Lamento no haber aparecido el otro día. Estaba cansado, así que me quedé en la cama. Me siento mucho mejor ahora. No estoy tan atontado. De todos modos, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme a encontrar mi tortuga ahora?

—Jongwoon —dijo Eunhyuk, dando un paso adelante desde detrás de la silla, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera verlo hablando con, bueno... nadie—. Es posible que desee pasar por tu puerta. Puede pasar un tiempo antes de que vuelva a aparecer.

Jongwoon miró hacia atrás, se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a Eunhyuk. —No hasta que encuentre mi tortuga —explicó, su puerta desapareció.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo se ve tu tortuga y dónde la viste por última vez? —Eunhyuk preguntó, no queriendo realmente pasar su tiempo buscando a un reptil que se movía lentamente, pero viendo que le debía un favor...

—La vi por última vez en mi tocador, en un plato pequeño. Es de oro, con diamantes formando las manos y los pies, con una concha de esmeralda. Puede haber otras piedras preciosas en el caparazón pero no soy un joyero —explicó Jongwoon, su rostro esperando ansiosamente una respuesta.

—¿Estás buscando una joya? —Eunhyuk preguntó, sin creer lo que oía.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que estaba buscando? ¿Una tortuga real? —se burló—. Es una reliquia familiar. Mi abuelo me la dio antes de morir. Hace unos meses, hubo un robo en mi casa y fui asaltado. Me robaron mi anillo y algunos otros objetos de valor. Mira, solo quiero que se lo devuelvan a mi familia. Tengo un hermano pequeño al que me gustaría que tuviera el anillo. Estoy seguro de que mi familia puede pagar una suma considerable.

Eunhyuk le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, aún sin comprender la gran carga útil que acababa de caer en su regazo. —Seguro, ¿por qué no?

—¿En serio? Aw, gracias. Realmente significaría mucho para mí —dijo, agradeciendo a Eunhyuk nuevamente—. Me alegra ver que todo salió bien para ti también —Jongwoon agregó.

—Con un agradecimiento especial para ti —recordó Eunhyuk—. Por cierto, este es Donghae. Él es el que me ayudaste a salvar.

—Hola —Donghae sonrió desde su silla, la misma sonrisa que Eunhyuk pensó que nunca vería y aún no podía tener suficiente.

—Entonces, Jongwoon. ¿Qué estás haciendo mientras tanto? Mi otro asistente se mudó y hay espacio para ti en mi agencia. ¿Qué dices? —Eunhyuk preguntó.

—Oye, ¿qué hay de mí? —se quejó Donghae—. Dijiste que podría ser tu nuevo asistente. ¿Todavía tienes espacio para mí?

—Oh, tengo espacio para ti bien. Justo aquí —dijo Eunhyuk, señalando su corazón antes de inclinarse y darle un beso tierno a Donghae—. Tengo toda la habitación del mundo. Ahora, saquemos ese hermoso trasero de esta silla, luego a casa, y después un baño en la bañera para que pueda frotarte —agregó, para impresionar.

—Um, no va a ser así todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? —Jongwoon preguntó preocupado.

—No puedo hacer ninguna promesa, mi amigo tortuga. Lo que no nos mata, solo nos hace más fuertes.

**FIN**


End file.
